Day of Judgment
by Descena
Summary: In 2019,Judgment day came.Billions were killed,including the XMen.On the verge of death,Jean awakens in 2009.Now on a mission to find out why,slowly she begins to find herself and reclaim what Apocalypse stole from her while preventing the dark future
1. Prologue

* * *

Death. It smelled rotten and burned to the core. Within it laid pain and anger; on the surface it was stained of blood. The Rise of Apocalypse as they had called the era…evil incarnate. He, and his followers, showed no mercy. They murdered millions and tortured billions. The human population was extinct and the mutant population was heading that way. There was only a few that stood up to death itself; and they were the X-Men. Once frowned upon by mortals, were then praised, holding onto a prayer and hope that they would save them. It was false hope. No one was safe and no one survived. 

Except Phoenix and Wolverine.

Maybe it was the immortality; or perhaps just intelligence. Or even…it was the instinct. The darkness within their souls, Dark Phoenix and Wolverine, the two strongest mutants with sinister sides. It was those dark sensations that spared them. It had to be. Logan was like that naturally; about to shut himself down and block his emotions in the heat of the battle. Jean, on the other hand, was never like Logan. At least, not until she saw Scott die. Apocalypse had practically ripped him from limb to limb. Battered and bruised from her fight with Shaw, she witnessed the attack, but couldn't stop it. Naturally, Jean blamed herself, but couldn't change it.

'_Logan?'_

Walking through the empty streets, Jean reached out to Weapon X. She sensed him, but she couldn't identify his location. Dozens of metallic Sentinel parts blocked areas of the street as buildings continue to burn. Looking up at the sky, the dark reddish clouds continued to encircle the other, casting the world into the eerie darkness. There were a small amount of humans and mutants that barely survived the attack. As she walked, Jean had passed a total of five humans, begging her to help them. But she disregarded them and continued on. She didn't care anymore. The humanity in her was gone. It left her soul when Scott died and would never reclaim her again.

And she didn't care.

She walked up to a damaged structure, but it was one of the only ones still standing. Looking at it, Jean used her powers and blasted the door open. Walking in, she looked around and saw a mother and daughter cuddled in a corner, looking up at her frighteningly. She looked down upon them and walked pass them, further into the building, feeling Logan's presence with others. As she continued, she found a trap door, and walked down into the basement. As she walked down the dark hallway, she came upon another door. Glancing at it curiously, she used her powers and blew the door out as well. A male voice gave out a startled gasp and Jean heard the familiar _Snikt_. Walking in, she smirked at Logan.

"Didn't know you were the hiding type." Logan snorted and shot her a look, retracting his claws, as Forge laughed nervously. "What're you doing here?"

"Biding some time," Logan said, leaning on the table as Forge went back to work on the small machine that lied in front of him.

Jean narrowed her eyes at the device and walked around Logan. "What's that?"

"A way for us to get out," Forge said, not looking up.

Jean raised her eyebrows. "He thinks it's possible that we can go back in time and prevent this," Logan told her. Jean looked at him and passed him a look that said _'Yeah right'_. The look on his face, however, told her that he didn't believe it either.

But Forge's inventions never proved them wrong before…

"Is that true?" Jean asked.

Forge looked at her and thought a moment, then nodded. "Yeah."

Logan watched Jean carefully. He'd known her for most of her adult life. He had been the best man at her wedding. He had watched her grow and mature. Watched how she gained control of Phoenix and her powers and saved them on a number of countless occasions. That woman was innocent and sweet. The woman in front of him was nothing like the innocent Jean. Apocalypse had changed everyone; but it had a bigger effect on Jean. Since Sinister and the Hellfire club, nothing was ever the same. She was now cut off, distant…a cold killing machine. One who no longer had any remorse. Once, Jean would never had been able to deal with the images that she had seen. Whereas now, she simply walked past them without a second thought…

…or glance.

"Done!" Forge cried, holding it up.

Jean snickered while Logan furrowed his eyebrows. It didn't resemble anything. It looked like a pile of junk glued together. "_That's_ gonna do it?"

Forge nodded. "Oh yes…" he then frowned. "However…given the time factor, I can't send all of us."

"What?" Logan snapped.

Jean folded her arms over her chest, covering the emblem of the Phoenix on her uniform. "Well then what do you expect us to do?" she asked, annoyed. "We're not leaving each other."

Hearing a blast from above, they all looked up, until Logan took the device from Forge. "Hey!"

"Yes we are," he said, handing the device to Jean, who raised her eyebrows at him. "You're gonna go."

Jean shook her head. "No…I'm not."

"Jean…"

"Don't argue with me, Logan!" she yelled, stepping away from them.

"He's right," Forge said softly. "With your powers, it'll be better. While Logan could survive the trip, he might not be able to remember it. _You_ can."

Jean shook her head. "I'm not doing it. My place is here. There's nothing to go back to."

Logan looked at her painfully. "Scott."

"Scott's dead," Jean said softly, her voice filled of pain and rage.

Before Logan could say anything, the side wall blew in. Jean placed a shield around them, protecting them, and once the dust cleared, they all stood up and saw Apocalypse standing there, grinning. "So…this is where you three escaped too?" Extracting his claws, Logan growled, as Forge backed up against the wall, and Jean joined Logan's side, her blackened eyes staring down Apocalypse. He laughed sadistically. "You think I actually would waste the effort to fight you?" His eyes glowing, he raised his hand, which also glowed, "I could do much worse."

Sending a telekinetic blast, Jean and Logan had no time to react as they were forced back. Jean groaned as she heard something sickening, and suddenly felt numb all over, not being able to feel her legs. She felt, through her mental connection, that Logan was knocked unconscious. Looking down, she moved her hands around the foreign object that had pierced her. A metal, sharp, thin pole, had ejected her through her back, and severed her spine. As the blood poured from the wound, she looked up, anger coursing through her veins, and her eyes fully dilated and black, as Apocalypse grinned at her.

"The Mighty and all powerful Phoenix," ha laughed, "Being killed by a _shaft_." Jean growled as she felt death grabbing at her. But she fought it. She wouldn't let him win…not like this. "And I didn't even break a sweat."

Jean couldn't fight it as he eyes rolled in the back of her head and she felt someone pulling at her. Even as she fought them, it was no use. She was too weak to fight back. Even Phoenix couldn't help. The damage was done. Breathing her last breath, she whispered Scott's name, but heard Logan yelling.

"Jeannie!"

* * *

Pain…oh God…it hurt. The voices…too much blood…Scott… 

Jean shot up, gasping, as the IV's in her arm pulled at her, breaking the fragile skin as blood found its escape. Grunting, she pulled at the IV's and threw them, pulling the bandages off as well.

"No, don't do that, Jean!" she heard.

Turning her head, her eyes widened as she saw Hank running in from the door.

_Beast nodded at her as another fireball hit close by. "I've got this Jean."_

_Phoenix looked at him, not convinced at all. She could see inside of his mind and know his thoughts. And they didn't end well. But she could nothing. His resolve was made. All she could do was say, "Be careful."_

_He grinned at her. "Always." And he leapt away, hitting the platform above her as she struck back at Pyro._

_The next thing she heard was the cry of Beast. Feeling the strain in her head, she turned to see him fall from the building. Her eyes widened. "No!" _

_She ran frantically, over the hill, and skidded to a stop when she saw him. Blood drained from his body and his eyes stared lifeless at her. As tears stung her eyes, she looked up and saw Cain smirking at his work._

"Henry?" she squeaked.

She didn't move as he grabbed her arm and placed the bandage back to stop the bleeding. He raised her eyebrows at her and smiled warmly. "Yes," he chuckled. "I guess that bump on the head did more than I thought with your memory?"

But Jean was too taken with seeing him that her mouth didn't work. She had a funny taste in the back of her throat and she couldn't even think straight. The room kept spinning so she lied back down and breathed in deeply as the darkness claimed her again.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Hank leaning over her, examining her. He looked down and smiled at her. "Feeling any better?" She didn't answer; just stared. "You had everyone worried you know."

Jean frowned. _Everyone? _Who was everyone?

"All your tests came back good though," he continued. "I can't figure it out, other than high blood pressure, as to way you passed out in the danger room."

Jean turned to see him writing on the chart. "Henry?" she croaked. He turned to her. She looked around before she turned back to him. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," he said. "In the Mansion."

Jean blinked. The Mansion was one of the first places to be destroyed… "I…can't."

Hank frowned. "Why not?"

Through her tears, she asked, "What's today?"

Hank thought for a moment. "Monday," he said. "The fifth."

"What year?"

"2009."

Jean closed her eyes, tears running down her cheek. _Impossible!_ she thought. I was 2019! She couldn't believe it. She had actually gone back in time! But how? Without Forge's device, which was destroyed in Apocalypse's attack. But more importantly…

_…why?_

* * *

Quote by 

**Elisabeth Kubler-Ross** (1926-2004) Swiss American Psychiatrist & author.


	2. First Blood

Thank you for those that reviewed. _After_ this chapter, I'll start looking out for the grammer. I have a bad habit of never checking my work... ;)

* * *

"Your vision will become clear only when you look into your heart. Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens."

* * *

"You think you're alright to start walking around on your own?"

Jean looked up at Hank, glaring at him, and nodded. "Yes," she said slowly. "I'm fine."

He nodded and disconnected the wires and machines from her, finally giving her freedom. He reached for her clothes on the table and handed them to her just as she took off her gown. Hank's eyes widened and Jean took the clothes. Noticing the weird look, she frowned. "What?"

Hank cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses. "Its um…you've never been so…"

Jean rolled her eyes knowing where he was going. The truth was, she never had been so discreet. She was too timid. Something that the FoH quickly changed about her. She jumped off the table and threw the gown in the corner as she walked out. Hank watched her and frowned, wondering how she so easily got up and left.

* * *

As Jean walked up to the main floor of the mansion, she watched as the kids ran threw the hall, chasing the other, and laughing. She remembered those moments and missed them dearly. As she came to the intersection of the hallway, she saw as Emma Frost walked up to her and saw her roll her eyes.

"Oh God," Emma sneered. "It's you."

_Logan had Emma against a wall, holding her there, as Jean stood over Logan's shoulder, glaring at her. "You better make a decision, quick, before Logan slices you into a million pieces."_

_Logan growled as Emma swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes at Jean. "Apocalypse betrayed me! If you think for one second that I would ever side with him, then you're not the woman I thought you were."_

_Still glaring at Emma, Jean nodded and Logan released her. Jean got in her face. "If you stab us in the back, Emma…I swear to you…"_

"_I got it," Emma said softly. Jean looked at her one last time as she began to walk away. "I'm sorry about Scott." Jean stopped, and she closed her eyes. "I never meant for him to get killed." Emma paused before she said. "I…I loved him. Just as you did."_

_Turning back to her, she saw the sorrow in Emma's eyes and knew the woman was sincere. "Just be ready," Jean said. "We're not holding back anymore._

"Look," Emma said, crossing her arms. "If you're gonna go on about how I'm trying to take your place, just save it. Scott and I are nothing more than friends."

Jean just stared at her and nodded. "Okay." Emma raised her eyebrow and watched as Jean turned around and walked down the stairs.

Shaking her head, Emma muttered, "She gets weirder every day…"

* * *

Jean walked into the rec room and looked around. She saw movies scattered on the floor along with video games and magazines. Her eyes lied upon the television and she saw the news was on, reporting on mutant sightings. Jean smirked. _That's not the worse of your problems…_

"Jean?"

She turned to see Ororo standing there, her mouth open, as if she hadn't seen in forever. Jean looked at as several emotions hit her all at once, but said nothing. She kept the same face on as Ororo hugged her. From the contact, Jean didn't know what to do. Ororo was one of the first people that had been killed. Something that Jean still blamed herself for…

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ororo asked._

_Jean looked at Ororo as they flew the jet. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

_Ororo shrugged. "Because we really don't have much information of this Apocalypse guy."_

"_We're just looking into it, Storm," Jean said. "We're not engaging him or anything. We just need to get something more solid for the Professor."_

_Ororo nodded as they landed the jet on the beach. Stepping out, both woman looked around. Spotting footprints, Jean pointed them out, and they followed them. They led a cave, resembling those built in ancient Egypt. Glancing at Ororo, Jean walked in, Storm following. As they approached a lit room, Jean knelt down, Ororo mimicking her, and they watched. _

"_Our time is coming my horsemen!" Apocalypse boomed. They cheered as he continued. "When the moon disappears from the clouds, Judgment day shall raise upon humans and mutants alike. All those who oppose, will be destroyed."_

"_Is he always so full of himself?" Ororo muttered._

_Jean smiled as she suddenly sensed someone behind them. Turning around, she gasped as the woman looked down on them. "Who invited you?" she sneered._

_Before they could react, the mutant used her powers and telekinetically hit both Jean and Ororo, who was thrown into the lit room and hit the floor with a groan. As they rolled on their sides, Jean looked up to see the horsemen surround them. "Hiya fellows," she said sweetly. "How you doin'?"_

_They growled at her as the nearest one kicked her back down to her knees. As Apocalypse watched the scene unfold, Jean stood back up, brushing the strand of hair from her face, and sighed. "Well, I was trying to avoid a fight, but…"_

_Using her pyrokinesis, Jean blasted them away from her and Ororo as Ororo's eyes glowed white and she used lightning to hit them with, knocking them out. Jean looked up at Apocalypse, who had yet to move. "That's not all you got, is it?" she asked. "Because if it is…"_

"_It's not," he cut off. "X-Men…what brings you here to my lair?"_

_Ororo frowned. 'I thought for sure he was going to kill us on the spot,' she projected to Jean._

'_Still might,' Jean gave back. Ororo shot her a look, not finding the humor in it at all._

"_We just came to warn you," Jean said._

_Apocalypse raised his brow. "Of what?"_

"_Whatever it is you're planning."_

_Apocalypse laughed and Jean felt Ororo tense next to her. "Still mutants." Suddenly, the hidden doors opened and several more mutants, and some armed soldiers, ran in and surrounded them. "You cannot defeat me or stop fate."_

"_You always this cocky?" Jean shot at him._

_He laughed once more. "When you come alone…yes, I am."_

"_I knew this was a bad idea," Ororo muttered._

"_It was good before we left," Jean said._

_Lightning struck in front of them, blinding the first few of mutants, as Jean's body erupted in flames and she burnt the closest mutants. Apocalypse's eyes widened as her murmured, "Phoenix…"_

_As Phoenix and Storm fought side by side, they took care of a good portion of the mutants before running out of the cave and back towards the jet. As they ran up the stairs, Ororo raised it up to make sure no one got aboard as Jean fired up the engines. Before Ororo took her seat, she was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. Jean turned back and saw the woman hit Ororo. Getting up, she went after the mutant, but she disappeared, and Jean went through her, just to get hit in the face by her. _

_Ororo grabbed the mutant and threw her against the wall, but then she disappeared again and Ororo glanced around frantically. "Where'd she go?"_

_Grinning, she reappeared. "Right here."_

_Hitting Ororo, Jean recovered and threw a fireball at her. The mutant screamed in pain and disappeared again. Panting, Ororo turned to Jean. "Let's get the hell outta here."_

_Jean nodded, standing up. "I concur."_

_As the jet took off, Jean pushed it to its limits and flew out of there at heightened speeds. Once they were miles away, Ororo leaned back and sighed, looking at Jean. "I'm going to make sure that bitch didn't damage anything."_

_Jean nodded and Ororo unbuckled herself. As she checked the monitors, she looked around, sensing that something was wrong. "Jean?"_

_Looking back, Jean glanced at Ororo just in time to see the mutant reappear and grab Ororo from behind. "Storm!" she yelled, unbuckling herself and rushing towards her._

_The mutant smiled at Jean and pulled out a switchblade, thrusting it into Ororo's gut. Jean's eyes widened as the mutant let go of her and disappeared. Still in shock, Jean ran at her best friend and caught her before she hit the floor. Panting heavily, Jean looked at Ororo, seeing her lose focus, and she tried to apply pressure to the wound. Glancing around, Jean snatched up the first aid and threw open the box. She pulled out a syringe and popped of the cap, and injected it in Ororo's arm._

"_You're gonna be fine," Jean said quickly. "You'll be fine."_

_Ororo smiled at her. "You were never a good liar." Jean shook her head, beginning to cry. "Look over them, Jean."_

"_Ororo…please."_

_Her head rolled to the side and her grip on Jean's hand loosened. Jean sobbed loudly as Ororo's blood soaked her uniform. Sensing the mutant appearing behind her, Jean released Ororo and stood up. With a yell, she slammed the mutant against the cockpit and twisted her arm so the knife pierced through her. The mutant gave a startled cry, then sank down, dead._

Ororo broke the hug and looked at Jean closely, noticing that she had spaced out. "Are you alright?"

Jean's eyes focused on her. Without realizing it, Jean had grabbed Ororo and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Ororo…" she cried in her shoulder as tears fell. "I'm so sorry."

Ororo frowned. "For what?" Breaking apart, Ororo wiped the tears from Jean's cheeks. "Jean, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" she whispered.

Still unconvinced, she only nodded. "Okay…only if you're sure."

Sensing her worry for her, Jean laughed. "God, Storm, you haven't changed one bit."

Laughing as well, Ororo hugged her again. "You are something else, Jean Grey." Before they left the room, Jean's attention caught the television. Her eyes widened as she looked at Ororo. "The friends of humanity still exist?"

Ororo nodded sadly. "Yeah. We haven't been able to get anything on them to shut them down. Nothing to connect them directly." Jean's eyes darkened as she watched the screen. "We know they're connected with the deaths of mutants," Ororo continued. "But we don't know how."

"They kidnap them," Jean said. Ororo watched her closely. "They torture them and eventually kill them."

"How do you know that?"

Jean looked at Ororo sadly and shrugged, remembering the time she was in. She couldn't give too much away too soon. "Just a guess," she said as she walked away, leaving a confused and worried Ororo behind.

* * *

Quote by **Carl Jung**, (1875-1961),Swiss psychiatrist, psychoanalyst 


	3. Gambit's Endsong

"Man is the only animal for whom his own existence is a problem which he has to solve"

* * *

_Erik watched the television as the news reporter was speaking about them witnessing the fight between Jean and Logan against the four horsemen. He chuckled as Jean walked in, passing him without glancing at him... He turned around, muting the television, and said, "I've always told you that you were a goddess."_

"_Spare me the sweet talk," she snapped. "I'm not in the mood."_

_Again, Erik chuckled. "Oh how you've changed." Jean glared at him. "No longer fighting Phoenix, you've chosen to accept Destiny, and in turn sacrifice your humanity."_

"_If you don't like the way I'm doing things…"_

"_Oh no," he said, sparing a glance at the television. "You are doing an effective job. I believe you have a plan, whereas, Charles and Scott did not."_

_Jean's eyes flashed. "I told you not to mention their names," she growled._

_Erik's smile disappeared as he stepped up to her, not afraid. "You haven't been the only person here to lose something or someone you love," he snarled. "We _all_ have."_

"_I'm not dueling on it," Jean shot back, causing him to take a step back. "_That's _what makes us different."_

_He nodded. "Yes. Well it makes good for someone like me, it makes a monster out of you."_

"_One opinion too many."_

_He raised his eyebrow. "Are you now quoting Nathaniel?"_

"_No," she replied, shaking her head. "_He's_ a monster."_

"_Indeed." He hesitated before saying, "Charles would be just as proud as disappointed in you."_

_She gripped the desk tightly, holding in her anger, and gritted her teeth. "And why would that be?"_

"_As much as you've led the people, whether by choice or not, you are no longer the same," he said sadly. _

"_Well, that's what war does," Jean said, looking back at him. "It changes a person."_

_He said nothing further as she walked out the door, leaving him to stand alone in his thoughts. He looked outside, at the reddened sky, and closed his eyes. "God help us all," he whispered._

Jean blinked, pushing back the memory, as she looked around, realizing where she was. In her old room; the room that her and Scott had once shared. Before it remained inhabited and collected dust, it was a place of love and life, reflecting her past and her soul. She made her way to the bed and sat on it, burying her face in the sheets and inhaling the smell of Scott's cologne. When she suddenly sensed someone coming, she lifted her head, sitting back up, to see Scott walk in and grin at her.

"Hey."

Jean was in distress. She stared at Scott and it seemed to her that time had stopped. Her eyes fell upon his entire body. The large arm muscles, abs, the 'teacher' outfit, his neat brown hair and the glasses that covered his blue eyes. Noticing that Jean had said nothing, he closed the door and sat next to her, while Jean followed him with her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

Slowly, Jean nodded. Unsure if she was dreaming or not, she reached up and stroked his cheek. Realizing it was real, that she could smell him and touch him, she closed her eyes as tears filled them. Opening them again, she slowly raised her hands to his eyes. He grabbed her though and shook his head. "Jean." But she persisted. Her fingers wrapped around the glasses and she took them off slowly. Scott kept his eyes closed, but she forced them open with her powers. He blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything, she kissed him. At first, Scott noticed that she was diffident, but then she grabbed him and pulled him in further, pressing her body against his. He gasped slightly as their connection was blown wide open. He felt every sentiment that Jean was feeling. The fear, anger, betrayal, loneliness…everything. He cried out suddenly and clutched his head as he pulled away.

"Sorry," Jean whispered.

He frowned, but said nothing, as he replaced his glasses. Jean, acting quickly, closed the link for fear of Scott finding out who she really was. "Jean…"

"I'm sorry," she said once more.

He shook his head and kissed her tenderly. "Don't be."

Jean hugged him tightly and began to sob, surprising him. "Don't you ever leave me again," she cried, confusing him further. "Never…"

Not knowing what to do or say, he just reassured her, promising to do what she asked, until both fell asleep in each other's arms.

"_You know it's going to be tough."_

_Jean looked up at Scott. "It always is."_

_He shook his head. "No, but this…it just doesn't _feel_ right, you know?"_

_She sat up and peered at him. "You've been having the nightmares too, haven't you?" He nodded slowly. "Of Apocalypse and the reign of fire?"_

_Again, Scott nodded. "I keep seeing you die," he whispered._

_Jean hugged him tightly. "I won't," she said. Then she gave a little laugh. "You know I won't."_

_He laughed lightly as well. "Yeah."_

"_We've overcome a lot together though, Scott," she added. "We'll overcome this."_

_He nodded. "I hope so. But this feeling of dread and suffering…I can't handle it any longer."_

"_You don't have to bear it alone," she said to him. "We're all here for you."_

_He looked at the ring on his finger and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Red."_

"_Love you, Slim. Promise me something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me that you won't leave me?" He looked down at her. "Promise that you won't do the stupid hero thing."_

_He stroked her cheek. "I promise."_

Scott woke up to find that Jean was no longer next to him in the bed. He looked around and called out, "Jean?"

No answer.

He frowned and threw on his shirt as he left the room.

* * *

Jean walked into the kitchen to see Remy sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. He greeted her and she smiled back warmly. Opening the fridge, she looked in it to find something to eat.

_Gambit threw his playing card at Cannonball, knocking him off his feet. As he was flanked by the other mutants, he grabbed one and threw them into the others, throwing another card, and killing them. As Cannonball recovered, he tackled Gambit and they wrestled on the ground. As Cannonball gained the upper hand, coming in for the killing blow, Remy found a sword on the ground and stabbed Cannonball, impaling him, and then threw him off. He laid there on the ground when Jean was suddenly standing over him, glaring at Gambit._

"_Having a little rest?"_

_She stuck out her hand and he grabbed it, helping him up, as he brushed himself off. "Nonsense, Cherie."_

_Jean rolled her eyes. "I don't how that accent works on Rogue all the time," she muttered repartee._

_Gambit grinned at her, and then grabbed Jean, throwing her to the ground as they avoided a plasma blast. _

"_Thanks," she said._

"_Prier."_

_Jean raised her eyebrow. "Care to get off me now?"_

"_Oh." Gambit quickly stood up and helped Jean up as they saw Magma and Havok were closing in on them. "Mauvais," he muttered._

_Jean shot him a look. "You know, for once I'd really like it if I could understand what it is you say!"_

_He shot her a look back as Magma and Havok jumped them. Gambit took on Havok while Magma attempted to blast Jean._

"_Come on, Phoenix," Magma taunted. "Think you're full of fire?" _

_Jean deflected another discharge as she saw Havok shoot Gambit in the chest. "Remy!" Gambit gasped and looked at Havok as he laughed. Losing patience, Jean grabbed the sword and cut off Magma's head and telekinetically tossed Havok aside as he came beside Gambit. She gasped when she saw the wound in his chest. Sensing it, she closed her eyes, and used her powers to slow the bleeding. _

"_Jean?"_

_She looked behind her, in the direction that Rogue's voice came from, as the young girl approached them. Once Rogue saw Gambit, Jean felt the girl's heart split in two. "Marie…"_

"_Oh God," she gasped, falling to her knees next to him._

"_Cherie? Is that you?"_

_Rogue grabbed his hand and brushed her hand on his cheek. "Remy?" she said unsteadily. Seeing that he was fading away, she looked up at Jean, anger and hurt reflecting in her eyes. "Heal him!"_

_Jean shook her head slowly. "I can't…"_

_Rogue got up and grabbed Jean by her uniform. "Heal him!" she screamed._

_Jean's expression never changed. "I can't," she repeated, more aggressively._

"_Yes you can," Rogue insisted. "I've seen your powers and I know what Phoenix can do so fucking do it!"_

_Jean grabbed Rogue by the arms and roughly pushed her off of her. "If I could don't you think I would've?" Jean shot back. "Do you honestly think for one second that _any of us_ would've died?"_

_Rogue blinked and looked back down at Remy, kneeling beside him. "Remy…please."_

"_Sorry, Cherie…"_

_She shook her head, tears cascading down her face. "No…"_

_Jean watched as the young girl cried and Remy's life force slowly drained away. Before her very eyes and in Rogue's arms, Gambit died. _

"Jeannie?"

Snapping out of her daze, she turned to see Remy looking at her concerned, his hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

He nodded at the fridge. "Are ya expecting something to jump out at you?" he joked.

Jean looked back in the fridge and closed it, looking at Remy, and groaned. "I'm not hungry anymore," she said as the image of Remy's death still haunted her and she still heard Rogue's cries.

* * *

Quote by Erich Fromm 


	4. Something's Wrong

* * *

Jean stood in the far corner of the office as Xavier went over what the news reporters had previously reported to the public. As Jean listened, her focus slowly shifted away from the conversation. She remembered the events vaguely, but she did know that this was the time Trask and the Friends of Humanity briefly rose to power. However, with all the reporting that came in about the weather changes and violence…it was Apocalypse who was responsible for that. The timeline made no sense to Jean. If it was truly 2009, ten years before her time, then why were the events happening now? Jean looked up at the sky and thought deeper. An alternate reality. If that was the case then everyone would surely be diverse. Besides the timeline, situations would be different. She didn't know that much about time travel and realities, but Jean was sure she hit the nail with the hammer. If Apocalypse was coming into play now, then the X-Men would indisputably give up the ghost. Ten years could do a lot to a person. Jean was far more powerful now then her doppelganger in this dimension was.

Jean turned back to the group as Xavier pointed at the holographic map and pointed to a specific area. "This is where Apocalypse's hideout is located based on our Intel." Jean walked up to the map and looked at it. It _definitely _was familiar.

"It's a beach," Logan noticed.

Xavier nodded. "Yes, it is. A remote location as well."

"It's the perfect place to hide," Ororo added.

Xavier sat up straight. "I want to make sure that we find out what Apocalypse is planning so Logan…you, Scott and Remy go to New York City and see if you can find out anything about FoH or this Trask character." They nodded and he turned to Ororo. "Ororo…you and Jean take the jet and find Apocalypse's lair on that beach. Don't engage him…just observe."

"No," Jean said.

Everyone looked up in surprise as Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Is there a problem, Jean?"

She looked at her mentor in the eyes and said, "We're not going." Scott folded his arms and Jean glanced at him, realizing that he felt threatened by her actions and austerity to Charles. But Jean didn't care. "We don't know nearly enough about Apocalypse to do this 'surveillance' on him," she said. _Well, _you_ don't him_, she thought silently.

"Jean, while I appreciate your concern," he said slowly. "We're taking every vigilance in this matter, but we can't just sit and wait for Apocalypse to strike. We need to find out everything we can at this time."

"I don't think you understand," Jean pushed, getting angrier and impatient by the second. "Ororo and I are going into uncharted territory. Who knows if he has a trap for us? And what if he does?" she demanded. "We have no backup, no secure route of escape. The only thing we have is the element of surprise, and we don't even know if we have that!"

"We have Phoenix too," Scott added softly.

Jean glared at Scott. The tense could be sliced with a butter knife. "You agree with him?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

Jean's eyes glowed. "It's suicide!"

"It's our only shot at finding out what Apocalypse is planning!" he shot back.

"He's planning genocide!" Jean yelled. "Why can't you people see that? How many times does he have to come so close to actually killing you for you to _see that_?!?"

Scott held his gaze at Jean as Xavier looked at him. "Scott?"

His eyes never left Jean's. "Let's do it," he said.

Jean closed her eyes. _They're so stupid!_ She shouted in her mind, blocking out everyone. Sensing her friend's distress, Ororo walked up and placed a protective hand on her shoulder. "It'll be quick, Jean," she reasoned. "In and out."

Jean wanted to laugh.

* * *

Jean sat in the jet and stared straight ahead. She couldn't find herself to budge. All she kept thinking about was Ororo's death. She couldn't let her best friend die again; she just _couldn't_. But at the same time, Phoenix was scolding her:

'_What does the future hold to those innocent if you change what's suppose to be?'_

'And how would you know 'what's suppose to be'?' Jean mocked.

'_You cannot be selfish and save one to let others die in her place.'_

'No…maybe this is why I was sent here. The timeline is already screwed up somehow so how would you know if I'm not supposed to do this?'

Phoenix didn't dispute to that proclamation. They both knew their future was already over. They fought, bled, cried and grew in that dark world. This _could_ be their second chance. If not to live in peace, then to right the wrongs in _this_ world.

"You ready?" Ororo asked, taking her seat and firing up the engines. Leisurely, Jean nodded, even though she would never be ready.

* * *

As the ramp lowered and the two women stepped out the Blackbird, Jean looked around. The mutant that had killed Ororo had to be around the jet _before_ they were caught. She followed her best friend she kept her senses up. It was something that Logan had taught her as well as fighting hand to hand combat. It had saved her life on numerous occasions. As they reached the cavern structure, Ororo walked down the passageway and knelt down behind cover when they saw the lit room. Jean came behind her, still looking around for the mutant that ambushed them. She peered in the hefty area, but didn't see Apocalypse. She frowned.

"Something's wrong," Jean muttered.

Ororo looked up at her as Jean turned back around. She began to walk away when Ororo called out to her. "Where are you going?"

Jean held up her hand and disappeared from Ororo's sight. She rolled her eyes and looked back into the room, watching as a handful of mutants gathered around each other. She wondered what they were doing when she heard something behind her. Turning around, she gasped as she was caught by one of the mutants. Before she could react however, the mutant was hit in the back with something that Ororo's couldn't see, and the mutant exploded in front of her. She panted heavily, getting over the revelation, when she saw Jean standing in front of her suddenly. Jean offered her hand and helped Ororo up.

"We have to get out of here," she said hastily.

Ororo raised her eyebrow. "Why? We don't know if Apocalypse is really here or not…"

Jean nodded, cutting her off. "He is," she said quickly, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the fissure.

"How do you know?" Ororo asked. "For sure?"

"I can sense him," Jean said. As they reached the clearing, she looked around quickly, making sure they weren't followed.

"Ah." They stopped short when Apocalypse stood in front of them, smiling at them. "The Mighty Phoenix and her comrade. How sweet." His eyes glowed towards Jean. "You, my dear, never disappoint," he said. "You and Wolverine both. Marvelous."

She growled and threw a fireball at him. He simply caught it and crushed it in his hand throwing his own, hitting Jean square in the chest and knocking her to the ground.

"Jean!" Ororo cried out, aiding her friend.

Apocalypse snickered as he watched Jean scramble to her feet. "Ah yes…the one that got away." Before she knew it, Apocalypse was beside Jean, swatting Ororo away, and he grabbed her throat and squeezed. Jean gasped for breath as Apocalypse leaned in close to her ear. "I really enjoyed ripping your husband apart limb by limb," he gloated. "And now I have the pleasure to do it all over again."

Jean's eyes widened as he threw her against a rock. Her head struck it and she dropped to the ground, taken aback, as Apocalypse continued to express amusement. Ororo rushed at Jean and picked her up by her arms, helping her up, and wrapping her arm around her shoulders, running away from Apocalypse. When he began to pursue them, Jean sent a telekinetic wave at him, knocking him to his feet in surprise. But the energy took a lot out of her and she collapsed once she reached the jet. Ororo quickly ran to the controls and started the jet up, lifting the ramp up, as she sat down and the jet took off. By the time Ororo felt she was in the clear, she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, to aid Jean. She frowned when she didn't see Jean anywhere.

She suddenly gasped when she felt someone grab her roughly by the neck and pull out a switchblade. Ororo's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. As the mutant turned around, Jean was standing there, her eyes burning. She used her powers and took the blade. The mutant stepped back in shock and Jean threw the blade. Ororo closed her eyes, fearing for the worst, until the grip loosened and the mutant fell. She opened her eyes and turned to see the blade sticking out of the mutant's right eye. She looked at Jean in surprise, about to ask her questions, until Jean grabbed the seat, steadying herself, until she fell to the ground. The last thing Jean saw was Ororo rushing at her in apprehension and surprise.

* * *

_Jean hit the floor hard and gave a defeated yell as Logan stood over her, obtrusively staring at her angrily. "You're not focusing!"_

_Jean shot him a look and rolled over, getting to her feet. "Yeah, sorry, but your good looks are distracting me so much," she shot at him._

_He grunted. "You need to stop joking and start getting serious."_

_She got in position again as Logan rushed at her, throwing several punches and combos her way, all of which she evaded. When he attempted to kick her, she blocked it, and ducked, avoiding another kick, but when she stood up, she was staring at Logan's metal claws, his incensed eyes boring into hers._

"_Not fast enough," he growled._

_Before she could say anything, the door opened, and Jean's husband walked in. "Having fun?"_

_Jean shot Logan a look before saying, "Hardly."_

_Logan grunted and threw the towel at Jean, who rolled her eyes as he walked out, leaving the two alone._

_Scott raised his eyebrow. "You alright?"_

_Jean nodded and wiped her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_He shrugged. "Well, I barely see you anymore because you're down here working out with _him_."_

_Jean raised her eyebrow at her spouse. "Are you jealous?" Scott didn't answer and Jean nearly laughed. _Nearly._ "Oh my God," she cried as she walked out of the training room. "Are you two?"_

"_Are you telling me that I don't have any reason to be concerned?" he asked, stepping in front of her to stop her from walking away from him._

_Jean shot him a look and held up her left finger, her wedding ring shining in the light. "_This_ means something, Scott," she shot at him, brushing past him and headed towards the elevator._

"_I never suggested that it didn't," he insisted._

"_Yes you did."_

_Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Jean waited for the elevator. "I trust _you_, Jean…"_

"_For Christ Sakes, Scott!" she exclaimed. "You asked Logan to be your best man!"_

"_Yeah," he said. "Because we were getting along at the time." Jean huffed in annoyance. "He technically saved us from Sinister," he added._

"_You are such an ass," she threw at him, getting irritated and going to the stairs instead. Scott followed her._

"_Why are you making this to be such a big deal?" _

"_Because you made it one!" Jean yelled. _

_Scott groaned as Jean opened the door and let it go, causing it to hit Scott. "Ow!" he cried. He rubbed his nose and watched as Jean walked up the stairs, not looking back. "Jean?" he called._

_Sighing, she leaned over the railing and looked at him. "What?"_

_He smiled at her. "You know that this is our first _real_ argument as a married couple?"_

_She rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "The arrogance of you, Scott Summers!"_

_He laughed. "So, I'll see you in bed later than, Mrs. Summers?" _

_All he heard was Jean stomping up the stairs and he laughed._

Jean's eyes fluttered open. She squinted as the light hit her sensitive eyes. Groaning, she looked over to her side to see Hank sitting at the desk, looking closely at her. He gave her a small smile and stood up, walking over to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

As he took the IV's out of her arm, he said, "You passed out." He helped her sit up. "According to the grapevine, Ororo says you were right."

Jean frowned. _He always had a weird way with words…_ "About what?"

"Apocalypse's trap that he had set up for you."

Jean nodded slowly, not showing him the true concern she had. She remembered everything. Apocalypse knew everything she knew. He had somehow made it from the future as well…which made him even more treacherous than he ever was. Jean needed help…and she needed answers.

* * *

Quote by Carl Gustav Jung 


	5. Missing Pieces

Okay, for some reason, I'm having a problem with the quotes. The site is erasing them and it's annoying me because the quotes are a big part of the story. So don't think that I forgot the quote or anything. The site is somehow deleting it…

* * *

"The ego is not master in its own house."

* * *

"So, looking at the trajectory," Scott was telling his class, "You can determine that they beam would hit at about here," he said, pointing at the board. Just them, the door swung open, and Jean rushed in, causing the students to look up. "Jean?" Scott said in confusion.

"I need the number of a guy named Forge," she said quickly, ignoring the students that stared at her.

"Forge?" Jean nodded. "Jean, I'm in the middle of a class!"

"Scott, I _need_ that number."

He sighed deeply and reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone, and mumbling under his breath. But Jean didn't wait. She snatched the phone out of his hands and rushed back out of the classroom. Scott's jaw dropped and the kids giggled.

Jean walked quickly towards the garage as she went through the phone book on Scott's phone. Finding Forge, she pressed the talk button as she walked into the garage, and grabbed the first set of keys hanging up. Pressing the button, the white Navigator's lights flashed and Jean walked over to the truck, opened it and jumped in, pressing the garage door opener and shutting the door, starting the car up as Forge picked up.

"Yello?"

"Forge," Jean said quickly. "It's Jean Grey."

"Oh, hey Jean."

"Listen, I need to talk with you. In person."

"Uh…okay…"

"Where are you?"

"Well, I'm at my house…"

"I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Jean," he rushed before she hanged up. "Are you already on your way cause you live like forty minutes from me and I was expecting…"

Jean ended the call and put the truck into drive and sped out of the garage.

* * *

_Rogue walked into the kitchen as Jean, Logan, Hank, Remy and Scott were all talking among one another. "Has anyone seen the Professor?" she asked._

_Scott looked up at her and then at the others. "No," he replied looking back at her. "Why?"_

_Rogue looked at them worried. "Because I can't find him anywhere," she said. "He and Warren are both missing."_

_Scott exchanged a look with the others and they all got up together and followed him. Flipping a light on in the garage, he saw the Professor's car still sitting there, and looked at the others. "The car is still here."_

"_Then where did they go?" Remy asked._

_Scott walked out and the others followed him as he walked into the Rec room. Bobby and Peter were sitting on the couch as Kitty and Kurt were playing a video game. "Hey, have any of you seen Warren or the Professor?"_

_The kids shook there heads. "No, why?" Bobby asked._

"_They're missin'," Logan grunted._

"_Maybe he contacted Erik," Jean reasoned._

_Hank shook his head. "There's no reason why Charles wouldn't inform us."_

_Before they could say anything, they heard a large crash. Kitty shrieked as Jean and Scott turned around and ran towards the sound. "Get away from the windows," Logan instructed everyone as Jean and Scott investigated. _

_Jean ran down the corridor with Scott on her heels. She slowed down when she saw the entire the wall had been blown in from the outside. While she stepped over the drywall and peered outside, Scott, his hand on his visor, slowly crept around the corner. Seeing someone moving quickly through the dust, Scott fired his optic blast. Jean, seeing the red glow, walked back in and saw Scott pursuing the person. Before she could follow, she was knocked back and thrown outside on the grass. She grunted as she landed the wrong way on her arm and as she looked up, she gasped in shock, her eyes widened, and her heart dropped to her feet._

"_Charles?"_

_He _stood_ in front of her, his entire personality and every soul aspect of the mentor she knew, was gone from him. She sensed a strong surge of power from within him, but an evil as well, rotten to the core. As she slowly stood up, he watched her carefully. She felt him try to read her mind, but her mental blocks were too strong from him to break through. Because of his power, however, it hurt Jean as he tried to force his way in. _

"_Ironic, isn't it?" Jean turned as she saw Apocalypse walk up beside Charles. Narrowing her eyes, she had a sickening feeling that Apocalypse had something to do with it. "The man you once knew…the very man who acting as a father to you…is the very man that _I _turned _against_ you."_

"_What did you do to him?"_

_Apocalypse chuckled at that. "Xavier is now one of my four horsemen!" he boomed proudly. "And they very person that will kill you."_

_As he grinned at her, Jean suddenly realized that he had tricked her by letting her guard down. Before she had a chance to replace her shields, Charles invaded her mind. Crying out loud as she suddenly felt like someone had hit her with a hammer over and over again on her head, she fell to the floor, clutching her head in pain. "Hey!" she heard._

_Looking up briefly, she saw Scott fire an optic blast at Apocalypse and it hit him. Behind him, was Emma, and she used her powers to catch Charles off guard, and as his power weakened, Jean replaced her shields and hit Charles with a mind blast of her own, causing him to stubble back. Emma and Scott ran to Jean and helped her up as Apocalypse recovered. He growled loudly and shot a plasmatic blast at them, but Emma deflected it. As Jean created a fireball, he smirked at them, and then vanished before their eyes. Jean blinked in surprise and turned to Charles, who had disappeared as well. _

"_Okay," Emma said slowly. "That was weird…"_

"_And pointless," Scott added._

_Jean shook her head. "Who's protecting Cerebro?" she asked slowly._

_Emma and Scott looked at each other and all three took off as one. As they reached the end of the basement hallway, they saw the door to Cerebro had been opened, the unconscious bodies of the X-Men, were laid out on the floor. Jean groaned and sank to her knees, shaking her head._

"_What did they want with Cerebro?" Scott asked._

_Jean shook her head. "Information," she said._

"_On what?" Emma questioned._

_Jean stared straight ahead, for the first time since Ororo's death, fearing for the future outcome. "On us," she whispered._

_Emma frowned, not understanding. "Why...?"_

* * *

Forge opened the door to see Jean standing there. He ushered her in and closed the door behind her. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

Jean sighed, brushing her red hair back nervously. "I need to talk with you."

He nodded slightly. "Okay."

Jean walked further into the house. "It's going to sound crazy," she warned. "But I need for you to believe me."

"What is it Jean?"

She took in a deep breath and said, "I'm not from this time." She looked at Forge for any reaction, but received none. "I'm from the future. In my time, Apocalypse has risen to power and has murdered millions of mutants and humans, including all of the X-Men. You, I and Logan were the only three survivors. I met with you and Logan and you showed us this machine you built. You told us that the machine had the capability to bring one of us back in time and save our future, but Apocalypse showed up and the device was destroyed. In the process, he knocked out you and Logan and was about to kill me when I suddenly woke up here, in this time," she said slowly at the end. "Ten years into the past."

"Wow…" he said. "That's…wow."

"This is more than just a timeline," Jean said. "The events that are happening now are happening ten years earlier. And it wasn't just I that came back from the future, but Apocalypse too."

His eyes widened and he sat down across from her. "This is a lot to take in."

Jean nodded. "Look, I understand, but I need to know how and why I came here. There has to be a reason behind it."

Forge nodded. "I believe there is," he replied. "But I'm the person to be asking that."

Jean blinked. "Well then who do I go to?"

* * *

Pulling the truck off and the road and into the sandy grass, she stopped the truck and got out, walking into the trailer park. As she walked further in, she began to realize that all the kids had stopped playing outside to stare at her and the adults were following her with their eyes, sending her looks. From gathering what they were projecting at her, none of them like the idea that she was there and surprisingly, they all knew she was a mutant. Trying to ignore them, a little girl stepped in front of Jean, looking at her curiously, as her long black hair danced in the wind.

"I know you," she said. Jean gave her a look and the little girl held out her hand. Jean looked at it for a moment, and then finally grabbed it. "I'll take you to where you need to go," the little girl told her. She led Jean down the dirt path until the reached a trailer that stood all by itself. Looking around as the little girl hopped up the stairs and into the trailer, she noticed that no other trailer was within twenty feet of this one. Pushing the thought away, she walked up the stairs and into the trailer as well, seeing as the front door was left opening. Looking around, feeling too big to be in the tiny space, she closed the door and took a right, walking further in. She walked into the kitchen, seeing an elderly woman, probably in her fifties, over the stove.

Before Jean could introduce herself, the woman said, "I know you, Phoenix." Jean frowned as she woman turned around and smiled at her. "I'd know your scent and power _anywhere_," she said proudly.

"How do you know me?" Jean asked.

The woman pointed to the empty chair at the kitchen table and Jean looked at it, then at the woman, and took the seat. "I know you in every single reality, in every time, because you always come out to seek me. Whether it is about Dark Phoenix, Apocalypse's age, or the day of Judgment."

Jean looked at her closely. "The day of Judgment hasn't happened here yet," she said slowly. Then the saw the woman smile. "You know, don't you?"

The woman chuckled as she pulled out two bowls. "They do call me Destiny for a reason, child," she mused.

Jean snickered. "I'm hardly a child."

Destiny placed the bowls on the table and sat down across from her. "True," she agreed. "You're a lost and tormented soul." Jean looked down. "In your time, you lost everything and in the end, you felt that there was nothing more left to do but to die." Jean didn't reply so Destiny went on. "But you knew, no matter what, that you would never be able to find peace because Phoenix…_you, _Jean Grey…are immortal. Even if you are physically killed here or there…you always come back."

"Not by choice," Jean whispered.

"No. You feel it's a curse," she read from Jean. "It has made you heartless and cold in the inside. Unmerciful and unforgiving."

Jean glared at the woman. "I didn't come here to get therapy," she snapped.

"No…you came to get answers." Jean nodded. "Did you ever once think, Phoenix, that you got here on your own volition?"

Jean blinked. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?" Jean shot at her. "Why would I want to purposely come here just to be tormented by my visions? To see my friends alive and well but feel that they're dead to me."

"You are trying to complete your story," Destiny said. "Trying to fill a void…find its missing pieces."

"What am I suppose to do?" Jean asked. "There has to be a reason as to why I was sent here." Before the woman could speak, Jean added, "And I didn't do it. Something had to happen when Apocalypse threw that plasma blast."

Destiny nodded. "That could very well be it. If you want my opinion," she said, pushing the bowl towards Jean, "There _is_ a reason you were sent here. The Day of Judgment is upon us. The events have already been sent into motion. Because you are here, you have the knowledge to prevent such events from occurring."

"But Apocalypse does as well…"

"Which is where you come in," Destiny said. 'This is my commandment, that ye love one another, even as I have loved you. Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.'"

Jean looked at Destiny, then down at the bowl. In it, she saw the reflection of herself, transform into Dark Phoenix, and then shift into the image of Scott. Pulling back, she saw Apocalypse standing next to Scott, smiling at his destruction, as Scott stood there, emotionless.

"Scott," he heard herself say in the vision.

No response. Instead, he used his powers and blasted her, killing Jean instantly. Then the day darkened, and the world ended. The X-Men had failed; _she_ had failed.

Jean gasped and stood up so quickly that she knocked down the chair. "No," she cried.

Destiny looked at her with no emotion. "There is more at stake than you think, child. Apocalypse is more dangerous than ever. More so than in your world. To defeat him, for the good of the world and strangers, you must fight to the death, facing your own fears and Destiny."

"Dark Phoenix," Jean whispered.

Destiny nodded slowly. "It's a chance you must take…the ultimate test of your fate and faith. What path you chose determines who lives…and who dies." Jean looked down; taking in all the information she was being told. "Like it or not, child…you will either save the world…or you will bring about the Judgment day and destroy it."


	6. Secret Agenda

**

* * *

**

_"Too long a sacrifice can make a stone of the heart."_

**

* * *

**

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

Jean was jolted awake by her phone ringing. Opening her eyes, she saw the cell phone sitting on the passenger seat. Reaching over, she picked it up, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jean?"

Jean looked around at her environs as she was slowly coming too and saw that her truck had been pulled off to the side of the back lot highway just outside the city. "Forge?"

"Yeah, listen…I've been thinking about what you told me."

"And?"

"Well, it does sound like something I'd build. As a matter of fact, I had already started to work on it." Jean sat up quickly, hoping rising within her. "The molecules that are used for the time travel device, when they are hit with an energy blast, which on is built inside the machine, it creates a wormhole for the destination you have chosen. When the device was hit, the molecules were released into the air. The energy from Apocalypse is what triggered a random wormhole. From there, I believed it pulled anyone in who was close enough. In this case, you and Apocalypse, and it threw you into the bodies of your doppelgangers in this reality."

"English please."

Forge sighed.

"What I think happened is when the device was damaged, the energy from Apocalypse's plasma blast actually mixed itself with the energy particles from the device, and possibly even Phoenix's natural aura and it created a wormhole…"

"Which led me here," she finished.

"Exactly."

"Well, is there a way to reverse it?"

Forge paused. "Not that I know." Jean sighed heavily. "But, I'm working on one. Trust me!"

"Alright," Jean gave in. "Give me a call when you have something." She shut the phone and threw it into the seat, rubbing her face. So many things were baffling to Jean; and she'd never been one to be confused. She understood what people like Hank and Forge did for a living, but she knew that if she wanted answers, she needed all the help she could get; including risking her secret to Hank.

* * *

Scott opened the door to their bedroom and saw Jean still sleeping. Looking at the alarm clock, he sighed and pulled the covers off of her, waking her up instantly. "Hey!"

"It's already nine," he said as he opened the blinds wide.

Jean shielded her eyes as she sat up. "So?"

"The Professor called a danger room session," he informed her, throwing her jeans at her.

Jean shot him a look as he left the room. Rolling her eyes, she changed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Once Jean was changed into her uniform, she walked outside to the danger room where the others were waiting. Tugging on her uniform, she saw Scott shoot her a look and the Professor grin at her. "Something the matter, Jean?"

She looked down at the Professor. "When are guys going to get new suits?"

"What's wrong with these?" Ororo asked.

"They're uncomfortable and they don't protect you well enough," Jean said.

Charles chuckled and headed to the control room. "Wait, Professor," Scott said. "What's the scenario?"

"Ah yes," the older man said, smirking. He looked up at Jean and gave her a wink. She raised her eyebrows as he looked at the group. "Phoenix and Wolverine, against the X-Men."

Logan cocked an eyebrow as Emma's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me!"

"Afraid not," Charles said as he disappeared into the room.

The danger room doors opened and Jean watched the X-men all exchanged worried looks. She picked up several thoughts from them:

'_This is insane!"_

"_They're gonna kill us."_

"_What is the point of this?"_

"_It's Saturday and I'm tired…"_

"_She's not even that powerful."_

Jean looked at Scott, who muttered, "Let's get this over with."

Frowning, Jean tried swiping his mind for a clue to lead on his mood but she found nothing. His mental blocks were very strong. The only explanation for that would have to be… She turned swiftly to Emma and saw her looking at Scott, thinking of his safety. Jean smiled to herself. _So…this is when the affair happened?_

Logan looked at Jean. "You ready?"

She nodded and they retreated from the group. As Jean followed Logan, they found a good hiding place while the team was gathering their mission. Jean looked at Logan and him back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He scoffed. "Come on, I know ya better than that."

Truth was all Jean could think about was Logan in her time. _Her_ Logan.

"_I know it's a lot you're going through," Logan said._

_Jean glanced at Logan and smiled. "Why do you think that?"_

_He gave her a cocky grin. "Cuz I know ya." She laughed softly and his expression altered. "I mean it though, Jeannie. I don't want ya to come to me just cuz yer in pain…"_

_She touched his arm, causing him to look at her, and cock his eyebrow, looking down as her hand trailed his arm, down to his hand, and she squeezed it. "I'm not," she whispered. "I wouldn't hurt you like that."_

_He nodded. "That's all I need to know."_

_She nodded as well, looking straight ahead as the snow fell to the ground lightly. "Scott and I are over. We were over long before he was killed. I just never realized it."_

_Logan turned and gently placed his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "I know how much you two meant to each other…" he whispered. As a single tear fell from Jean's eye, Logan caught it, and wiped it away. "I know how hard it is to lose something you care about and how intricate it is to put it behind you."_

"_As much as I loved Scott, we grew apart," she said, looking down. "I blame myself for his death because I think that I didn't save him because I didn't love him anymore…"_

_Logan shook his head. "That's bullshit Jean, and you know it. Don't you dare fuckin' say something like that. You loved Cyke more than the world and you nearly died for him."_

_She looked up, into the eyes of Logan, and choked back a sob. "But I love you."_

_The realization and truth of the words hit Logan hard. He was sure if he wasn't holding onto Jean that he would've fell back. As she cried, he lifted her chin and kissed her softly and slowly. His mind nearly exploded of Jean's thoughts and emotions. He literally _felt_ the way Jean felt about him. As the kiss deepened and intensified, he poured his soul into her, and _she_ could feel everything Logan felt. Their past, present and future lives spilled into the other and their love was outspoken. Jean, seeing images of Logan's past, pulled away first, panting. Feeling her angst, Logan stepped back. "Sorry," he whispered. She shook her head and pulled him in for another kiss._

Logan gave her a look. "What?" she asked defensively.

"You been lookin' at me strange for the past couple of minutes."

She shook off the remembrance and inhaled deeply. "I'm just collecting my thoughts," she muttered.

Still unconvinced, he nodded and watched as the team split up. "Here we go."

* * *

From the control room, Charles watched as Phoenix and Wolverine took care of over half the team within the first few minutes so only Hank, Ororo, Scott, Rogue and Gambit were left. He laughed to himself when he saw that Logan took out Hank and Gambit in one hit.

* * *

Jean's black eyes burned into Rogue and she felt her stomach turn. "Did ya know how scary ya look, darlin'?"

Jean growled and threw a fireball at her but Rogue ducked and it the wall behind her. She flew up in the air, Jean following, and moved into an empty building as Logan fought Ororo and Scott. Jean landed outside the building and looked around, not seeing Rogue. Before she could sense it, Rogue hit the ground behind Jean. Hearing it, Jean grabbed Rogue and threw her against another wall. Before Rogue could defend herself, Jean hit her hard, with a flamed fist, knocking Rogue down. Jean smiled and walked away as the young girl groaned in pain. Seething inside, Rogue angrily jumped up and hit Jean from the behind. Surprising the older woman, Rogue threw off her glove and touched Jean's hand. Jean screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. Logan, astoundingly feeling Jean's pain, stopped in mid fight, getting hit with Scott's blast. As the scene around him melted, he was met with the other X-Men, including Scott, who looked around in misunderstanding.

"No!"

Ororo looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Jean's still in there!"

Hank grabbed his arm. "Logan…"

He threw the blue mutant off of him. "You don't understand!"

As the door opened, Rogue walked in, and was met with the shocked faces of the X-Men. "What?" she asked innocently.

Logan pounded on the door even more as Scott ran up to the control room. "Jean!"

* * *

As Jean fell to the ground, unconscious, Rogue stood up and smiled as Charles came _walking_ to them. Rogue smiled, transforming back into her original form, as Charles turned into Apocalypse. Looking down at Jean's unconscious form, he smiled at Mystique.

"Great job my dear," Apocalypse commended. "Did you learn anything?"

"She came here the same way you did," Mystique said. "And she had no idea how she got here or why."

"What about Wolverine?"

She shook her head. "Not from your time."

Apocalypse frowned slightly. "Hmmm, I must've killed him before we were sent here. Oh well."

"What do we do with her?"

Apocalypse looked down at Jean's unconscious form. "Leave her, for now. The time isn't right yet."

Nodding, the two disappeared as the danger room switched back to normal. From the control room, Scott opened the doors and watched as the X-Men rushed in to check on Jean. Hank reached her first and shouted at Scott to get to the infirmary. Scott moved quickly, hearing him mutter something about her being killed. As his heart thudded in his chest, Scott ran.

He never ran so fast in his life.

* * *

quote-by : William Butler Yeats 


	7. Undertook

_---------_

"**To gain that which is worth having, it may be necessary to lose everything else."**

_------------------_

_Scott is…_

_He's…_

_Jean sighed. It was much more difficult to believe in it and say it than to actually see it. _He's one of them…the enemy.Someone,_ Jean breathed in deeply once more. _Someone I am supposed to kill.

_But how? My husband…_

"_Jeannie?"_

_From within the office of Charles Xavier, leaning over many floor tactics of an derelict storehouse in the downtown area where Apocalypse took most of his army, Jean looked up and turned around to see a feral Logan standing there. His hands shoved in his pockets and his grayish blue eyes burning into hers, Jean's jaw tightened, her game face being put on, and her shields rose up. _

_Logan's brows creased and he snorted at Jean. "Ya don't have to shut down on me, Red," he replied._

_Jean snickered, looking back down at the desk. "Don't I?"_

_Frowning, Logan walked further into the room and stood beside Jean, looking momentarily at what she was studying, before looking at her. "Stop it."_

_She turned towards him, her eyes burning of wrath and pain, radiating off of Logan. "What?" she asked, almost as if to half mock him and half defy him._

"_Don't blame yourself for it," he said sensitively. "Chuck…Cyke…"_

"_How can I not, Logan?" Jean asked agonizingly, her voice rising slightly. "How can I not blame myself for this? If I had been paying attention, I would've seen all of this. It was right there in front of me and I just let it happen!"_

_Logan grabbed Jean by the shoulders and looked at her hardheartedly. "I ain't gonna say it again, Jeannie," he growled, scowling at her. "It ain't your goddamn fault. Apocalypse fooled all of us."_

_Jean, in a rage, shoved Logan off of her. "He is my _husband_," she said fiercely. "And Charles was like a father to me. _He

* * *

Jean's eyes fluttered open and for the second time that she could remember, she could only see white. At first, she thought she was in heaven, but then with her past, er, future, she quickly realized the truth. She was still on earth…still in hell. She titled her head to the right, to see Hank writing on a chart, once more, and then looked to her left, to see Logan, passed out, in a chair. She frowned faintly.

"_Scott had an affair with Emma."_

_Logan gazed into Jean's eyes and slowly nodded. "I know."_

_For a brief instance, her eyes flashed, but it was so swift, that it didn't register with Logan. "How did you know?" Jean demanded. "And why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I wasn't sure," Logan answered honestly. "Doesn't do much good if I go bursting in on ya in yer room and tell you I 'sense' that Scott's been cheatin' cuz he smells like a pansy."_

_Jean found herself laughing. Though it was inappropriate, she couldn't help it. He, in turn, shot her a wolfish grin and she found herself kissing Logan tenderly. Though he tensed at first, Logan slowly relaxed into the kiss as it deepened, becoming more passionate. Logan didn't break away at first, but when he did, he heard Jean moan._

"_Red," he breathed. Jean stared at him, _through _him, "You just found out 'bout Scooter. Maybe you should…"_

_But he was cut off by another kiss. _Damn,_ he thought, _she certainly knows what she wants and how to get it. _Part of him wondered if somehow she was merely controlling him, acting upon his feelings for her and clouding his judgment._

_It wasn't until they fell back unto the bed, naked from the waist up, that he reasoned his judgment was clouded, not because of her…but for the love of Jean instead._

Logan awoke from his short doze to see Jean staring at him, half in disorder and the other half in reprieve.

"Jean?"

She smiled harmoniously at him but it seemed to be pained, somewhat broken. He sensed that something was wrong, but he couldn't point it out. Hank walked over by her side and shut off the machines. Jean in response, sat up, taking the IV's out, and looking at Hank.

"Do you remember what happened?" Hank asked.

Jean shook her head. "I only remember feeling my power draining from me." Her eyes widened. "Rogue…"

Hank shook his head. "It wasn't her." Jean sighed in relief though she was truly incensed inside. _Mystique._ "How do you feel otherwise?"

"Besides being weak? Jean shrugged. "Fine. My powers are a bit fuzzy though."

Hank nodded. "Well, that's to be expected." He gave her a small grin. "Try not to end up down here again, okay?"

She offered an indignant grin back and jumped off the table, with Logan following behind her. Just as they were exiting the infirmary, she took him by the hand, rather compellingly, and led him down the hall.

Logan cocked his eyebrow and frowned in confusion at her suddenly urgent ness. "Jeannie…"

"I need you to come with me," she said promptly.

As they walked down the hallway hurriedly, Jean opened the door to where their uniforms were stored and peeked inside. Not sensing nor seeing anyone, she pulled Logan in and closed the door, locking it. Logan looked at her in confusion as she pushed him down, sitting him on the bench. "Jean…"

She sat down in front of him and took in a deep breath. "I need to do something," she said. Logan still looked at her, baffled. "I need you to trust me and open your mind to me."

"Jean," he breathed as she brought her hands up to his head. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

She looked at him and in all seriousness said, "I'm not from here." His frown deepened. "I'm not _your_ Jean." He looked at her, puzzled, and she could feel all of his emotions at the one time and she grimaced. "I need you to focus on a good thought," she said, "and close your eyes."

Sighing, he did so. Jean closed her eyes as well and focused in on her last moments with _her_ Logan.

_She saw him. Apocalypse, laughing at her, as Jean's life force was fading away. The foreign object had done a number to her. Jean walked up to it and saw herself in front of her, slipping away. Taking a look at Apocalypse, who moved in for the killing blow, Jean rounded the area and bent over next to the unconscious Logan. Touching his temple, she turned back as she saw Apocalypse throw the plasma blast at her other form._

Logan gasped and Jean's hands instantly left his head. She fought to control her breathing as she looked down and saw dried blood was covered on her shirt. Touching it, she lifted up the shirt and trailed her smooth skin. No injury. She looked up at Logan and for the first time, felt the sense of familiarly to him. "Logan?"

He looked at her, really _looked at her_, and grinned, kissing her passionately. When it broke, both panted, pressing their forehead's together. "Jean," he breathed.

"I thought I'd lost you," Jean said. Logan looked up at her. "After Scott…I couldn't," she cried.

He stroked her cheek. "I'm here now," he said. "That's all that matters."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's worse here, Logan." He frowned. "Apocalypse is here, with the same memories that we have." He shook his head. "Things are different. With the same timeline…" She looked at him closely. "I've seen their future here and it's much worse."

"How can it be worse, Jeannie?"

She shook her head, a single tear running down her face. "It is. With the knowledge and influence that he has…"

"Sinister?" Logan asked. "Shaw? What happened to them?"

"They're still alive."

"Shit," Logan muttered, standing up.

Jean looked at him. "I didn't know what to do," Jean said. "Everything here, while I know it's going to happen, I don't know how to stop it. I already changed history once…"

"How?" Logan interrupted.

"Ororo," Jean said merely. Logan nodded, thinking back to the first events that led the advancement of Judgment day. "But everything after that keeps happening."

"Have you spoken to Forge?"

Jean nodded. "He's trying to find a way to reverse the effects," she stated. "In the meantime, I've been trying to advert the future as much as possible, but the affair happens sooner than I think and everything here is twisted…"

Logan knelt in front of Jean, grabbing her by the shoulders, and looking into her eyes. "Jeannie, don't worry," he said sympathetically. "We'll do what we can here while figuring out a way to get back to our time and killing that bastard."

Jean nodded, choosing not to tell him what happened while he was knocked out. _Not yet…_

"Now, ya said that Ororo's death was already averted?" Jean nodded. "So…that leaves…"

"Scott's," Jean whispered.

* * *

Quote by: B. Delvin 


	8. Magneto Learns

_Scott sat on the edge of the bed as the bathroom door slowly opened and Jean carefully stepped out, eying Scott, tears streaming down her face. Within seconds, Scott was at her side, helping her to the bed to sit down while she quietly, and controllably, sobbed._

_Scott looked down and saw that Jean had something in her hand. He looked back up into her eyes and swallowed hard. "Jean…what happened?"_

_It was no real secret within the mansion and in between Scott and Jean that they were trying to conceive. Jean had wanted a child so badly that it made Scott want one as well. While everyone knew they'd make great parents, it was easier said than dead. It had already been seven months of them trying and it never worked out for them. To have failed again not only would break Scott's heart, but he knew that Jean wouldn't fare well with it._

_Still sobbing, she turned to her husband, wiping tears from her eyes. Slowly, but surely, a small smile crept among her rose lips. Scott found himself nearly laughing as Jean cried out in joy, wrapping her arms around Scott. He kissed her tenderly as he mumbled, "I love you," before taking her to bed._

Sitting in the empty den, Logan walked past, stopping, as he saw Jean sitting alone, her eyes lost in her own thoughts. He quietly walked in, and despite him being quiet about it, Jean sensed him and looked up, offering him a weak smile.

Taking a chair and putting it in front of her, he sat down, and looked at Jean. "Not thinkin' to hardly, are ya darlin'?"

Jean smiled again and brushed her hair back from her face. "I keep thinking," she said softly.

"'Bout what?"

Jean looked at Logan, feeling his apprehension through their link, as she sighed. "Sinister," Jean answered.

Logan nodded, ignoring the bad taste that he suddenly got in the back of his throat. "You were thinking about Scott," he pointed out.

Instead of nodding, or confirming it in a different gesture, she gave him the answer he knew by replying, "Sinister killed my child, Logan. He killed the relationship, marriage, and comment that Scott and I swore to each other." Logan looked down, avoided Jean's gaze. "He's alive in this world, Logan."

"I know," he said softly before he looked up at Jean again. "He killed Marko, remember?"

Jean swallowed hard and shook her head. "I just don't think that I can do it."

"Do we really have a choice?"

* * *

"I don't understand why Mystique is working with Apocalypse," Scott said to the group.

Sitting in Xavier's office, the X-Men gathered at Charles request, to discuss the looming threats. "What about Magneto?" Ororo asked as Logan and Jean quietly slipped in and joined the group.

"What about him?" Emma asked. "The less we see of him, the better."

But Charles was shaking his head. "No, Ororo's right. It is unusual for Erik to just simply disappear. Even more so for Mystique to work with Apocalypse without Erik."

"None of this adds up," Hank said. "Mystique working with Apocalypse, Magneto disappearing, Trask running the FoH and now Sinister is making his presence known."

Jean and Logan both exchanged looks, which Rogue caught. "Do ya two know somethin'?"

Jean cleared her throat, catching the look Scott shot her, as Logan answered, "Yes."

"By all means, share," Scott replied dryly.

"I know where Magneto is."

* * *

Walking down an alleyway, Rogue glanced behind her as she followed Logan and Scott. Hearing shouting, followed by gun shots, Rogue jumped slightly. "Are ya sure this is the right place?"

Logan nodded. "Yep."

"We're in an empty and smelly alley, Logan," Scott replied, wrinkling his nose. "There's no way that Magneto will be here."

"Wanna bet?" Logan challenged, raising his eyebrows. Scott only frowned and shook his head. "What's with you and Red, one eyed?"

Scott blinked. "What?"

"Ya heard me."

"Why is that your business?"

Logan grinned. "Little sensitive huh?" he chuckled. "Maybe you need some Midol, bub. It might help ya."

Rogue stifled a giggle, earning a look from Scott, as he turned to Logan. "Jean and I are fine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's just…"

Logan turned to Scott. "She loves ya." Scott swallowed. "And I ain't talkin' 'bout that Frost bitch," he added, Rogue raising her eyebrows. "Jeannie really cares about ya and all ya doin' is tearing her heart outta her chest."

"Why is that any of your business?" Scott said, getting in Logan's face.

Logan only smiled, turning back around, and muttered, "Doesn't matter anyways 'cuz she's with me."

"What'd you say?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

Scott huffed as Logan stopped. He watched as Logan looked down and removed a blanket from a man's figure. Standing back up, he sighed as the man slowly sat up, and looked around.

"Whatddya want?" the man spat.

"Magnus," Logan said.

The man looked up at him. "Never heard of him."

"Alright…how about Phoenix?"

The man looked at him, slowly rising to his feet. "What do you want?"

"We need your help," Scott said before Logan replied.

Stepping into the light, the man said, "For what?"

Scott and Rogue gasped slightly, seeing the man's face in the light, and recognizing him as Magneto. "Erik?" Rogue croaked out.

Magneto raised his eyebrows as Logan stepped in between them. "We need to get outta here," he said. "We'll let ya get cleaned up and have Jean check on ya."

* * *

"How much do you know about what's going on?"

Erik looked up at Jean, raising his eyebrow at her question, as she injected yet another needle into his arm. "Judging by the simple, yet unexplainable fact that Wolverine sought me out to bring me here, I wouldn't say that I know much."

Jean nodded, putting the needle down, and snapping off her gloves she threw in the trash bin. "Apocalypse."

The one word that Jean uttered was enough to catch his full attention. "I know about him, yes," Erik said, rolling down his sleeve. Jean pushed away the cart and stood in front of Erik, folding her arms across her chest and looking at him through her glasses. "He's gathering an army."

Jean shook her head. "No," she said, taking off her glasses and setting them on the table next to the lab's computer. "He already has one." Erik snickered, causing Jean to raise her eyebrow and frown upon him. "He does…doesn't he?"

Jean took off her lab coat and threw it across the chair. "The Apocalypse that you and the X-Men are familiar with is not the mutant you're dealing with."

"What are you talking about, Jean?"

Jean took the papers that came out from the printer and looked them over as she walked back to Erik. "I'm not from this time," she told him, finally looking at him, and setting the papers down. "Neither is Logan."

Erik swallowed hard, not quite believing Jean. "Well then dear child…where are you from?"

"The future."

Jean's expression was so deadpanned…so expressionless…that it chilled Erik to the bone. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. It was then that he realized it wasn't a joke. Jean was telling the truth and her eyes reflected that. So much pain, sadness and anger were built up in them that it was hard for Erik to ignore it. "Oh," was all Erik could manage.

Jean stood up again and walked back to her desk. "It was during a fight," she told him. "Logan and Forge were unconscious and I was fatally wounded. Forge had built a device, one that could transport any of us to the past and warn the X-Men, because Apocalypse had taken us by surprise."

Watching Jean, he noticed that was organizing the desk, trying to distract herself from the events while telling them to him. "So…what happened?"

Jean looked back at Erik and sighed, leaning against the table. "The power in his plasmatic blast must've set off the device. I thought it was destroyed in the ambush…but apparently not."

"And it transported you here?"

Jean nodded. "But not only myself…Apocalypse as well. With the knowledge that he has, he was learned from his mistakes. The times were we _did_ defeat him in the small battles."

"Now he knows," Erik whispered, filling in the blanks.

Once more, Jean nodded. "Except, even in those times, we still failed."

Erik's eyes widened slightly as he carefully jumped off the bed and regarded Jean. "Your world Jean…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. As a telepath, a human being, and what some might call friend, Jean already knew what Erik was asking. To that, she shook her head. "The world was destroyed," she said quietly. "A handful of humans, somehow, managed to survive. Only myself, Logan and Forge were left."

"Of the X-Men?" Erik asked. "Or mutants?"

Jean's face never changed. "Both," she said with no emotion. Erik didn't expect her too. As a young woman, a powerful mutant…it was one thing to fight for a cause, but another to fight for a lost one.

"So…I guess I, uh," Erik stumbled.

Jean began to walk towards the doors. "You don't want to ask me," she said.

"Wait!" Erik stopped her at the door and watched how she sighed deeply, but refused to turn around. "I think I should know."

Jean then turned around and Erik regarded Jean. Not as a warrior or a goddess; but as a person…one with feelings. A single tear ran down her cheek as her eyes filled with tears. "Charles," she whispered.

Erik blinked. "Charles?" he asked, confused.

Jean nodded, wiping the tear away. "He became Apocalypse's horseman."

Erik's eyes looked downcast. "Was it...did he kill…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

To Jean, it was one of the first periods where she saw Erik, Magneto, as a person as well. "He wouldn't," she said softly. Turning back to the doors, she hit the button and it opened. Turning her head slightly, she added, "But I did."

Erik watched Jean walk out and as the doors closed, she left him to himself. Emotionally torn and conflicted, Erik collapsed into the nearest chair, and took in the information. Things were different.

Things were indeed different.

* * *

"_Charles!" Magneto bellowed from below. He watched as his old friend looked down at him, his eyes glowing in the storm, and smiled. The eerie feeling crept up his spine but he ignored it. "You must cease this at once!"_

_Charles slowly hovered down towards him. "Or what?" he challenged. "Are you going to slap me on my wrist?"_

_Magneto gave a quick glance at Jean, who already had her hands full in dealing with Apocalypse. Charles turned his attention to Jean as well and laughed. Turning back to Magneto, he said, "She's quite something, isn't she?"_

"_Charles," Magneto warned._

"_I never once thought of her to lead an army to their death," Charles continued. "Phoenix I thought for sure would've joined us. If not that then at least destroy this miserable world."_

_Magneto's eyes flashed in angry. "Then I guess you don't know her very well, now do you?" The statement silenced Xavier and Magneto grinned. "You were supposed to be her father and what did you do?" When Charles said nothing, Magneto continued. "You mind raped her. For days you tortured her. _You_ were the one that planned for Jean to be kidnapped. When we thought you were 'missing', you planned the whole thing. Take a look at her, Charles." He did so, glanced at Jean as she screamed, using her powers to kill another mutant, without so much as blinking. "She was never like this; you made her into this warrior. It's so different now," Magneto said as Charles glanced back at him. "You can hardly tell the difference between Jean Grey and Dark Phoenix. Congrats Charles…I believe you just signed your death certificate."_

_Yelling in anger, Charles dove at Erik and tackled him. Using his weight, Magneto braced himself and rolled with Charles. Both scrambled to their feet as Charles used his powers to telekinetically toss a car towards Erik. Acting quickly, Magneto rose in the air, nearly missing the car and scowled at his old friend. "Is that the best you can do?"_

_Growling, Charles held out his hand, which to Magneto's amazement, a sword appeared in it. Charles lashed out, nicking Erik in his arm. In turn, he used his powers to pry the sword away, but realized it wasn't working. "What the-?"_

_Charles grinned. "You can't use your powers on something that doesn't exist." Magneto snarled. "Your helmet might block my telepathy…but your eyes can still my hallucinations…and believe in them!" Shouting out, Charles rammed the sword into Erik's stomach. Not realizing it soon enough, he was powerless to stop it. His eyes widened, he realized his fatal mistake. While Charles had distracted him, he was able to create a real sword, just before Erik realized what had happened. Grunting Erik fell to the ground and hit it with a sickening impact. As his hands searched his wound, Charles landed on the ground and stood over him, smirking._

"_Sorry old friend," he said. "Don't die too quickly," he added smugly._

_Erik watched as he rose into the air and disappeared. Closing his eyes, he prayed it was just a nightmare, but was not granted the relief when he opened his eyes again. _I'm sorry…_ he thought, over and over, as he suddenly felt cold. _

_Then he heard rustling…footsteps, running…towards him, He grunted in pain as he tried to move, but found that he couldn't. As he opened his eyes again, he felt a gentle, warm hand, over his wound, pressing in. He clenched his teeth in pain as he saw red hair fall down upon him. "Jean?"_

_Though he was no telepath, he could tell that she was nearly close to losing it; she had been through so much, Without Erik there…she didn't know what to do. He could feel her hand trembling as she examined her body for other injuries. "Jean," he said again. She looked at him and suddenly, he felt better. "It's…bad…"_

_Jean gave him a panicked expression. "I can't fix this," she whispered. "There's…too much…"_

_With his left hand, he grabbed her right and squeezed it the best he could. Jean froze and looked at him, tears running down her face. He saw how battered she was. She had a few cuts into her uniform and dried blood that soaked it. "I think…" he blurted out. "That…it went…all…the way through."_

_Jean bit her lip, nodding. "It did."_

_He managed to give her a smile. "It's…alright…"_

_Jean shook her head. "You shouldn't talk."_

'_I'm sorry,' he sent to her._

"_For what?"_

'_This.'_

_Jean's jaw tightened. "Charles did this to you…didn't he?" she demanded._

'_It's not important.'_

_Jean shook her head. She gently removed her bloody hand and looked at the wound. It wasn't helping any; blood was still flowing freely from it. At this point, he must've lost over a dozen liters. It surprised Jean that he was still alive. _

_And then it occurred to her._

"_He wants you to suffer, doesn't he?"_

_Erik didn't move; nor did he say anything. Jean cursed. 'Despite all of this,' Erik told her telepathically. 'I feel as if I am proud of him.'_

_Jean raised her brow, sending Erik a look. "You're the bad guy…of course you'd say that." Erik laughed. Though it hurt like hell, and Jean panicked, covering his wound again, he laughed. "Erik…I…can end it for you." He looked up at her and she stared back at him, ashamed to tell him. "I can make it so you won't suffer."_

_Not thinking about it, trusting Jean completely, he nodded. Jean nodded as well, and she placed her free hand on his chest, open palmed, and leaned in slowly to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. Once she pulled back, he saw that he eyes were glowing. Little fires were dancing within him and for the first time in his life…he felt at piece. The world was going to hell in a hand basket around them…but he felt warm and safe. He saw the errors of his ways and he accepted them. Jean's hand glowed brightly and soon the light traveled among Erik's body. It didn't take long and it wasn't painful. He gave Jean a comforting smile before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath…his last one. _

"So…?"

Jean looked up and saw Logan standing in front of her. She cleared her throat and stepped out of the elevator and pass Logan. "He's clean," she said as Logan followed.

"No trace of the virus?"

Jean shook her head. "None at all. No tracer beacons, no virus, and no blood disorder."

"Alright…" Logan said, taking in the information. "This is good."

Jean stopped and turned to face Logan. "We need to discuss something."

"What?"

Jean's eyes darkened slightly. "I think you know what."

Thinking about it, Logan slowly shook his head. "No…"

"Logan…"

"Jeannie, no! We both know what happens when we let our negatives out."

"We're in the middle of a war, Logan!" she shouted. "When will you wake up and see that?"

"Everyday is a war!" he shot back.

"Not for them out there," Jean hissed, pointed outside to the window. Logan followed her finger and sighed. "We already saw what happens when we take this approach. Do you really want to relive that? Because I damn sure don't!"

"How do you know that, Jean?" Logan asked. "For all we know, we're changing the future right now."

"But we don't know," she retorted. "I don't want to have dig anyone's grave, you hear me?"

Logan looked at Jean carefully and she glared right back at him. "Jean…what you're proposing…"

"We both have them under control," she told him.

"But is it enough?" he asked. "Everything here has jumped up. You know damn well that we were training to deal with our negatives."

"Then we'll train here. Faster and harder," she told him. "One way or the other Logan, we're stopping our future from happening."

"Even at the cost of losing yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Especially at that cost," Jean answered quickly. "I've seen them all die. If I can see us saving them…then whatever the cost is…it's worth it."

As Jean turned and walked down the hallway, Logan watched her, tossing her words around in his head.

Whatever the cost is…


	9. The Truth about Xavier

Emma stood outside the mansion, in the garden, concentrating, her eyes closed. That was why she didn't hear Jean come up from behind her. "What're you doing out here, Emma?"

Emma gasped and spun around. "Is it a crime to be out here?" Emma asked, covering up her surprise. Jean smirked at her and Emma felt chills run down her spine.

"Who were you talking with, Emma?"

Despite the shock she felt, Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I wasn't _talking_ to anyone, Jean. Have you lost your mind?"

Jean's smirk never wavered. "Telepathically," Jean replied walking up to Emma.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Jean said, now standing inches from Emma. "How's Jason?"

Emma's eyes widened and her face registered the shock and her eyes reflected the fear. It was no use in denying it now. "How?"

"I know a lot more than you think," Jean said surreptitiously. "And I hope that you're smart enough to realize that Shaw and Sinister are betraying you," she added, walking past Emma. "Then again," she said, turning to face Emma. "You did go around screwing Scott and thinking that I didn't know."

If Emma's eyes had gotten any bigger, Jean was sure they would've popped out of her head. Either that or the shock alone would've put her in a coma. "What're you talking about?"

Jean rolled her eyes and sat down on the stone bench, her eyes never leaving Emma's. "Let me simplify this for you, Emma," Jean began. "If I'm wrong, then stop me." Emma eyes Jean but nodded, curious to see where it was heading. "You played getting kicked out of the Hellfire Club and screamed revenge and that you were going to change your ways so the X-Men, specifically Charles and Scott, would take pity on you. With their help and resources, you tracked down Selena, Shaw and Jason and killed them. With nowhere to go, Scott asked you to stay in the mansion with them. Shortly after, Charles welcomed you to the team where you became an X-Man. But, alas…Jason and Shaw weren't dead. In fact, the three of you planned the whole thing just like you planned to mind rape Scott so you could be an X-Men. But, someone threw a screwdriver in the engine and you started to fall in love with Scott." Emma looked at Jean dangerously when the former only grinned. "How am I doing so far?"

"Surprisingly well," Emma muttered.

Jean then stood up and walked towards Emma. "See…here's what you weren't counting on," she said looking at Emma. "Sinister knew about you're little secret and blurted the whole thing to Jason and Shaw so know they are planning to kill you, while you still believe that you're gonna kill the X-Men…they're going to kill you _and_ the X-Men."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I understand how you know about how I came here…but how do you know the rest?"

"Like I told you…I know a lot more than you think."

Emma folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you telling me all of this, Jean?"

At this, Jean broke her eye contact and wondered away slightly, searching for the right words. Emma sensed Jean's hesitation, but said nothing. "Believe it or not…I know you love Scott. Even a vindictive bitch such as yourself," Jean said. "You need to make a decision, Emma. You either stay and fight with Scott, or you stab that knife through my back when I turn around because either way, I will not tolerate being lied to or seeing Scott suffer from betrayal."

As Jean moved past Emma, she spoke up. "What's in it for you?"

Opening the sliding glass door, Jean looked back at Emma. "Me?" Emma nodded and Jean shrugged, looking at their surroundings. "A free world."

* * *

"We've already changed a lot," Logan said. Jean looked at him as she pulled out a loaf of bread and a kitchen knife. "Ororo's not dead; Scott and the Professor are still here…"

"I'm ending things with Scott," Jean interrupted as she sliced the bread. Logan paused and stood there, silent, for a few minutes. Jean looked up at him, but said nothing, and went back to sealing the bread.

"You're…" Logan managed. "Why?"

Walking back to the cabinet, Jean put the bread back as she said, "Because in our time, Scott was happy with Emma. And I could actually put up with her." Opening the fridge, she added, "Besides…what Scott and I had has come and gone. I'm a different person now."

As he watched her pull out more ingredients, he said, "And you think that by doing this it's gonna change the future for the better?"

Jean sighed and looked at Logan. "No. This is one of the times where I don't give a shit how it affects the future. It's what I want."

"And what is it that you want?"

Jean passed Logan a look. "If this is your way of being dense, stop. It doesn't suit you." Logan chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her neck.

"I just wanted to be sure," he said lowly.

Jean put down the knife and turned to face Logan, touching his face. "You know I love you."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her when Jean suddenly sensed someone. Turning quickly, leaving Logan hanging, she blurted, "Bobby!"

Logan looked up sharply and growled deep in his throat as Bobby stood in the doorway and looked at the two of them. "I guess this is way we're allowed in the kitchen only at certain times," he quipped.

Jean rolled her eyes as Logan glared at Bobby who only flashed them a corny grin.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they're different," Jubilee said.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You been watchin' too many romance movies, Jubes."

"I have not!" the younger girl exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

Remy, leaning against the door frame, chuckled. Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "What're you laughin' at, Swamp Rat?"

Remy raised his hands up in defense, but continued to smile. "Gambit laugh at nobody."

Rogue narrowed her eyes as Jubilee covered her mouth and sneezed, "Bullshit."

"Keep it up, little girl," Rogue said, rising her fist, "and I'll knock ya into the middle of next week." Jubilee in turn stuck out her tongue. "Why you…!"

Laughing, Jubilee took off running, Rogue on her tail, as Remy moved out of the way, seeing Kitty coming around the corner, reading a book in her hands. "Cherie," he purred.

Kitty didn't even look up at him. "What do you want Remy?"

"Nothing," he said. "Can't Gambit just see how a beautiful girl as yerself if doin'?"

"No." Remy's face fell and Kitty shook her head, looking at him. "Are Rogue and Jubes at it again?" Remy nodded and Kitty rolled her eyes. "Bobby and Scott are in the garage playing cards…"

Remy's eyes lit up. "Gambit likes cards," he said before taking off.

"Don't tell them I told you!" Kitty called after him. Shaking her head, she sighed, "If you get caught cheating again, I won't hear the end of it from Scott," she muttered.

* * *

Hearing voices from behind the office door of Xavier's, Jean slowly turned the door knob and walked in, seeing Charles and Erik stop in mid-sentence to look at her. Jean quietly closed the door, "Don't stop for me," she said.

"Jean," Charles replied happily. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Her eyes shifted from Erik to Charles. "You two were just catching up?"

"Yes," Erik answered. "We were."

'_Jean, are you alright?'_

Jean's eyes blazed into Charles. In front of her was Charles Xavier; the _real_ man. The father she never had; her mentor. But all she could see was Charles Xavier, the killer. The man who murdered her family; who tortured her and killed so many of her friends. Just to get a good laugh out of it.

"_Dad?"_

_Jean slowly opened the door leading into her family's two story house and peered inside. Her eyes widened as she surveyed the damage that had been done. Things had been broken, smashed and torn apart. She walked in, careful not to step on the broken glass, and saw the bodies on the floor. Jean gasped, raised a hand to her mouth, and fighting the urge to throw up as she rushed to the bodies of her family. She searched desperately for a pulse, but didn't find any of either of the three bodies. Her eyes glowed brightly, her hand illuminating, as she placed it on her father's chest. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to find what it was that caused this…but found nothing. She cursed in anger as she buried her powers as more tears rolled down her face. Her family was gone…and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about. She had failed to protect them; just like she had failed Ororo._

_She heard glass crack and she turned sharply to the intruder. Her eyes widened as she saw Xavier standing there, _standing_, and looking down at the dead bodies. "It's a shame," he said gently._

_Jean wept loudly and looked back down at her father. "I couldn't save them," she whispered. "I tried…"_

"_It was difficult."_

_Jean's heart stopped. _What is he talking about?_ she thought. So many answers crept into her mind but she refused to listen. _No! Not him! No!_ Slowly, her head turned to him. Her eyes reflected the anger and pain she felt and when he looked at her, he could see that. And it excited him._

"_To kill them in a way in which a goddess," he said, "even as yourself could never reverse."_

_At this time, Jean was shaking. Her whole body was trembling with anger and dread as she slowly stood up. The tears on her face had dried up and now only a few tears were making her vision blurry. "Tell me," she said, her voice wavering with anger, "that is wasn't you." Charles looked at Jean, proud at what she had become in the years that had passed, but said nothing. "TELL ME!" she shouted._

"_I won't tell you what you want to hear, Jean," he said. "You know me better than that."_

_Jean shook her head, her brain unable to process what lied before her. "I don't know you at all."_

_Charles continued to smile at her. "Yes you do. I'm practically a…"_

"_DON'T…say it," Jean warned him, lifting her finger. "You're not him," she said. "You're a pawn. A thing pretending to be Xavier."_

_Charles shook his head. "No. I'm very much the same man. Just…with a different view on things."_

"_BASTARD!" In rage, Jean hurled a fireball at Xavier, but his mental shield blocked it, not even scratching him. He, in turn, threw a telekinetic blast at Jean. He was so quick that she didn't have time to react and it hit her at full force, knocking her into the wall, and going right through it. _

_Xavier stepped over the dead Grey's bodies and peered into the broken wall to see Jean laying the rumble, a pool of blood quickly soaking the floor, and he smirked to himself. As he proceeded to walk out, he picked up a lit candle and smelled it. Nodding at the scent, he threw the candle towards the window's curtain and it quickly caught on fire. _

_Xavier walked out of the house and got into a car. He pulled away without a second thought as the Grey's house caught on fire, leaving it to ruins._

Jean's eyes were staring coldly at Charles.

"Jean?" Erik said slowly as he stood up.

"Stay out of my head," she hissed at Charles.

Sensing Jean's rage, Erik gently grabbed her arm, and prodded her to the door. "Jean…wasn't there something important that we suppose to finish…in the lab?" he made up.

Jean broke her gaze from Charles and looked at Erik, confused. Giving her a nudge, she nodded slowly, as if coming out of a daze. "Yeah…sure."

Sending another deadly glare at Charles, Erik led her out of the office, and closed the door. Erik noticed that her hand was trembling and he raised an eyebrow at her questionably. "Jean?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I just…cannot stand being near him." Jean looked at Erik. "How can I punish a man who hasn't even committed these crimes yet?" she asked, terrified and confused.

"You mean…that he _hasn't_ committed," Erik corrected. "Jean…you've changed so much, as I understand it…what makes you think that you cannot save Charles?"

Jean stared at Erik, as if to search for an answer that wouldn't bruise his ego or feelings towards his friend, but she could find none. She answered as bluntly as possible. "Because…he's the only one I _can't_ kill."


	10. The Truth can Kill

"It was the breaking moment for us as X-Men," Jean told Erik. "When Storm died, Apocalypse disappeared. We weren't sure if we would have another chance to catch him."

Jean and Erik retreated to the library where they found privacy. After Erik called Jean insane and unreasonable and threatening to tell Xavier the truth, she had dragged him in the room and slammed the door, locking it. If he wanted to tell his 'old friend' the truth then Jean would give him the _whole _truth. Even if it killed her all over again to discuss it.

"Charles was devastated," Jean continued. "He locked himself in his office for days. The only time we saw him was at Storm's funeral where he spoke. Poor man," she said shaking her head, "He could barely continue."

"What happened?" Erik asked.

Jean took in a deep breath. "Well…he finally came out one day…we were all in the kitchen…and he ordered us back to where Storm was killed. That's how we find out that Apocalypse had relocated. It was another blow dealt to us; we had nothing to go on. Then, Charles left one day. He told us that he had some business to attend to and he was going to visit an old friend."

"Moira," Erik said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Jean nodded. "He was supposed to be gone for a week; it ended up being three weeks." Jean took another breath and stood up, suddenly feeling very warm and uncomfortable. "Scott went to go see Moira, in search for Charles, while Logan and I searched within the city and on the outskirts."

"Let guess," Erik drawled. "He was nowhere to be found?"

Jean nodded. "That's when it all started; it's when I realized first hand that the war was starting…and we were already on the losing side."

"I was driving back to Westchester in my SUV when I was suddenly thrown off the road…"

_Jean kept her right hand on the wheel of the car as she plopped her left elbow on the window seal and held up her head. Dread was filled within her; the sinking feeling that she was never going to find the Professor…that it was too late. Just as she relaxed slightly, gripping the wheel with both hands, Jean heard a horn blaring. Confused, since no cars were on the road, she looked in her rearview mirror, but saw nothing. Glancing back in front of her, she saw a large semi quickly approaching her, in her lane! Panicking, Jean jerked the wheel to the right, the semi slammed on its brakes, nearly clipping her, as the SUV rocked back and forth, nearly losing traction. Keeping the SUV grounded, she swerved back into her lane and exhaled deeply, looking back in her mirror. The semi wasn't there. Her brows furrowed as he heart beat quickened. Something was wrong. She slammed on the brakes and the SUV skidded to a stop just as the road curved. Unbuckling her seat belt, Jean left the car running and opened the driver's door. Stepping out slowly, she narrowed her eyes as she looked back for any signs of the semi. She looked at the pavement and saw no skid marks from the semi. Frowning, Jean brushed her back. She turned around and looked down below her. The road she was on was on the end of the mountain and down below she saw nothing but rocks and grass. Convincing herself she was just tired, Jean jumped back in the SUV and closed the door. Just as she reached for her seat belt, she heard the blaring horn again. Looking out her driver's window, she saw the semi again. This time, however, it made impact. The metal hitting metal screamed in Jean's ears. She could feel the impact as the semi slammed into her SUV and sent it hitting the barrier and tumbling down the mountain side. The last thing Jean felt, rather than saw, was her SUV hitting the bottom ground._

_Then nothing…_

"You survived that?" Erik asked, amazed. Jean nodded, carelessly looking through the books on the shelves. "How?"

Jean shrugged, placing the book away. "I don't quite know."

Erik nodded slowly, absorbing the events. "Then what happened?"

Jean picked up another book and looked at Erik. "Then…I found out the truth."

"_Is she awake?"_

"_Hey! Quit it!"_

"_What?"_

"_Stop messing with it! You're gonna fuck up something then X will have your head."_

"_Hey…I think she's waking up…"_

"_Oh shit…"_

"_No wonder why they wanted to keep her alive. She's a looker."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Stop hitting me!"_

_Jean slowly opened her eyes then shut them when the piercing light hit her lens. She groaned from the pain, feeling as if her eyes were burning her. She tried to speak, but realized she couldn't; her mouth was dry and her throat felt like it was on fire. She attempted to open her eyes again and saw the outlined shadows of two males. _

"_Hey…I think she's trying to talk…"_

"_What's going on?" another voice said._

_Jean frowned. Why did that voice sound so familiar?_

"_I think she's awake, X."_

_Jean felt another presence beside her._

"_Jean?"_

_That voice…it was so familiar…_

"_Jean…can you hear me?" She felt the man grab a hold of her hand. "If you can, squeeze my hand." She did. "Good." She didn't see the man smile. "You two, go inform Nur, then leave us be."_

_Jean heard the two scurry and then a door shut. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a man leaning over her. He was blurry, but she was sure that she knew him. "Professor?" she croaked._

_He looked down at her. _

_Yep, it was him. Jean felt relief. He was alive…_

"_Don't try and speak…not yet," he told her. "Sleep."_

_And so she did…_

_The next time Jean opened her eyes, they didn't burn. She sat up, hissing in pain, and pushing herself up from her fetal position. She looked around and saw that she was in a locked cage, apparently passed out on the cold, dirty, hard ground. Still, she had no idea where she was…and it scared her. Then she remembered…_

_The Professor!_

_Was he here too? Was he locked up? Was he still alive? So many questions hit Jean at once and none of them quite made sense. She heard a door click and she backed herself against the wall. She heard footsteps approach and her eyes widened._

"_Hello Jean."_

_She blinked. Was she dreaming? "Professor?" She saw him standing there, in front of her, on the _other side_ of the bars. "What…how are you standing?"_

_He looked down after the confusion washed from his face. "Oh, this." Jean frowned. "A little gift," he said with a shrug._

_Jean felt her power within her surge. Something was definitely wrong. "Watches are gifts," Jean spat, "Not the ability for a crimpled man to once again stand."_

"_Is that what you've thought of me?" he questioned._

_Jean blinked. Was he throwing her words back at her as if it were a game? "Who are you?"_

_He looked at her as if she had gotten a bad report from the teacher and she had made a stupid excuse for her behavior. "You know who I am very well, Jean."_

_Jean was beginning to get a very bad vibe from the man standing in front of her and Phoenix was letting it be known. It made it even worse when she felt him inside of her head. She grunted in pain, holding her head, and blocked him out. Staring up at him, with surprise, anger and tears in her eyes, she hissed, "You're not him."_

_His cocky expression never wavered. "I am and the quicker you accept that…the quicker it'll be for you."_

_Jean narrowed her eyes at him. "You're…not…him…"_

_But he said nothing; Xavier simply walked out, leaving Jean alone._

"He must've done that to me for weeks…I lost count after awhile. All the days kinda blurred together."

"Then how did you know?" Erik asked curiously. "Did he tell you…?"

"He…" Jean chuckled painfully. "Showed me. Mentally, he mind raped me. Somehow he figured out a way to break my shields and once he did…" Jean shook her head at the memory and walked over to Erik again. "Apocalypse gave him more power. Added to what Charles was already capable of…"

Erik nodded. "It made him as powerful as you."

"_More_ powerful," Jean corrected. "He tortured me with visions day after day, hour after hour. It was always the same thing. Me killing Scott, Logan killing me, me going insane and killing everyone. After Alcatraz…I spent _years_ rebuilding my life. Charles knew that and he saw it as a weakness."

"What were they trying to do?"

Jean shot Erik a look saying, _As if you don't know_. "Dark Phoenix."

"Of course," Erik muttered.

"Apocalypse was building an army and who better than the legendary Phoenix?"

"So I take it you turned down their offer?" Erik mused.

Jean didn't laugh nor did her expression soften. "Once I started getting violent…_they _started to get violent…"

_Jean grabbed Pyro by the collar and threw him through the wall. "Let me out of here!" she screamed._

"_Calm down Jean," Xavier soothed._

_Jean spun on him, her eyes glowing brightly, threatening Xavier. But he didn't flinch. Phoenix titled her head until Jean realized it._

"…it was what he wanted; for me to lose control."

"_They_ wanted to tame the beast," Erik replied, realizing where it was heading.

Jean nodded. "But Logan was right. Once you cage the beast…the beast gets angry. Instead, I stopped fighting. Eventually, he would get tired to mind raping me and I never fought back anymore so they didn't want to fight me."

Erik's eyes widened. "They just let you go?"

Jean snickered. "Of course not."

When Jean said nothing further, Erik frowned. "Well…?"

Jean's eyes grew dark. "As a telepath, we respect a person's mind. We never do anything because a person's mind is fragile and it is very much considered rape if we cross those boundaries." Erik said nothing, giving Jean the time to say what she needed. "He erased my memory," she confessed, seeing Erik's jaw drop and his widened. It was a crime that Charles Xavier would never commit. In the time that Erik had know Xavier, erasing someone's memories was a big no-no. "Logan said he and the others were given word and they found me in a hospital. They had found my SUV months ago…but not me." She looked back up at Erik with tears in her eyes. "I was gone for _months_! And with no memory. All I remembered was the accident. Even though nothing made sense to me and everything felt strange and mixed up…three months were missing from my life. Everything had changed. Emma and Scott were together. After everything that Scott and I went through, he was with _her_, and I couldn't handle it."

Erik swallowed hard before asking, "How did you…?"

"I escaped the fire…"

_Jean collapsed on the sidewalk as she coughed, spitting out blood. Slowly, she looked up at the house, the house that her family had lived in for years…the house that she grew up in. As the flames grew, she painfully stood up, watching as the fire danced on the roof. Her parents and sister were dead and the one man that she thought she could trust had done it. As she watched, images suddenly flashed in mind. The car accident, the cage, Charles leaning over her, sweeping through her mind, her getting attacked by Pyro. As she blinked, coming out of her daydream, her eyes narrowed and her she clenched her hands into fists. Three months of her life had just come flooding back to her…_

_Jean turned and stormed away from the house, her mind set on one thing, one man, only. She barely registered as her shock neighbor walked past her, gasping at the house. "Mrs. Grey!" she uttered._

"_I didn't like the color," Jean muttered, referring to the house, not engulfed in flames. _

"No one believed me," Jean said, "but I didn't care. I gained three months of my life back just to lose everything else."

_Jean stormed through the halls of the mansion, ignoring the students who looked at her concerned, gasping and whispering to each other. Once she began to reach the elevator, Scott stopped her. _

"_Jean…jeez…what happened?" he asked, scared. She covered in a mixture of dirt, dust, cuts and blood. From the way she was walking, he was sure that her shoulder was separated and she broke a few ribs._

"_Charles," she seethed._

"_What?"_

_Jean turned, her eyes black and furious, as she glared at Scott. "Charles is what happened!"_

"_The Professor?" he said. "Jean…"_

_Without a word, she stormed off again, forgetting about the elevator, and took the stairs. Jean knew that Scott would call for help so she needed to hurry. The faster she went, the more it hurt her chest, but she continued. _

_Before she could reach Cerebro, Logan, Hank and Moira came out of the elevator with Scott. "Jean?" Logan said with concern once he saw her._

_Jean never stopped. "Get out of my way."_

"_Jean, you need medical attention," Scott said. "I think Apocalypse did something to you…"_

_Jean shook her head furiously. "No…it was Charles."_

"_Chuck?" Logan said with his brow raised. "Look, even I don't like 'em sometimes…"_

"_Move!" Jean demanded. "Before I make you."_

_Hank took a step forward. "Jean…"_

_Using her powers, Jean slammed them into the walls, dazing them, as she walked past and into Cerebro. One way or the other…she was going to find Charles…and kill him._

"Were you ever successful?" Erik questioned quietly.

Jean looked down at her hands. "I came close…but I never could." Erik nodded…understanding. "More people died because of me. Because I couldn't do it."

"So who did?"

"Logan," Jean said simply.

Erik watched as she shifted uncomfortably and eventually stood up, ready to walk out. "Raven…" he said, making Jean stop and turn to face him. "Was she always working with Apocalypse?" Jean thought about it, and then shook her head. Erik then stood up. "Is that a good thing…or a bad thing?"

"Personally?" Jean questioned. "Bad. For us, now, it could be considered good."

"How so?"

"Because…it's changing history."


	11. Unexpected

Jean held the cell phone to her ear while looking out the window. "I need you to get started on it," she told the person on the other line, "and quickly." Scott walked down the foyer and saw Jean staring out the window and talking on the phone. Finally finding her, he breathed a sigh of relief and approached her quietly. "For about two million…maybe more," Jean said over the phone, aware that Scott was behind her. "Yes…I'll give a call when the time is right. Thank you." Closing the phone, Jean turned around and looked at Scott.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said.

"And now you found me," she replied sardonically as she walked away.

Scott followed. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "I haven't been avoiding you," she said opening the door to her, _their_, room. Scott followed and closed the door behind them as she walked up to the dresser.

"Yes you have," he insisted. "For the past few days you have."

Jean took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Here goes._ Whirling around on him, she narrowed her eyes. "You want to know why?" Scott nodded. "Because I can't stand you."

Scott blinked. "Can't stand me?" he repeated dumbly. "Where did this come from?" Jean inwardly groaned. She didn't realize how oblivious Scott could be sometimes. "Jean…is something going on…?"

"Oh my God!" she cried. "Scott, are you thick headed? I'm a telepath!" Scott continued to stare at her. "I know about you and Emma!"

Scott's face turned pale. Truth was, Jean never _knew_; she always had doubts, but never voiced them because she trusted Scott. This was the chance for her to use her future knowledge to her advantage personally. She knew about the affair _after_ the damage had been done. She wouldn't live through the pain this time; she decided to rip the band-aid right off instead of peeling it off.

"You…" Scott swallowed hard and sank to the edge of the bed.

"I do," Jean said more kindly. She walked over and pulled out a chair, sitting down and away from Scott.

_Jean slammed the door thunderously causing Scott to jump slightly and look at her. He immediately winced. Jean's eyes were red and puffy, her nose red, and her whole body trembling._

"_Jean…" he said cautiously. _

"_We are MARRIED!" she screamed, raising her left hand up for effect. "Married, Scott!" she repeated. "We swore a sacred vow to each other and you betray that by FUCKING that slut!"_

_Scott raised his hands as an attempt to calm her down. Little did he know…it was only making her more furious. "Jean…let me explain…"_

_She raised a shaking finger at him, slowly taking steps towards him, as he took steps back. "Unless you tell me that you're a biotic man and the real Scott is alive and shoved down a hole somewhere, you have nothing to say to me!"_

"_Jean…it's just…" Once his back hit the wall, and Jean continued to advance towards him, he gulped. He could see that her eyes were beginning to darken and he feared for the worst. He couldn't deal with Jean now; and he DEFINITLY couldn't deal with Phoenix. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I screwed up."_

_Jean backed off some. "Why?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Scott felt terrible; but the damage had been done. "We're different," was all he said. Jean closed her eyes, crying, as Scott watched her walk to the bed and sit down, letting out all her anguish. "Jean…after you died…it was different," he tried to explain. "It was years ago. I know you would've wanted me to move on…" Jean looked up at him and he could practically read her mind. "But when you came back, I thought that everything would be like it was. We'd been a happily married couple again. But…we changed."_

_Jean shook her head slowly. "You were jealous." Scott lowered his head. "You were jealous and terrified of me."_

_Scott shook his head, running his hand through his brown hair. "You weren't the Jean I knew anymore. Even you have to admit it Jean!"_

"_Like hell I do!" she spat. "I didn't go running off and fuck the first body I could find!" she yelled, standing back up._

"_So what's Logan then, huh?" Scott shot back. Jean was taken aback. "You think I don't know about the kisses you two share?"_

"_That is neither here nor there…"_

"_Well then tell me, _Phoenix_," he snarled. "What is it?"_

"_Don't you dare try to turn this on me, Scott Summers! You can't have the best of both worlds!"_

"_What hell is that suppose to mean?"_

_Jean glared at him irately, surprised at quickly he had grown defensive and angry. "Go to hell, Scott," she muttered angrily. "And take your whore with you!" Jean ripped the ring from her finger and threw it at Scott. He stared, dumbfounded, at the ring on the ground as Jean stormed out. Scott slowly bent down and picked up the ring, holding up in his hand, and looking at it._

"Jean…" he began.

But she raised her hand up, stopping him. "You don't have to explain anything to me," she whispered. "I know."

"Do you?"

Jean nodded, snickering at the irony that surrounded the situation. "More than you know," she muttered. Scott sighed and Jean stood up. "Good thing we're not married," she whispered. "Divorce is hell."

Scott frowned. "How would you know?"

Jean paused and gave Scott a pained smile. "I just do," she said.

Before Jean walked out, Scott grabbed her arm. "What does this mean?"

Jean looked at him and she felt a pang in her heart. She knew if Logan wasn't in her life, she would've changed the future so her and Scott _did_ end up together. But Logan _was_ a part of her life and he loved her; just as she loved him. Jean touched his chin and smiled at him. "I never stopped loving you," she said quietly. _Not even after your death,_ she added silently. "But…we've grown apart. And it's not something that we can fix as a couple…only as friends."

"You don't like Emma."

Jean looked at him through his glasses. He knew; it was a statement, not a question. But given her future knowledge, Jean knew that Emma was just a lost soul. "I _tolerate_ her," Jean told him. "Emma has to make decisions of her own, just as you and I do, and once she realizes that…" Jean shrugged, letting Scott fill in the blank.

"Thank you, Jean," he said, smiling at her.

Jean stared at Scott; visions and memories entered her mind. Their marriage, her pregnancy, getting kidnapped by Sinister, breaking up, Apocalypse turning Scott against her and his friends, and in the end…his death.

His death…it was still a subject which Jean tabooed. It was too complicated.

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. It was the end for them and Jean had come to terms with it. Scott wasn't Logan; no where near him. And just as that was true, Jean wasn't the teenager that Scott once knew. While Scott would never accept her…Logan _did_. It was that little facet that changed everything. Logan knew what it meant to kill someone. He knew how it felt to have so much destructive power caged within you.

Scott didn't.

Jean pulled away and flashed him another smile. "No matter what, I'll always be here."

"Yeah…we both live here," he joked.

Jean giggled and with last look at their ending relationship, she opened the door, and walked out. As she did, she exhaled sharply. It was closing one door to open up another. She hoped that by breaking up with Scott, it would change his future so he would live. Hell…even so Emma lived.

The more people she could save…the better she'll feel.

* * *

As Hank and the others watched the television in the kitchen, Jean entered, seeing their faces glued to the screen. Frowning, she asked, "What's going on?" 

"This virus that's going around," Hank said. "It's terrible."

Glancing at the screen, Jean caught the headline, 'Virus killing hundred's of Mutants'. Pouring herself some coffee, Jean watched the X-Man's expressions. Jean knew within a few days the numbers would rise to the thousands before it started to claim members of the X-Man and the students.

"I can't believe it," Ororo stated as the news cut to commercial. "It doesn't sound like it was an accident."

_Because it wasn't_, Jean thought bleakly.

"No, it doesn't," Hank agreed, meditating the thought.

Jean noticed Hank's idiom. "What're you thinking?"

Hank blinked out of his daze and shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. But…if I could somehow learn more about this virus…then perhaps a cure for it could be made."

"Well wait a minute," Bobby said. "If it's just a virus then won't it eventually go away?" Ororo and Hank exchanged glances. "I mean…the flu is a virus and it doesn't last so long."

"Because Bobby," Jean said, putting her mug down. "The virus _kills_ you before it leaves your body. Within 72 hours…you're dead. The flu can last up to weeks."

"Oh," was all the boy said.

Walking in, Rogue smiled at everyone. "Good mornin'."

"Morning, Rogue," Ororo greeted.

Jean frowned and watched Rogue closely. _Did Storm just call Marie, Rogue? _There was something different about her and Jean mentally kicked herself for not paying attention. "Rogue…how's the weather outside?"

Ororo frowned and glanced at Jean, who ignored her, focusing only on Rogue, as Rogue grinned at her. "Come on, Jean…ya can see for yerself. It's beautiful out."

Jean nodded, feeling even more uncomfortable. "How are you and Remy doing?"

"Swamp Rat and ah are doin' jus fine," she answered.

Jean nodded and jumped off her chair, quickly leaving the kitchen, and shouting Logan's name.

* * *

"Logan!" 

Appearing in the hallway he raised his eyebrow at a certain red head. "What?"

"We have a problem." Logan frowned, confused, as Jean pulled him into a corner and looked around. "Rogue is Rogue."

Logan became even more puzzled. "What?"

Jean glared at him. "Ms. Marvel!" she said, frustrated.

Logan nodded. "Yeah…"

"Rogue stole her powers from her _before_ Scott and I got engaged and _after_ Trask was arrested."

Logan began to put two and two together. "And she…" Jean nodded. "How do you know?"

"Her accent," Jean answered. "It's more southern…I think."

"What does this mean?"

"If Rogue already has killed Ms. Marvel," Jean said, taking a breath, "which means that this reality is different from our own…everything that we've done to change the future…might have been for nothing."


	12. Four Days

_In an ideal world…everyone got along. Children could play outside without parents worrying about them. There would be no deadly illnesses; neighbors would get along and have BBQ's on the weekend with each other._

_Mutants would be accepted._

_And if Jean Grey was ever lucky…there would be no war._

_There she stood; tall, pompous…_powerful._ She knew the consequences of using her powers but it was now the time where she had to decide if she would be going all the way with it. Though she didn't want too…the dead bodies of her friends were staring up at her, haunting her…telling her to do it. By now the virus had wiped out nearly eighty percent of the mutant population and Apocalypse had killed over seven million humans, destroying over thirty cities, all at the same time, in less than 48 hours. _

"_We're in deep trouble 'ere, Jean," Betsy said as she joined Jean's side. Jean glanced at her as she used her powers to deflect another fireball from Pyro, knocking him out…for the time being. _

_Jean continued to look around. Ororo and Mystique had been dead; Hank was dead; Mariko was dead; Erik was dead; Jubilee, Kitty and Bobby were killed; Remy was dead; and both Wolverine and Rogue were missing. No matter which way Jean would look at the situation…it was a losing one. She had already lost Charles and Scott to Apocalypse._

"_Jean!" she heard Emma screaming. She turned and saw Emma swinging a sword at Magma, slicing her body in half, and effectively killing her. Throwing the sword down in disgust, Emma ran towards Jean. "I don't mean to be pressing," she said incensed, trying to suppress it, "but are we going to continue to stay here and get killed?"_

_Looking at Emma, feeling her trepidation, and smelling the blood around them…Jean realized she was right. "No." Emma sighed in relief as Jean turned. "X-Men, fall back!"_

_Peter looked up, unsure if he had heard correctly, but obeyed as he broke the neck of another mutant. He then ran, grabbing Betsy, who had rejoined the battle. _

Jean sat in the foyer, in the dark, and stared out the window. In her memories, she could still hear the cries of pain and fear. When she closed her eyes, she saw their faces, blood sprayed upon them…looking almost inhuman. They would never forgive her…never.

"_Everyone from Beta team, except Peter and Betsy, have been killed," Emma told Jean as they quickly walked down the hallway and down to the sub levels. "But we don't know anything on Rogue or Logan. The jet was destroyed by Apocalypse and our numbers have been cut down by more than ninety percent."_

"_So what are you telling me, Emma?" Jean asked, irate._

"_I'm telling you that this is suicide!"_

_At the harsh tone of Emma's voice, and sensing that she stopped walking, Jean stopped and turned to Emma. Expected her to be angry, Jean was surprised when she saw tears in Emma's eyes. _

"_What do you want me to do?" Jean asked sensitively. "I'm not a leader."_

"_You're Phoenix," her opposite countered. _

_Jean shook her head. "Do you have any idea what'll happen?"_

"_If you're worried about death and destruction, Jean…look around!" Emma cried. "It's already here!"_

_Jean shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I can't."_

_Emma's nostrils flared in anger. "Can't…or _won't_?" she asked angrily, storming off past Jean._

_Jean sighed and cursed, following Emma into the infirmary. Slowly, she walked in. Suddenly, the room felt smaller. They collected dead bodies of the mutants to later bury in respect as they were all scattered on the beds in the corner of the room. Jean felt her throat tighten as she walked further in. She looked down at __Rahne then at the monitor._

"_Jean…" Moria started._

"_Her heart rate is too low," Jean said. Moria sighed as Jean looked at her. "Sometimes you all forget I'm a doctor."_

"_If we don't get her white cells up," Moria said, ignoring Jean's comment. "Then the virus will overload and it'll kill her."_

"_What about the cure?"_

_Moria shook her head. "Without the white cells…she doesn't stand a chance." _

_Jean shook her head sadly and leaned against the wall knowing full well that Emma was staring at her. She slowly glanced at the blonde as her stare burned through her. "We…" Jean swallowed. "We need a new plan."_

_Moria frowned, looked at Emma, and then at Jean. "What kind of plan?"_

_Jean looked at her…all the emotion drained from her face. "Get everyone together, Emma." She nodded and left the room. "I'm ending this," Jean said indignantly._

"Hey." Jean looked up to see Logan standing over her. Once she looked up he kissed her. And she let him, sinking into the kiss as she deepened it, refusing to let him go. Once he broke it, she caught her breath and he moved to her side and kneeled down in front of her. "You alright?"

She nodded and she heard Logan grunt. "What?" she said defensively.

"After everything we've been through and seen together, yer gonna give me that bullshit?" he said crossly.

Jean gave him a look before sighing. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"We'll do anything we can…"

Jean shook her head. "It won't be enough." At Logan's look, she said, "Just the two of us?"

"Magneto too, Jeannie."

"It won't be enough…" she paused half way through and looked up.

Logan, frowning in concern, looked at her. "What?"

"Maybe…" she began, standing up. "Maybe if Charles and Scott are watched, it'll give us the chance to track Apocalypse and find out what he's up too."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You want someone to guard Cyke and Chuck?" Jean nodded. "Alright…who?"

"Erik can stay close to Charles…"

"…but we'll need to let someone else in on our little secret," Logan finished. "I don't like that idea. You know, just as I do, that they won't buy into it."

"There's nothing to buy into, Logan," Jean replied. "Besides…it's the truth."

Logan shook his head. "Still…"

"Peter."

"Peter?" Logan echoed.

Jean nodded. "He's loyal and quiet. He trusts you and he'll keep quiet."

"Lemme guess," Logan said, walking closer to Jean. "Ya want _me_ to talk to 'em?"

Jean gave Logan a modest smile. "Please?" Logan growled. "Besides, I told Erik. It's your turn."

Logan shook his head, still not comfortable with the plan, and grunted, "I hate ya."

Jean grinned and called after him. "Love ya too!"

The next morning Logan walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, hearing voices from that direction. Walking to the doorway, he scanned the room and found Peter in the far corner eating, while the others were watching the TV and talking among themselves. _Quiet_, he thought, smirking, _guess Red was right…_

"Colossus." Looking up at his name, Logan motioned for him to approach him. Walking out of earshot, he looked around as Peter walked up to him.

"Something you need, comrade?"

"Yeah actually," Logan said. "I need ya to do me a huge favor." Peter nodded, indulgent. "I need ya to stick close to Scooter until Jeannie and I return."

The young man frowned. "Where are you going?"

"We have to take care of some X-Men related business, but need ya to stay 'ere and watch over Cyke. Can ya do that?"

Peter nodded, though he seemed conflicted. "Sure."

"Colossus…I mean it," Logan said sternly. "Don't let nothin' happen to 'em."

Peter nodded. "I got it."

As Peter walked back into the kitchen, Jean approached Logan. "He's going to do it?"

Logan nodded and smirked at Jean. "And I didn't even have to tell him."

Jean looked at him. "Logan…telling Peter the truth is to make sure he'll stick close to Scott."

"He'll stick close," Logan assured her. "What about Magneto?"

Jean nodded. "He's fine. If anything happens here, he'll contact us."

"So…" Logan began. "How exactly do we find Apocalypse?"

"We're going to take my SUV and go see Forge," Jean told Logan. "Hopefully he'll have some good news for us."

Logan growled as Jean walked towards the garage. "SUV," he muttered. "Why can't we take my bike?"

As Jean pulled the SUV up to the house, Logan frowned, looking around. "This is where he lives?" Logan asked, turning to Jean as she put the SUV into park and took out the keys. "I don't remember this."

As Jean opened the door, she said, "Different time, remember?"

Grunting, Logan opened the door and closed it as Jean came around the front of the car. "Have I ever told ya how much I hate this time traveling?"

Jean grinned. "Always."

Just as they walked up the tiny stairs, the door opened, and Forge glanced at them. "I thought you might come."

Logan raised his eyebrow, glancing at Jean, as she walked into the house. He looked around as he followed Jean and closed the door. "Were you able to finish that device I told you about?" Jean asked.

Forge shook his head. "Not yet. I'm getting close…but I'm missing something…" Curious, Logan picked up the device and looked at it carefully. "Please!" Forge cried taking the device from him. "Don't…touch that."

Logan cocked an eyebrow as Forge set the little contraption back down. "So how exactly will this thing work?" Jean asked.

"Ever seen Back to the Future?" Forge asked.

Jean nodded. "Of course."

"Yeah…it's nothing like that."

Logan snorted and Jean gave him a look, rolling her eyes. "Well then what _is_ it like?"

"It's hard to explain," Forge told her. "The best way I can explain it to you is that you have to _think_ your way back. You see, the device is designed solely on what you explained to me." Forge pointed to a tiny button on the device. "All you have to do is push this button. It's only made for one person though. It'll send a certain amount of controlled energy around the host and transport you back to your time. But…the trick is it has to be precise."

"Or what?"

"Well…you could end up in the Land Before Time," Forge said, shrugging. "Or simply whatever good you do here won't have any effect." Jean nodded, understanding. "Also, when you get transported back to your time…the effect might be stalled."

"Stalled?" Logan repeated. "Meanin' what?"

Forge shrugged. "Well, quite simply, if you're changing the whole timeline of your future…that's almost…what…fifteen years? You can't change time just by snapping your fingers. It'll take awhile for the machine to realize what happened and for the energy to expand, effectively changing the time."

"How long until this device is ready?" Jean asked.

"I'll need a few more weeks…"

"Ya got four days," Logan grunted as he and Jean got up to leave.

"Four days?" Forge cried. "I can't do that in four days!"

"Apocalypse won't wait," Jean said. "You better have that thing ready when we come back," she said as she slammed the door closed. Forge shrunk in his seat as he heard the car engine starting and pulled away.

"Four days," he muttered as he watched the SUV drive away. "Think they're so cool just because they have costumes…"


	13. Running into Problems

"_Jean!"_

_Hearing Scott scream her name, Jean turned, and just as she did, she saw a huge fireball hurled her way. Immediately, she dropped, hitting the ground but using her arms to break her fall as she rolled to her back just as Mystique attempted to kick her while she was down. Jean blocked the blow and used her strength and powers to buck Mystique off of her and jump to her feet. As Mystique recovered, she grinned at Jean, and morphed into Logan. Extended her claws, she lunged at Jean, who easily step sided and caught her with her arm, landed a clothesline that had Mystique hit the ground painfully. Growling, she changed into Scott and used the optic blasts at Jean. Her eyes widened, Jean dove to the left and used her momentum and got back on her feet, taking cover as Mystique continued to fire at her. As Jean took cover around a car, she looked off in the distance to see the X-Men having their hands full with the Brotherhood and many Sentinels. Just as Jean turned around, Mystique fired another optic blast, on full power, and Jean used her powers to block the power. As her eyes glowed, Jean lowered her arms and instead of blocking the power, absorbed it. Mystique stopped, realizing what Jean was doing, and morphed into Juggernaut. The grin from Jean's face faded when Mystique, as Juggernaut, smiled, putting on his helmet._

_As Logan evaded another blast from the Sentinel, he looked over to see Jean flying through the air and hitting the wall, going through it, as it collapsed over her. "Jean!" Just as Logan turned to help Jean, Magneto stepped in front of him, shaking his head. Raising his hand, Logan found that he couldn't move, and he glared at him. With the flick of his wrist, he threw Logan into a car. Logan grunted as the window broke beneath his weight. Just as he recovered, Remy jumped in front of him and held out a playing card as he watched Magneto. _

"_This is between Wolverine and I," Erik boomed._

_Remy cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Logan before turning back to Magneto. "Gambit don't think so," he said as he tossed the card. Magneto cried out as it exploded in his face. Logan, seeing the advantage, extended his claws and rushed as Magneto just as he was recovering. Erik gasped as Logan grunted. Looking down, he saw Logan's claws were rammed into his chest. _

"_How…" he managed before Logan retracted his claws and Erik dropped to the ground, dead._

_Logan looked down at Magneto as he heard Mystique screaming, "No!"_

_Just as he turned, he saw her changing into Jean. Using Jean's TK, she raised her hand as him and Logan was hit hard, knocking Remy down in the process. As Mystique ran at Magneto, Rogue flew in behind her and landed on the ground, raising an eyebrow. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me," she muttered. Mystique, as Jean, turned and glared at Rogue, her eyes flashing yellow. "Now that's creepy…"_

_As Mystique attacked, Rogue rose in the air as Scott came from behind Mystique and fired his optic blast. Mystique cried out in pain before she too fell to the floor, next to Magneto, dead. As Logan stood up, he saw the two bodies and looked over at Remy._

"_Ain't that some shit?" Logan muttered as Remy looked at the two dead bodies next to each other._

_Pyro shot another fireball at Bobby as he froze that one as well. Pyro, getting frustrated, tossed several more, all of which Bobby evaded. Seeing Ororo, Pyro jumped off the car he was standing on as Ororo shot a lightning bolt at him. Just as Pyro created another fireball, Rogue crept in from behind him and touched his head, absorbing his powers and knocking Pyro out. As Bobby glared at her, the ground began to shake. As the other X-Men, save for Jean, assembled around them, they all looked as they saw Apocalypse rise up._

"_Oh shit," Bobby mumbled._

"_Get ready X-Men," Scott said as he went into defensive mode._

_From behind Apocalypse came two giant Sentinels. "There's more of them," Ororo called out._

_Logan raised his brows. "Anymore smart ideas?" he shot at Scott._

"_We can take them," Scott shot back._

"_No we can't!" Emma cried from beside Ororo. "Sentinel's are one thing. Apocalypse _AND_ Sentinels are something else!"_

"_She's right," Logan said. "We need to split up."_

_Scott shook his head. "No."_

_As their enemy's advanced, Ororo looked at Scott, worried. "Scott…"_

_Jean, meanwhile, grunted as she pushed the rumble off of her. Standing up, she shook off the dirt from her and glanced down at her uniform. "Great," she muttered, "this'll take forever to clean."_

_Just as she looked up, she saw all the X-Men standing in a defensive formation. As her eyebrows creased she stepped out to see them confronting Apocalypse and several Sentinels head on. "What the hell are they doing?" she mumbled to herself._

_As Emma formed up in her diamond form and Peter in his organic form, Scott turned to Bobby and Ororo. "Focus on the machines," he ordered. "I'll get Apocalypse."_

"_It won't work," Logan said._

_But Scott ignored him. "Ready…attack!"_

_Bobby and Ororo did as they were told, throwing all the lighting and ice blast they could as Scott used his optic blast against Apocalypse. But it wasn't affecting them. Scott and the others stopped and backed up slowly as Apocalypse's eyes glowed. Before they could react, Apocalypse hit them all with a huge plasma blast just as Jean walked up to the scene._

"_End stimulation," she ordered angrily. Before the blast reached them, the scene ended and they were all standing in the danger room as Jean furiously walked up to them. "What the hell was that?" she demanded._

"_What?" Scott asked defensively._

"_You just got everyone killed!"_

_Scott shook his head. "I did what I thought was best…"_

"_Exactly Scott," Jean yelled. "What _you_ thought was best. You completely ignored the team's advice."_

"_Advice?" he questioned, glancing at Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue. "They're kids!"_

"_They're part of the team!" Jean countered. "When you're put in a leadership position, you're supposed to act as a leader…not an ass!"_

"_I did what any leader would've done!"_

_Jean crossed her arms. "Really? Funny thinking Scott, because _I _lead this team and it wasn't something I would've done." Scott's nostrils flared but he said nothing further. Jean looked past Scott to the team. "This sessions over so go shower up." Nodding, they all walked out of the danger room leaving Scott and Jean. "I don't know what you're problem is, Scott…but when it begins to affect the team… we have a serious problem."_

"_I don't know why you're acting so high and mighty, Jean," Scott snarled. "But you've made more mistakes then I ever had."_

_Jean snickered. "I've never killed the team," she said as she started to walk away._

"_No…you only kill innocent people," Scott countered. Jean stopped as the images of Alcatraz flashed through her mind. Scott watched her and grinned. "Struck a nerve?"_

_Jean closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, turning towards her husband. Scott looked at her, surprised. He was expected her to be angry; her eyes flashing and burning a hole through him, but she was relaxed and deeply hurt instead. "What happened to you?" The question surprised Scott and he didn't know how to answer it. Before he could even think of anything to say, Jean shook her head and walked away, leaving Scott alone._

"Pull over."

Jean cocked an eyebrow and pulled over off of the highway as Logan jumped out, closing the door, and walking over to the guardrail. Jean put the SUV into park as she watched Logan sniff the air and look down the hill. He did this for a few minutes until Jean lost her patience and unbuckled her seat belt, opening her door and looking behind her down the highway. She looked at Logan through the windows and closed the door walking around the SUV and joining Logan's side, looking down the hill as well.

"We're wasting time," she said exasperated.

Logan pointed down the hill. "There's something down there."

Jean followed his gaze, but saw nothing. She raised her eyebrow and sighed deeply, looking back down the road. "Logan…"

Without another word, Logan jumped the guardrail and ran down the hill. Jean's eyes widened. "Logan!" Seeing him speeding up, Jean rolled her eyes and jumped the rail as well, leaving her SUV behind and catching up to Logan.

* * *

Bobby leaned over Jubilee to see what it was she was drawing. "What's this?" he asked. 

Jubilee sat back to let him get a better look at it. "They're uniforms," she said.

Bobby picked up the papers and looked at them. "For what?"

Jubilee smiled at him. "For when I join the team officially."

Bobby laughed as he looked over the pictures. "You got to be kidding me."

Jubilee frowned. "What's so funny?"

Bobby flipped through the pages and read the names above them only shaking his head and putting the papers down. "If Logan ever found out that you made his uniform yellow spandex, he'll kill you."

Jubilee shook her head angrily and stomped out of the room angrily as Ororo walked in. "Oh…what's that about?"

Bobby shook his head and laughed. "Nothing."

Ororo shrugged. "Bobby, have you seen Jean around?"

"No…why?"

"I have something I need to discuss with her…I know Hank was looking for her earlier as well."

"Is it something serious?" Bobby asked.

"Well, the Professor told me that Jean hasn't been acting like herself lately," Ororo told him. "Something happened between them I assume but he hasn't spoken a word of it."

Bobby shrugged. "Well, I dunno. She and Scott broke up so I can see why she'd start acting a little weird."

Ororo's eyes widened. "Wait…Scott and Jean _broke up_?"

Bobby looked at his teacher and nodded slowly. "Yeah…you didn't know?"

Ororo shook her head. "No…"

Bobby shrugged. "Well…rumor has it, Emma caused it." When he looked up again, Ororo was gone. "Oh…that was rude…"

* * *

"Scott?" Ororo said, knocking on the door. 

Scott opened and smiled at Ororo. "Ororo…what's up?"

Ororo cocked an eyebrow at Scott. "What's up?" she mimicked crossing her arms across her chest. "You broke up with Jean after seven years and yet all you have to say is 'what's up'?"

Scott sighed. "Ororo…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Scott Summers?"

"Will you let me explain?" he asked.

Ororo shook her head. "How could you just break up with her?" she asked. "Why? I've known you two since for so long…it isn't normal," she said as Scott stood by silently. "Unless…well, with Logan and Emma around…" she muttered.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Ororo…"

"Did Emma do something to you?" she asked, looking back up at him. "Or maybe that session in the danger room really did you in. I told Hank you needed to be looked at…"

"I didn't break up with Jean!"

Ororo frowned. "You didn't?" Scott shook his head. "But Bobby said…" She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the goddess. I was a little worried for a second. It didn't seem like you…"

"Jean broke up with me."

Ororo froze. "WHAT?"

Scott nodded. "She was the one who ended things…"

"But…why?"

"We're not the same people we were seven years ago, Ororo." Ororo's frown deepened and Scott raised his eyebrows, sensing her anger. "Why are you so pissed about it anyways?"

"I'm her best friend!" she exclaimed.

Scott chuckled. "She didn't tell you?"

Ororo shook her head. "No…and I spent so much money on that dress," she mumbled.

Scott raised his eyebrow. "Dress?"

Ororo waved him off. "Never mind. This actually explains things…"

"What?"

"Well…the Professor's been worried about Jean," Ororo told him.

"Why?"

"Well…the attack in the danger room for one," she said. "But she's been acting…not like herself…"

"Conflicted?" Ororo nodded her head. "Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"How'd you figure?"

"For one…she hasn't attacked Emma," he replied. "Normally they can't be in a room together but lately…" He shrugged and Ororo nodded. "I still don't why though."

"Well, Emma has too."

Scott shrugged. "Someone does."

* * *

Once they hit flat land, Jean stood by; her arms folded across her chest, and watched Logan. He walked back and forth, supposedly trying to lock onto a scent that he had picked up, but being unsuccessful. After about ten minutes, Jean was losing her temper. 

"Logan…" she started. "I don't want to doubt your senses, but this is wasting _time_."

"There's something here," he muttered.

"Logan…" she began, fury in her tone.

"Jean…I promise ya…"

She shook her head and turned. "Well you can stay here and sniff the whole god damn city, but I'm going to get some _real_ leads," she said. Just as she began to walk away, she hit something hard. "Shit!" she cried as she touched her head where she hit it.

Logan walked by her side and looked at the same spot that she was; where she hit something. Jean watched as he stepped forward and held out his hand. To her amazement, she watched as Logan knocked on the surface, hearing his fist make contact with a metal door, from what it sounded like. Her eyes widened as he looked at her, smirking.

"Told ya so."

Jean glared him. "Yeah…a head injury later," she muttered, stepping back as her eyes glowed a bright red. Still smirking, Logan stepped behind her as Jean used her powers to change the air around them. Logan watched, looking up, as dark red clouds quickly covered the clear blue sky and hid the sun. Soon, a thin fog surrounded them, and slowly, but surely, the invisible building became visible. Logan stepped forward and opened the door slowly, slipping inside, with Jean behind him.

Following the path of the dim lights above them, Logan kept one hand on the wall, the only noise to be heard was that of their feet hitting the partially wet cement. In front of them was a well illumined room. The end of the hallway for sure. As they reached it, Logan slowed down and crotched down, Jean repeating his movements. They both peered out from the drop and saw what they were expecting; an entire army of Sentinels. Logan watched as two men he knew all too well, Grayden Creed and Bolivar Trask, were talking among each other.

"What are they doing working together?" Jean asked, taking the words right out of his mouth.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "But it can't be good."

Jean scanned the rest of the room but didn't find any signs of Apocalypse. "He's not here," she told Logan.

"Well, then we'll have to deal with second best."

Jean looked at him. "What?"

Logan pointed at the main controls for the machines. "Destroy the AI wannabes."

Jean shook her head. "That's not what we came here for, Logan."

"No…but it'll do," he retorted. "It'll change history, won't it?"

Jean sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright…what's your plan?"

"Destroy 'em."

Jean raised her eyebrows and glared Logan. "Anything more _detailed_?"

Logan shook his head and extracted his claws. "Don't need anything more detailed that that, darlin'," he said before he dropped down.

Jean rolled her eyes and did the same as they hid behind one of the booths and watched the two men. Logan pointed ahead at him and Jean nodded. She watched Logan briefly sneaking up to Creed and Trask as another room caught her attention. Careful not to attract attention, she kept low to the floor and walked into the room. Sensing deja vu slightly, Jean slipped into the room and her blood ran cold. She saw two chairs, all too familiar to her, with a large computer and many surgical instruments around them.

"Well," said a voice. Jean spun around to come face to face with the man that haunted her the most. "This is a surprise." Raising his hand, he hit Jean, hard, across the face and she hit the floor, unconscious.


	14. Complications

Logan watched Creed and Trask both walked out of the room, laughing and carrying on. Growling, Logan leapt from the shadows and approached the controls. Looking down, he glanced at all the numbers and letters; a foreign language to him. Shrugging, he used his claws and rammed them into the computer, shortening the circuit and causing it to flare. Stepping away, he watched it smoke and blow up. He smirked at his work just as he heard a noise. Turning sharply, he saw soldiers running into the room, all pointing their weapons at him. "Freeze!" Logan cocked an eyebrow and looked at all them before grinning.

* * *

Jean woke up to realizing that she was immobile. Her feet and arms were strapped into the chair and a collar was around her neck. She saw the man responsible with his back to her. Jean fought the cuffs and grunted as the man turned to her and grinned. "Jean…you know better."

Jean glared at him. "Let me out."

He continued to grin at her. "You know that won't happen."

Jean leaned her head back and closed her eyes, hoping to muster up some of her power. She knew however, that with the collar around her neck, it wouldn't work. "What'd you want?"

He laughed and Jean cringed. "Well…since Apocalypse tells me you are from a different time," he explained, walking up beside her. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question. You _are_ from the future after all." Jean sighed. "I find it to be amazement," he continued. "The Jean in this reality hasn't come to her full powers and potential. _You_ have however and that gives me a chance that I wouldn't have."

"Well you're right about that," she said, making eye contact with him. "Because I _kill you_." The smile from his face quickly went away and Jean grinned at him. "Don't make the mistake in thinking that what I accomplished in my time won't happen here," she continued to threaten. "You think because Apocalypse has the knowledge of the future that you'll gain the upper hand?" she questioned. "I'm _days_ ahead of you."

He flashed her a smile and picked up a small knife. "Trying to scare me, Ms. Grey, won't work."

Jean smiled, leaning back and relaxing. "I've been through the worse already, Essex."

He chuckled however and Jean raised his eyebrow at him. "Jean…do you honestly think I'll take the same steps?" He leaned over to her, just inches from her face. "Apocalypse didn't just tell me the future… he _showed_ me. I assure you…I won't take the same steps I have."

As he stepped aside, he grinned as Jean frowned; beginning to get nervous as another man approached her side. Jean's eyes widened as Shaw approached her.

* * *

Logan hit another soldier and grabbed his weapon, knocking another one out, as he threw the weapon away. Blood dripping from his claws he looked around at the dead or unconscious men. He whipped his head up as he heard clapping. Trask and Fury walked into the room, looking around at the damage Logan caused.

"Wolverine," Creed stated, "amazing job. Not only did you manage to sneak in but you killed the computer and so many of my men. Too bad your efforts were pointless."

Logan raised his eyebrows as Trask stepped forward. "That machine doesn't control the Sentinels," he said, holding up a PDA. "_This_ does," he said, pressing a button.

Logan turned as he heard the machines move. Their eyes flashed red as they stood up to their full height and looked around, and then down at Logan.

"MUTANT IDENTIFIED."

"Aw shit," Logan cursed, backing up.

* * *

Jean grunted as Sinister shoved the needle into Jean's arm and began to take the blood. As sweat dripped from her forehead, she glared at Shaw who stood behind Essex. "You're all pathetic."

Shaw grinned at her. "And yet _you're _sitting in the chair." Jean cried out as he hit her with another horrid image, mentally acting her wherever he could. After several minutes, without her shields, it was starting to get to Jean. She knew if it continued, she'd pass out. She looked down at her arm as Sinister filled up another vile. Grunting, Jean used all the strength she could congregate and with her good and free arm, broke through the chain. Grabbing the metal tray beside her, she swung it at Sinister and rammed it into his skull, knocking him out. The needle broke and pierced the vain and skin, causing blood squirting from it. Jean hissed in pain as Shaw hit her with another mental attack, moving all her memories and channeling her feelings. She grunted and rolled over on the chair and fell over, knocking over the other tables. Shaw approached her and lifted her up, punching her in the jaw. He held onto her as she nearly hit the ground again.

"You can't hurt me without your powers," he gloated. "And you're _powerless_."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Jean used the rest of her strength and lifted her knee, ramming it in between Shaw's legs. His eyes widened as he released her, his eyes tearing and his face registering shock and pain. "Am I powerless _now_?" she taunted, ramming her fist into his face, knocking him out.

Jean grabbed the table as a wave of dizziness hit her. With her right hand, her good arm, she grabbed the collar and yanked it off, crying out in pain as the metal broke against her skin and hit the floor. Jean sank to her knees as she felt her power coming back to her. But her body was too worn down; between the mental attacks, the collars after effects and her losing a lot of blood, she was hurting badly. She grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her left elbow, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible. She knew she lost too much blood and would need to get back to the mansion as soon as possible. Sensing out to Logan, she realized he was in a lot of danger and it wouldn't be as easy as she would like it. Though her vision was blurry, she rose to her feet and rushed out of the room.

* * *

As Logan evaded another blast, the debris hit him. He used his claws and dug into the foot of the machine and quickly climbed up, reaching the head. He dug his metal claws into the eye of the Sentinel and hashed away. Sensing the danger behind him, he turned to see another machine aiming at him. His eyes widened, he jumped off of the Sentinel as the other one fired and blew up the Sentinel he was on. Logan hit the ground painfully and felt all the energy drain from him as the machine dropped to the floor, now useless. As the second machine stood above him, he aimed down at Logan, but Logan found he couldn't move. He cursed, feeling the end, until he smelled something. _Blood._ He turned as he suddenly felt a hot blast. He covered his face as the ground shook. Looking up, he saw the machines falling to the ground, all caught on fire. Breathing heavily, his eyes wide, he watched as the red glow in the machines eyes died out. Logan looked around realizing that Creed and Trask had snuck out. He looked over at Jean just as she fell down to her knees.

"Jean!"

He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Logan…"

He brushed her hair from her face and saw the bump on the head she had received earlier. She was sweating, her eyes were unfocused and the white cloth that was wrapped around her elbow was red. "What happened?"

"Sinister…" she choked out, gasping.

Logan removed the soaked cloth and ripped off a piece of his jacket to replace it. Fear grabbed at him as he tied up the cloth. "He got the vein," Logan muttered.

Jean looked at him and nodded. "It's bleeding too quickly."

Logan looked at her worried and lifted her to her feet. "Come on."

Jean shook her head. "I'm too weak, Logan," she told him. "I won't make it…"

He shook his head furiously. "Don't say that. We'll make it," he said, carrying her. "We've been through too much together, Jean," he said.

But Jean was already unconscious.

* * *

"Friends of Humanity pose a huge threat."

Scott rolled his eyes as he glared at Erik. "No shit."

"Scott," Charles warned as he watched his old friend met Scott's glare with his own.

"It's not only them," Erik continued. "But this _Apocalypse_ as well."

"Just because he's new to the block doesn't mean he's as dangerous as everyone is saying," Bobby said.

Erik looked at the young man. "Oh really? You want to wager your life on that fact, boy?"

"Okay," Ororo stand, interrupting the fight. "What can we expect from him?"

"We don't know nearly enough about him," Emma replied, sitting next to Scott.

"He's perilous," Erik said. "More powerful than we've ever experienced."

"I wouldn't say more powerful," Charles muttered.

Erik glanced at him, knowing full well that he was referring to Phoenix, but when Scott sat up; he realized his friend's mistake. From Jean had told him, they didn't know about Dark Phoenix yet. "What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Charles opened his mouth, but found no excuses. So Erik took the blunt of it. "Apocalypse is powerful and smart, but with our resources and powers combined…we might be able to defeat him."

"'Might' be able too?" Emma repeated.

Erik glared at her. "Why yes…I've never been up against him before, have I?"

"In case ya haven't noticed," Rogue said. "Your 'Brotherhood' has betrayed you and is fighting for the very enemy we're facing."

Erik nodded. "While that it is true…they are foolish and can easily be dealt with."

"You'll fight against them?" Scott questioned. "With no problem?"

"For the sake of mutants, yes," Erik answered.

"Then how can Remy trust you?" Remy asked, walking past him and over to Rogue and Kitty.

Erik sighed in frustration. "Look…have your thoughts and opinions about me but Wolverine and Jean sought me out."

"That means nothing," Scott said. "I lead this team."

Erik rolled his eyes. "That's what you think."

Before Scott could retort, Charles looked out the window, concern etched on his face. "Something's wrong," he said quietly.

"What?" Ororo questioned.

Following Charles glance out the window, they heard a horn blaring, and within seconds Jean's silver SUV came racing down the road towards the mansion. The wheels burned rubber and slid to a stop as they heard Logan shouting. Ororo's eyes widened as she and Scott ran out of the room and down the hall, screaming Hank's name.

* * *

Logan slammed on the brakes and the SUV almost hit the fountain. Throwing the SUV in park he jumped out of the driver side and ran on the other side, throwing open the passenger door as Ororo and Scott ran down the steps and out to Logan.

"What happened?" Scott demanded.

"Jean needs help," Logan said, pulling her out. "I think I lost her pulse."

Ororo gasped at the amount of blood that was in the back of the SUV as Logan pulled Jean out. "Logan, what happened?" she screeched.

"What do you think?" he snapped. "Where the fuck is furball?"

* * *

Logan carefully put Jean on the table as Hank came into the infirmary. "What happened?"

"Her arm," Logan said. "The vein was cut badly."

As Hank examined the wound, he cursed and hooked her up to a machine. Logan watched him as the machine beeped rapidly. Charles soon came into the room and watched as Hank put on sterile gloves.

"What're you doing?" Logan asked, watching him.

"I have to repair the vein," Hank told him and looked up. "Logan, you should go."

He looked at Hank and then at Jean, not wanting to leave. "Logan," Charles said softly. "Go."

Looking down at him, he turned and slowly walked out, leaving Jean's life in their hands. He watched from outside as Charles wheeled himself over to Jean's bed and placed his hands beside her head. He wanted to stop him; giving what Jean had experienced through the years and the conflict she was dealing with, he knew that if Jean would find out that Charles was going through her mind, she'd flip. Even though Jean didn't tell him that Shaw was there, Logan had smelt him on her. He knew what he'd done to her and Logan believed Charles could help.

Whether it was faith in Xavier or wishful thinking …Logan wasn't sure.


	15. Onslaught

Five days and seven transfusions later, Hank came up and informed Logan that he had done all he could do. Jean laid in a coma and he wasn't sure if she would recover from it. Xavier, of course, remained hopeful and kept the sprits up in everyone; Logan knew better however. Standing over Jean in the infirmary was vaguely familiar to him. It was just after Logan's heart had broke; Scott and Jean had gotten married and went on their honeymoon when Sinister kidnapped them. After the Hellfire Club had broken apart, The Black King and Mastermind had joined Sinister and tortured the married couple, mind raping Jean for nearly three weeks. By the time Logan and Ororo found them, they were different. Scott became angry and violent while Jean was quiet and cold. Just as they found them, Jean was in a coma for nearly three months before waking up. As Jean laid in the infirmary now, her chest slowly rising and falling, the machine beeping steadily, it was the same in his mind.

A week and a half later, Jean was still in the coma. Everyone, except for Erik, questioned Logan on their little 'secret mission', but Logan said nothing. He was sure avoiding everyone was doing the trick by keeping their secret…until Xavier called him into his office.

"Logan…have a seat."

Logan crossed his arms. "What is this about, Chuck?" he asked. "'Cuz if yer gonna ask me again about what happened…"

"I'm not," Charles cut in. "I already know."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, his senses on high alert. "What do ya mean ya already know?"

Charles sighed and looked down. "When Jean came in, I did a mind sweep, to see if she suffered any mental damage. I caught an image…a glimpse into her mind." He looked up at Logan. "The Jean in the med bay is not the Jean from his reality." Logan looked down. "And, even though I have no way to prove it, I do not believe you are either."

Logan grunted and looked back up at him. "What'd ya see?"

"I saw…a small glimpse of your world," he said. "Of…my death." Logan nodded. "It was disturbing to say the least, Logan."

"No shit, Chuck," Logan snorted.

Charles sighed. "I know now why Jean's been so distant. I just don't understand."

Logan shrugged. "Neither of us does. But we're working to change that."

"Have you?" Logan nodded. "How are you sure?"

"Well…Ororo's alive, Scott and Emma are together, you haven't seen Dark Phoenix and in that respect, you and Cyke are alive…" Charles raised his eyebrows and Logan sighed. "The best way, since you already know, is to see it." Logan sat down in front of him.

"You want me to read your mind?"

Logan nodded. "It'll be a lot to handle, Chuck…especially when it comes to Jean."

Charles frowned. "Jean?" Logan nodded. "I would never hurt Jean, Logan," he said, his voice becoming cold. "I love Jean as if she were my own daughter."

Logan nodded slowly. "That's the point, Chuck."

Frowning, Charles raised his hands and closed his eyes, reading into Logan's mind.

_Charles smirked at Jean as tears fell down her cheeks. She grunted and sank to her knees as he mentally attacked her again, playing with her memories. "Come on, Jean," he coaxed. "It's no fun if you don't play."_

_Her eyes darkened, Jean closed them. "No…"_

_He laughed as he slowly walked over to her. "It's amazing…being able to walk. It was something I took for granted as a younger person," he told her as he picked up a lead pipe. "Simple things like playing basketball, running, dancing…swinging a bat."_

_As Jean stood up, Charles swung the pipe and hit Jean in the stomach with it, breaking a few ribs in the process as she hit the ground, clutching her stomach. Charles threw the pipe away and bent down, grabbing Jean by her hair and lifting her to her feet. "I taught you better than this, Jean," he said disapprovingly. Using his powers, he entered her mind again and she cried out. He released her and she fell to the ground, panting. "I expected so much more from Phoenix," he muttered. Turning back, he shook his head. "Now I'm bored."_

_Looking up, Jean's eyes darkened and she lashed out at Charles, surprising him. He smirked, putting up his mental blocks. "There it is!"_

_Standing up, Jean's black eyes met Charles. Using her full powers, she hit Charles again and he gasped, clutching his hand as Jean began to mess with his memories and emotions. He cried out and his nose began to bleed. Standing over him, Jean knew she was killing him effectively, and it broke her heart. She could kill him in her dreams, in her nightmares, but facing him…watching him suffer, broke her heart. She gasped, crying harder and released him. _

_He frowned, confused, and looked up to see Jean shaking her head and backing up. He scowled at her, standing up. "You're weak…a pathetic excuse of a woman…"_

_Jean shook her head. "Just do it," she muttered, looking at him. When he didn't react, she grabbed him forcefully. "KILL ME!"_

_He glared at her angrily and just as he was going to deliver the striking blow, a blur came out from his side and he was wrestled to the ground. "Sorry, Chuck," was all he heard until he felt something pull at him. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw blood soaking his shirt. He looked up at Logan and saw his claws covered in blood and Charles smiled before he sank to the ground slowly…dead. Logan looked at him, his mentor and friend, as he was motionless on the ground, his cold, dead eyes staring up and his mouth open in surprise. _

Jean's eyes snapped open as she came back into reality, her eyes focusing on the brightness of the room and hearing the sound of the machine beeping. She glanced to the right of her as she heard shuffling. Looking up, she saw Logan smile at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered. "How'd we do?"

"Under the circumstances…not too bad," he told her.

"Good."

Logan sighed. "But, uh…something happened."

"What?"

"Xavier," Logan said. "He knows."

Jean's eyes widened and her throat tightened. "H-how does he know?" she demanded.

"It was an accident, Jean," he said, trying to calm her as the machines began to beep quickly. Jean huffed in anger and yanked off the wires and pulled out the IV forcefully, getting up quickly. "Jean…we can use this to our advantage…"

"How?" she demanded.

"Now that he knows, he'll be more alert…more careful," Logan explained. But Jean shook her head. "Jean…he's not the same man!" Slowly, Jean looked at Logan and he realized his mistake when her eyes glowed angrily. In an attempt to calm her down, he grabbed her by the arms and looked at her, forcing himself to look her in the eyes, as she glared at him, her eyes burning with fury. "He's not the same, okay…"

"He has tortured me…killed my family…pretend to care for me for months, Logan," Jean said slowly. "I don't care what time we're in. The man looks the same and when I see his face…all I see is my family…with _their _blood on _HIS_ hands!"

Logan shook his head slowly. "Jean…ya need to talk to Xavier."

Jean raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan carefully, knowing that he wasn't telling her something. "Logan…what aren't you telling me?"

Logan stared right back into Jean's eyes and only said, "Ya need to talk to 'em."

* * *

There weren't many things that Jean Grey, or even Phoenix for that matter, was scared of; but walking into the office of Professor Charles Xavier was a fear defining moment. Jean didn't know what to expect or how to feel. All the actions that _her_ Charles did and created were as if they had happened yesterday burned her mind forever; where as _this_ Charles hasn't even committed the crimes yet. Once she saw him, her blood ran cold, and so many of his crimes came flashing into her mind. If Logan wasn't there, beside her, Jean was sure she would've lost it.

"Jean," Charles said, pointing to a seat. "Please, have a seat."

Jean kept his eyes on Charles as Logan closed the door and locked it. Jean glanced over at the action quickly, but said nothing about it as Logan leant against the wall next to the door.

"Jean," Charles said slowly. "Can I ask you a question?" Jean remained silent, looking at Logan who nodded; she gave a slight but short nod. "Do you believe that in each person there is a good side to them as well as an evil side?"

The first thought that popped out to Jean was in one word; _Phoenix_. It was hard for Jean to say no to that question because she knew that she'd be lying. Ever since Phoenix merged with her, the good and evil side to someone was all Jean would think about. Truth was…Jean believed it. There were actions, some in which Jean would never be able to change, in which she acted on her own in anger, revenge or pure joy. Torturing Emma Frost and claiming to 'seek the truth from her' was a prime example. Wolverine was another classic example. He had a big heart and cared for the team and the schools students, but he acted on emotions and instinct. They all acted rash and 'evil'…it was just that no one categorized it.

"I suppose," Jean answered, nodding. "What's the point?"

If Charles heard the anger and digest within Jean's tone of voice, he gave no notice to it. "I don't know exactly what happened in your world, or how I acted for that matter. Nor do I wish it. However, there is one mistake that I believed that way in which has caused you to hate me so much."

Jean's eyes glowed in fury and she shot up. "This is a waste of time!"

As she stomped up to the door, Logan blocked her path, and grasped her shoulders. "Jeannie…let the man continue."

"Move, Logan," she hissed.

"Jean," he pleaded. "Please."

Her eyes returning to normal, Jean turned and looked at Charles, trying to scan his brain. "If he has nothing to hide and something to tell me, then why is he blocking my mind so heavily?"

"Jean, please," Charles pleaded. "I need to explain."

Glancing at Logan, Jean sighed deeply, sitting down slowly. "Make it quick," she muttered, avoiding Charles's eyes.

"Very well." He looked up at Logan before taking in a deep breath. "Onslaught," he said slowly. "That is what it calls itself." Jean blinked, not understanding what he meant. She looked at Logan for something, but he refused to look down, keeping his eyes to the floor. "From what I've seen of your time," Charles continued. "You've become Phoenix. When I first met you, I believed that you created a split personality based on your traumatic experience as a young child. While now, in your time, we know that Phoenix is a cosmic entity that has bonded with you, we didn't know that before. It was a condition in which I believed class five mutants, telepaths specifically, were cursed with."

"An alternate persona?"

Charles nodded. "It is my belief that every living being, human or mutant, have two sides to themselves. One is a conscious self and the other subconscious. Our subconscious is the opposite of who we are in the wake state. Myself, for example. I believe in change, I believe in peace; while I am calm and thoughtful, thinking of the best and loving my friends and students, there is also that dark buried side to me, called Onslaught. Onslaught doesn't believe in peace; doesn't know of the word. He only believes in pain, power and destruction. He feeds off of negative energy and lets nothing stand in his way. For years, I have been battling him; suppressing him in hopes of killing him. But, I know now, after many of years, that it is not possible without killing myself as well. There lies in the challenge. Just as yourself, Jean." She looked up at him as he gave her a small and pained smile, leaning forward. "You're a child of light and darkness, Jean. Depending on who you are, your powers differentiate from each other. As Jean, you have the power to create, you use your power for good. As Phoenix, you have the power to end and destroy…and that's the nature of your beast."

Jean nodded slowly, letting his words sink in. Though he was playing around with his words, trying to compare himself to her and her trouble with Phoenix, she understood what he meant. However, in Jean's time, it took her _years_ to control Phoenix; and that was after several mishaps and deaths, including her own. "So what you're telling me," she said slowly, still working it out in her brain. "Is that this Onslaught is _your _Phoenix?"

"That is one way to look at it, yes."

Jean stood up and paced in front of his office for a bit. "How long have you been battling him?"

"My entire life."

Jean raised her eyebrow. "And you still haven't gotten control over him?"

"He's not at now, is he Jean?" Jean paused and stared at him, her anger beginning to rise. Though he said it lightly, the words were harsh.

"Tell that to my parents," she replied bitterly.

Charles looked taken aback but said nothing. "Jeannie," Logan whispered, silently warning her. Jean looked at him, but didn't show remorse…she didn't need too because she never asked to be here.

"Look," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I understand where you're coming from Charles…but despite that…you're not me," she replied, looking straight at him. "And this Onslaught is not Phoenix. You can't simply give me a kids nighttime story and expect me to be okay with it and forget all the sins you've committed." As Charles opened his mouth to speak, Jean raised her hand, silencing him. "And I know what you're going to say. That you haven't committed those crimes and that I'm not a perfect angel. Well Charles, I'm not _you. I_ cannot be as forgiving or block out memories. You killed my parents, you tried to kill me and my friends and you made my life a living hell!"

"Jean," Charles said calmly. "I am not asking you to forget what has been done to you. I am asking for your help."

Jean sighed slightly and glanced over at Logan once more, still offering nothing for her, as she turned back to Charles. "Fine…I'll help."

"Thank you Jean," Charles said serenely. "Thank you."

* * *

QUOTE:

"_You're a child of light and darkness, Jean. Depending on who you are, your powers differentiate from each other. As Jean, you have the power to create, you use your power for good. As Phoenix, you have the power to end and destroy…and that's the nature of your beast."_

**-BY DARK PHOENIX RISING from the excellent trilogy "CHANGES"**


	16. What Betrayal Looks Like

"_One way or the other, I will fix this mutant problem that is on our hands…"_

Jean glowered at the television screen, not really watching; only listening as Kelly spoke to the public.

"What an ass," Emma muttered. Jean was well aware of Emma's occurrence, but chose not to say anything. Her mind was already profoundly occupied as she realized how quickly the cure had already been released. Within a few hours, it would reach them; and she still had no way to stop it. "He acts as if he's God's right hand man," Emma continued. Jean looked up at her through her tired and red eyes as Emma walked slowly from the couch and sat down across from Jean in the chair, her attention still on the television. "I'd love to be the one to kill him."

Jean turned her attention back to Kelly. "You do that and there _will_ be a war that we're responsible for."

Emma's gaze flickered over to Jean. "You know," she said, leaning forward. "You accused me of keeping secrets from everyone. You accused me of spying on the X-Men…"

Jean looked at Emma. "I didn't _accuse_ because it was _true_."

Emma grinned. "Touché." She leaned back in the chair and stared at Jean. "Yet…I know you're hiding something."

"And how do you figure that?"

"It's all everyone is talking about, darling."

Jean shook her head and sat up, trying to find a quick way out of the conversation. "You don't know what you're talking about."

As Jean stood up, Emma did as well, getting in Jean's face and blocking her path. "I did what you asked," Emma said calmly. "I made my decision and for some reason…I chose to stand with you and your team of misfits."

"Good for you."

"But," Emma pushed. "If you want me to be straight, _you_ have to be."

Jean shook her head. "Trust me, Emma…you don't want me to be. You won't believe me."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Try me."

Jean snickered. "This is so grade school, Emma; even for you." But Emma didn't budge. "You honestly want me to stand here and tell you that you'll die? That the one person you care about most in the world will die? That you and I, for lack of a better term, become best friends and even though we nearly kill each other…we risk our lives for _each other_ because we're the only ones left? Is _that_ what you want to hear, Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened until she could no longer hold Jean's gaze. "How do you know all of this?"

"Think about it Emma," Jean sneered at her. "How do you think I know that you were planning on betraying us? How do you think I knew that you were having an affair with Scott and why do you think that I haven't killed you?" Emma exhaled. "Because I know better; I've already _lived_ it."

Emma shook her head. "How is that even possible?"

Jean backed off some and stared at Emma. "You've been having the nightmares…haven't you?"

"You know about that too?" Emma wiped away a single tear that fell down her cheek and nervously chuckled. "So…I die huh?"

Jean watched her. "Maybe not," she whispered. Emma looked at her dead in the eyes. "We've changed a lot so far…maybe not."

Emma shook her head. "I don't know…"

"You don't believe me?"

Emma shot Jean a look. "How do I know this isn't some sick attempt to get your boyfriend back?"

Jean snickered and shook her head, much to Emma's dismay, and stepped up to Emma. "How about I show you then?"

"_Ah got a bad feeling about this," Rogue muttered, shivering, and walking in the snow to another possible location of Apocalypse. _

_Jean looked back at Rogue, who glanced around nervously, as Emma added, "You're not the only one." Jean inhaled deeply and with Scott and Logan by her side, led the team._

"_Do we have some sort of plan?" Remy asked from the rear._

"_The plan, bub," Logan grunted. "Is to kill 'em."_

_Remy nodded slightly. "Good plan," he muttered off of Logan's smirk._

_They walked a few more minutes and meters silently when Logan suddenly stopped and held up his hand. "Logan," Scott said sternly. "What're you doing? We have to keep moving…"_

_Logan shook his head and looked around. "Don't bother." As the team frowned, they heard rustling in the woods as Logan growled, "It's a trap."_

_The X-Men whirled around as an army of soldiers jumped out of the woods and aimed their weapons at the team, successfully surrounding them. "Dammit," Emma cursed, looking at the other X-Men, with equally pissed expressions._

"_Well, well," came a cocky masculine voice. Logan's eyes narrowed as Creed made his way through the soldiers and smiled smugly at the caught team. "If it isn't the X-Men," he chuckled. "You know," he started, pacing the team. "Xavier told me this would happen. He told us that you would try this but I said 'No Xavier…the X-Men are smarter than that'." He smirked at Jean as Logan growled deep in his throat. "Guess he is good after all," Creed commented. "Not a bad ally."_

"_Get it over with Creed," Jean spat. "I'm sick of looking at you."_

_He grinned at her. "Ah Phoenix…I've heard so much about you. Up until this point, you never ceased to disappoint us. Xavier fought you twice to the death and surprisingly you survived both times. That's truly impressive."_

"_Bite me."_

_Creed laughed and leaned in towards Jean to where only she could hear as a soldier grabbed her by the arms forcefully, making her immobile. "If you weren't a mutant," Creed whispered. "I would."_

_As Jean struggled against the human in anger, Creed stepped back and laughed, until he turned to the commander and nodded. "Kill them."_

_The X-Men closed their eyes, waiting for the bullets to tear through their bodies as they stood helpless. But the bullets never came. Opening their eyes slowly, they saw the bullets hovering in mid-air, and then fall to the ground, useless. Creed's face contorted in anger as he spun around to see Magneto floating above him. With a simple thought, Magneto crushed the weapons in their hands and tossed them away, causing the soldiers to back away. In rage, Jean used her power and knocked the human off of her and used his power to send him crashing into his teammates._

"_You," Creed spat with venom._

"_Did you honestly think that I wouldn't realize you planned this?" Magneto asked in disbelief. "There's only one way that you knew the X-Men would be here and Charles is not the reason."_

_Jean blinked in uncertainty as Logan stepped forward. "What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"_

_Magneto grinned at Logan who always seemed to be the last to figure things out. "A traitor," he said, earning a startled reaction from the X-Men. "Among the X-Men."_

_As Logan cocked an eyebrow, Hank looked over Jean's shoulders as he saw Scott step back slowly and raise his hand to his visor. Hank blinked; and then realized that Scott hadn't said a word, nor did he fight against the soldiers, and nor did the soldiers once apprehend Scott or take direct aim at him. Looking at Jean, he saw in her eyes that the realization hit her as well, but she didn't see Scott behind her. "Jean!" Hank yelled._

_Jean turned as Scott fired; his optic blast slicing through Jean's stomach like bread as Remy reacted and caught Jean. Emma's eyes widened as Logan spun around and extended his claws, lunging at Scott. Using his powers to pick up one of functional weapons, Magneto aimed it at Creed as Scott hit Logan with his blast and the soldiers grabbed the X-Men and overwhelmed them._

"_Ah wouldn't do that if ah were ya," Rogue muttered, using her strength and powers to throw the soldiers off as Hank tended to Jean the best he could._

"_You fuckin' asshole," Logan shouted at Scott as he threw two more soldiers off of him._

_Magneto glared at Creed. "Call your men off." Creed only glared at Erik in hatred. "Call them off now!" Magneto demanded. Sighing, Creed nodded to the soldiers, and they backed off. "Now, you have two choices," he began, looking out in the corner of his eye as he saw Rogue cradling Jean, who was shaking badly from the bloody wound as Logan rushed to her side. "You either stay here and die…or you leave."_

_Creed narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over Erik," he growled. As he nodded, the soldiers slowly stepped away._

_As Erik watched, he shook his head. "Far from it," he mumbled as he then rushed to Jean's side. _

"_How is she?" Emma asked, watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes._

_Hank shook her head. "We need to get her to the infirmary. I don't even know if there's enough time…" he muttered._

"_Jean, stay with me!" Logan ordered as he watched her close her eyes. "Jean!"_

"Oh god…" Emma gasped, stumbling away from Jean as she broke the connection. With tears in her eyes, Emma raised a shaking hand and covered her mouth, shaking her head. "He wouldn't…"

Jean lowered her hands and looked at Emma sadly. "Apocalypse changed him," she murmured.

"That's not him!" Emma argued.

Jean sighed. "Hopefully, Emma…it's not in this reality."

Emma looked at Jean in incredulity. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

Jean wanted to answer that question in many ways, but chose not too. She simply nodded and whispered yes, before she left the room with Emma to toss the new information around. It was a lot to take in and Jean knew it'll take at least the night to process. With Charles, Erik and Emma knowing the truth, Jean knew now the time was coming where the whole team would have to know the truth. Jean sensed Logan looking for her, but she put her shields up and headed to her room, locking herself in, and falling into a well needed dreamless sleep.


	17. Rogue and Phoenix

Jean watched Rogue and Remy sitting on the couch laughing at the movie on the television. Leaning against the doorway, her arms folded over her chest, her eyes glowed slightly. For all the good she was attempting to do, things were much implicated. The fact that Rogue held all of this power at a young age showed that. If anyone knew about power and control at a young age, it was Jean. And it was dangerous. Watching Rogue, Jean couldn't tell that she held all that power; to be candid, Rogue could actually throw Jean through a loop when it came to fighting with their powers. It was a sight to witness.

_Logan joined Charles, Ororo, Kitty and Jubilee in the control room of the danger room as they watched below. "What's going on, Chuck?"_

"_Rogue and Phoenix are going at it," Jubilee said excitedly._

_Logan cocked an eyebrow and watched the session. "How'd that happen?"_

"_They're the only ones left on either team," Ororo said merely._

"_My money's on Rogue," Kitty said, smiling._

_Jubilee frowned. "No way; Jean could totally take her."_

_Kitty shook her head. "Maybe before…but not now."_

_Logan glanced at Charles who shot him an amused expression._

_Jean looked around the scene that the danger room randomly chose; The Town's City Hall. She searched mentally for Rogue but found the young girl blocking her. Jean had to admit, the Professor taught her well. _

_Jean froze, stopping in the middle of the hallway, and looked around, focusing in on a small sound that she heard. It was so faint, it could've been the wind…but Jean didn't want to be mistaken. Sure enough…she wasn't._

_Rogue flew through the air and Jean barely had time to counter as Rogue caught her and they slammed into the wall, landing in an office. Jean grunted at the impact as her back connected with the tile floor. Using the extra force and momentum, Jean rolled with it and threw Rogue off of her. Both women jumped to their feet and stared at one another. _

_Jean relaxed and shook off her pain. Rogue followed her action and did the same; neither showing the other that they were even injured. Pain and discomfort never reflected on their faces or in their eyes. Rogue flashed Jean a smirk and Jean raised her eyebrow, taken aback. That's why she was too slow as Rogue became a blur, tackling Jean, bringing her down, and smashed her into the wall. Jean sank to the ground, the wind knocked out of her, as she landed on all fours and attempted to stand. _

_Rogue once again proved too fast and grabbed a desk, picking it up and slamming it into Jean's back, wrestling style, sending the older woman back to the ground groaning. Before Jean could counteract, much less breathe in, Rogue grabbed her by the collar and spun her around, letting go, sending Jean flying through the air and crashing into the wall and into another room. _

_Smirking and stomping cockily, Rogue then kicked Jean like a football in the gut with all her strength, sending Jean flying again and this time through the office window. Rogue approached the edge and looked down, and then up at the secret window where the others were watching, and shrugged. "Guess Ah win," she said arrogantly._

_Logan raised his eyebrow, grunting in surprise as Kitty jumped in the air and cheered, "Yes!"_

_Ororo grinned and pointed down at Rogue. "Not so fast," she acknowledged as Kitty leaned forward, frowning, and heard Jubilee laughing to herself._

_Rogue made the mistake of not paying attention as a hand snuck up and grabbed her ankle. Giving a yelp, Rogue whirled around and attempted to shake Jean off of her but the older woman yanked, causing Rogue to bend down by the force, and giving the Jean the chance to grab the girl's shirt and pull her down. Both crashed into the sidewalk below and left a crater size hole as onlookers cried out._

_A bloody hand crawled out of the crater as Jean pulled herself up and out. Hissing in pain, she rolled to her back and breathed heavily, staring up at the blue sky. One thing she liked about the program was how realistic it was; the thing she didn't like was how real the pain was. Jean's respite was short lived however as she soon saw Rogue climbing out of the crater. Jean sat up and eyed Rogue like a tiger ready to pounce and kill its enemy. With her eyes glowing, Jean let out a grueling amount of fireballs at Rogue. To Jean's surprise, Rogue evaded them all, only further angering Phoenix. Growling in fury, Jean flew at Rogue, while Rogue matched her rage and speed, and flew at her as well. _

_As the others watch the two fly at each other, they heard a loud BANG and shielded their eyes as a bright light nearly blinded them. Groaning from the distress, they slowly looked back down at the danger room and sighed. Both Rogue and Jean were now in the danger room, on their backs, moaning and cursing in pain as they slowly recovered, signaling the end of the session._

"_Who won?" Jubilee asked, saddened that she didn't see the end outcome._

_Ororo shrugged, leading the girls out. "Who knows?"_

"_Damn," Kitty muttered. "Easy money, right down the drain."_

"_Are you two alright?" Logan asked as he and the others walked in._

"_Yeah," Jean muttered, bending her back, cracking it back into place._

"_We're just fine," Rogue added, rotating her neck and walking away from the group._

"_So who won?" Jubilee asked, grinning, and ignoring Kitty, who rolled her eyes. "You kicked ass, right?"_

_Jean rolled her eyes as well as she followed Rogue out of the danger room and into the showers to wash off the dirt and blood._

_­­_Jean snapped out of her daydream when she heard her cell phone go off. Rogue and Remy looked up, startled, not realizing that Jean had been standing there. Pulling out her phone and looking at the number, she ignored Rogue and Remy and began to walk away, flipping the phone open and pressing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Grey."

Jean frowned, stopping in the middle of the hallway and looking around, finding an empty room and closing the door. "Who is this?"

"Are you enjoying your little vacation?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask."

"Don't play games with me."

"Never, my dear."

Jean froze. "Shaw."

He laughed on the other end. "Not quite…but your getting warm."

Jean's grasp tightened on the phone; if she squeezed anymore, she'd break the phone. "I won't ask again."

"Why do ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Jean said nothing but remained alert. She walked to the window and looked outside. "It fascinates me; I've been around for so many years. To see and witness everything that leads up to…little devices, such as this receiver…it's truly fascinating. At the humans have been good for something."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "You listen to me you little shit," she spat. "I don't know how you got here, and frankly, I don't care. But you will do what you have done to my world, you understand?"

Once again; he laughed. "Phoenix, you never cease to amaze me. I've told you that for decades and it still holds true. You've been through so much; the evolvement of your powers and self; Sinister, the Hellfire Club, though mediocre, losing your best friend then losing the two people you care most about only to have them killed…right in front of you. And yet, the almighty Phoenix did nothing; there was nothing you _could_ do. All this promised power laid to waste. Pitiful! What makes you think this time is so different?"

Jean smirked over the phone. "Because…I have something you don't."

With that, she hanged up the phone and walked out of the room.

* * *

"I don't understand this, Professor," Scott said for the third time. As he watched Logan throw another bag into the jet, Scott sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "What's this mission and why can't I go?"

"Because Scott," Charles said calmly. "It is one that needs your presence here."

"Can I at least know what this mission is?"

"No," Logan grunted walking past him. "It doesn't concern ya so like it alone!" Scott's eyes narrowed and huffed in annoyance as Emma and Jean entered the hanger. "Ya ready?" Logan asked the women.

Jean nodded and Charles and Emma headed into the jet as Jean turned to an upset Scott. "Jean, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Scott," she said smoothly. "It's being handled." As Scott turned to see Logan walking up the ramp, he stepped in closer to Jean, much to her surprise.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

Jean studied Scott's expression. "Because I am." Scott looked taken aback by her honesty. "Scott…it's my job to protect you. It's the only reason why I wake up everyday and why I am breathing right now."

Scott frowned. "Jean…what are you talking…"

"There are some things that you won't come to understand and you have to deal with that," she told him.

"If it's your job to protect me," he said, "then whose job is it to protect _you_?"

Jean gave him a pained grin and shrugged. "That's the nature of the beast," she said honestly. "There is no one."

"Jean…"

Jean grasped his hands into hers. "This is one of those times, Slim. You have to take what you've been given and roll with it."

Scott snorted. "Never heard you say that before."

"Because you don't me," she said off of Scott's deepened frown. "When I come back…we'll talk."

"About everything?"

Jean nodded. "For now, you need to protect everyone here." Scott nodded and Jean gave him a hug. "Promise me you'll be smart."

Despite his confusion, Scott nodded. "I will."

On Jean's nod, they broke apart, and Scott watched Jean board the jet as he stepped back. Seconds later, he heard the jet's engine boom to life and the ceiling doors open as the jet rose. Within seconds, it was gone. In the pit of his stomach, Scott had the feeling that it would be the last time he ever saw them.


	18. Breaking the Barrier

Once the jet landed at their destination, Jean took them into the underground structure, and led them down a long hallway. Entering a common room, they saw an average height woman with brown hair held up in a neat bun with a white lab coat over her blue dress. As Emma raised her eyebrows at the woman as Jean greeted and hugged her, Charles moved his chair forward, and greeted the woman with a warm smile.

"Moria," he greeted.

She, in turn, grinned at Xavier. "Hello Charles."

"You all know each other?" Emma said, glancing at Logan.

"I've known Moria for years," Charles told Emma. "She helped me create the school."

"Ah," Emma said, nodding, and turning her attention else where.

"Let's get this done," Logan said, slinging the bag over his shoulders.

"I have the room ready," Moria informed them, walking down another hallway briefly and into a private room. As Emma walked in behind Charles, she looked around. It looked like a regular room with hanging pictures and fake plants in the corner with a window that looked out towards the mountains. What made it different were the machines that were standing next to two medical beds in the center of the room. "I hope you know what you're doing," Moria told Jean as she and Logan went to help the Professor onto the bed. "I've never done anything quite like this before."

As Jean began to turn on the machines and set them to the settings she wished, she replied, "Neither have I."

"Well...that makes me feel better," Emma said dryly.

Jean shot her a look as Charles remained optimistic. "I have every bit of faith in Jean and Moria's ability's."

"Then what am I here for?" Emma asked impatiently.

"In case if anything does go wrong," Jean answered, hooking the Professor to the machine.

Emma rolled her eyes and stubbornly dragged a chair into the corner next to the window and sat down, folding her legs, and crossing her arms. Logan cocked and eyebrow and lit a cigar, leaning against the wall. He watched as Moria opened a tray as Jean took off her jacket and sat on the bed, leaning back. Moria pulled out two tubes of a blue colored liquid and Logan immediately began to feel uncomfortable; and through their link, Jean felt it.

"Don't worry, Logan," Jean said, causing him to tear his gaze from the vials and to her as she got comfortable on the bed. "We talked about this."

"Doesn't make it any easier to watch," he muttered.

"What's that do?" Emma asked as Moria stuck a needle in the top of the vial and began to transfer the fluid into the needle.

"It'll put us in a deep sleep," Jean answered. "Giving me the chance to link with Charles and go deep in his subconscious to deal with this Onslaught."

"Oh," Emma nodded. "You mean it'll put you in a coma?"

Logan grunted and Jean glared at Emma. "Yes," she hissed. "In a manner of speaking."

Emma shrugged as Moria spoke up. "All right," she said, looking at Emma. "We all know what to do if anything should go wrong, yes?" Both Emma and Logan nodded simultaneously. Moria stuck the needle in Charles vein on his right arm and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "At twenty hundred hours," she said as she pressed down. "I have injecting Charles Xavier with the neural toxin." Once the liquid was gone, Moria picked up the other needle and did the same to Jean on her left arm as she sighed deeply, closing her eyes slowly. As she took off her gloves, the machines beeped, signaling they had fallen into a deep sleep and monitoring their heart and brain waves. "Alright…we're in business."

"How will ya wake 'em up?" Logan asked.

"Shock," Moria said shortly.

Emma snorted, earning a look from Logan, as she turned attention to the view outside.

* * *

As Jean stood next to Charles, she looked around, cocking an eyebrow at the vast empty white space around them. "Where are we?"

"Deep into the depths of my subconscious state of mind and soul," Charles said.

Jean rolled her eyes. "This is one of the many reasons I hate being a telepath."

Charles grinned. "I've never known you to hate anything," he said. "Except green beans," he added, chuckling.

Jean looked at him and smiled; the first time in his company for as long as Jean could remember. It felt good; it felt _real_.

"So where is he?"

Charles pointed straight ahead, where a purple cloud began to form, growing immensely. "Looks like we won't have to wait for him."

As Jean watched the cloud grow, she could sense the creature known as Onslaught, step through the cloud. Just like she expected, he looked indistinguishable to Charles. The only difference were in the eyes and pose of the being; reminding her grimly of the Charles in her time. She couldn't defeat him them, but with the _good_ Charles standing beside her, she hoped it was what she needed to defeat him now.

"Jean," Onslaught sang. "How good it is to see you." Jean felt Charles tense as Onslaught stepped forward. Jean did nothing but glare at Onslaught. She learned enough from Logan and Apocalypse where she wouldn't dare to show her enemy any weakness by sweating or making any bodily movements. Onslaught frowned as he gazed at Jean. "You seem…different," he said leisurely. "More…powerful; more…distant." He then grinned and Jean raised her eyebrows, not able to figure out his angle. He didn't seem to want to attack…not yet. "More…evil."

Jean scoffed at that. "Evil?" she repeated, seeing Charles look at her apprehensive from the corner of her eye. "You think you know the meaning of the word?" she asked as her eyes began to darken. Despite sensing Charles fear and worry, he didn't move. Jean had to give credit where credit was due.

Onslaught never the less held his smirk. "You're not from here," he avowed. Jean's hand curled in a fist as he continued. "Everything Xavier knows, I know," he told her. "Therefore, naturally speaking, I know your weakness thanks to Charles getting a vision from you."

Jean frowned, trying to piece together his words, when he suddenly unleashed a mental attack on Charles, knocking the old man to his feet as he cried out. Jean took up an offensive stance and hurled a fireball at him as the Phoenix aura surrounded her body. The fireball did no damage and as Jean's eyes widened, his eyes glowed as he unleashed a mental vision from her time within her mind. Jean cried out, holding her head in pain, as she dropped to her knees.

* * *

Logan jumped slightly as the machines began to beep rapidly. Emma glanced at Jean and Charles and saw them both stirring. She looked at Logan, who glanced at Moria, as she checked the machines stats.

"Nothing to worry about," she told them.

Logan shook his head, unconvinced, as he began to pace. Jean talked him into this; she told him that this was the only way to destroy the risk of Apocalypse turning Charles against them. He believed her; how could he not?

Watching her in the bed now, however, he was quickly regretting it.

* * *

"_Do you know why I chose you, Jean?"_

_Jean looked up at the feral Charles Xavier as he held her, pinned, his strong arms holding hers down and his body over hers, using his weight to keep her pinned down. Even if Jean could overpower him, she didn't have her powers thanks to the collar around her neck, and she was locked up in a cage. She looked up at him and felt fear running down her back. She had dealt with Sinister, defeated the Hellfire club and fended off Dark Phoenix. But this…her own father figure turning against her, kidnapping her, and torturing her…it was too much. _

_Jean whimpered as Charles applied more pressure. "Do you?" he shouted. Jean shook her head, tears running down her face. "I'll tell you." He slid her arm across the hard cement and pinned it down with one hand as he took the other and rubbed his hand against her breast. "Because…you were too good looking to pass up." Jean cried out as he ripped her shirt open, revealing her bra. "I've always had a crush on you but you never noticed," he said bitterly. "Instead…Summers swept you right off your feet. Well…" he began as he looked down and mentally threw off her pants and then looked back at her fearful face. "I'm taking what I've wanted for so long."_

_Jean had never screamed so loudly._

"NO!"

Her eyes blacking with fire dancing around her, she screamed and flew at Onslaught. His eyes widened as the Phoenix screeched in fury and absorbed Onslaught as he yelled. Charles watched in amazement as Jean used her powers to practically rip Onslaught apart, from the inside out. But he soon realized that the problem wasn't solved; his powers and essence still remained.

"Jean!" he shouted.

She whirled on him and he gasped, seeing her infuriated black eyes, as she snarled. Without thinking twice, she threw a fireball at him as she hit him with a telekinetic wave. It hit Xavier at full impact and slammed him against an unseen wall.

* * *

The machine began to flash and beep widely as Moria rushed to Charles's aid.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, standing next to the Professor.

Looking at the monitor, she shook her head. "I don't know."

He looked down at Charles and then at Moria. "Well do something!" he barked, seeing the machine flat lining. "He's dying!"

Emma then rushed forward as Moria moved the tray towards her and took out the paddles. "Charging!" she shouted. Ripping open Charles's shirt, she held the paddles above him. "Clear!" she yelled as she shocked him.

* * *

Charles gasped as he jumped. Groaning, he rolled over and saw Phoenix and Onslaught battling each other. He slowly picked himself up and breathed in heavily, finding it difficult, as the vision Onslaught made Jean relive came back to him. He blinked when he heard Onslaught crying out as Phoenix screeched once more. As he slowly walked towards them, he saw that the purple mist, once the essence of Onslaught, had faded away and the shell of Xavier, as Onslaught, was heaped over, dead. Charles breathed a sigh of relief and Jean turned, the sound attracting her attention. Sensing her confusion and being overwhelmed with her anger, her black eyes focused on Charles and she gradually began to walk towards him.

"Jean," he warned. "Don't do this"

"What?" she growled, in a voice that was clearly not hers.

"What happened to you," Charles said. "It won't happen. You destroyed the person responsible."

She growled even more lowly, signaling that she was about to attack. Charles had never seen this side of Jean. It was a destructible, unbalanced and callous side of her. He tried to fend her off with his powers, but they had no effect, and seemed only to make her angrier.

"Emma!" he shouted.

* * *

Emma blinked and looked at Moria as she gazed down at Charles. "Get him out of there!" she ordered.

"What?"

"Do it!" Emma yelled, rushing around Moria to aid Jean. "Jean's going nuclear!"

Logan ran to Jean's side as well. "Shit," he muttered angrily as Moria administered the drug into Charles.

Charles attempted to pick himself him from Jean's attack, but found that he was too weak as she stood over him. "I couldn't kill you then," she said. "Not when it mattered. But now…after all of this…" Jean mentally lifted Charles up so he could face her and look into her demonic face. "Believe me…I _CAN_!"


	19. Little Holes in Our Souls

Professor Charles Xavier didn't know fear; he confronted it when he needed to, but he never gave into it. Seeing as he was about to die at the hands of one of his beloved students…he now knew fear. He knew what it tasted like; blood. What it smelt like; burnt flesh. What it felt like; a heart attack. What it sounded like; a tortured soul. What it looked like; the Phoenix…Jean Grey. Evil, demonic and vengeful, Jean Grey. Charles cried; he saw images, flashes, of the world that Jean lived in. It was horrifying, evil and heartbreaking.

"Jean," he gasped. "Please…"

"You caused this," she spat, the flames licking her body as she stared coldly at him. "_You_ started it. It's your fault that so many people are dead!"

Despite the fact that it wasn't Charles's misdeeds, but his alter ego in another world, he hung his head low, bleed seeping from a deep cut he had received earlier at the hands of Phoenix. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jean blinked. Stepping close to Charles and gently touching his chin, lifting his head to look directly at her. "What did you say?" she asked, watching as the tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jean," he said. "For everything that you and so many others have been through; I'm sorry…"

As Jean explored his mind, she reached down with her powers and touched his soul, feeling it vibrate through her. As the fires of Phoenix expanded, she openly wept as well. Charles looked at her in sympathy until she looked at him, her tears turning into flames of fire; her black, devilish eyes, boring into his. It was then that he knew…

He was going to die.

* * *

"Hurry!" Emma hissed as Moria shocked Charles once more.

Glancing at the machine, still showing a flat line, Moria muttered angrily and switched the dial once more. "It's not working!"

"Here," Logan grunted, switching the dial to full power.

Moria's eyes widened as she looked at Logan. "That'll kill him!"

"Try it!"

Sighing, she held the paddles of Charles's chest again. "Clear!" Once she shocked him, Charles gasped, and the machine beeped rapidly, showing his elevated heart rate, but confirming that he was alive nonetheless. "Oh, thank goodness!" Moria cried, hugging the old man.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Moria said.

Logan, sensing something was wrong with Jean, turned to Charles. "What the hell happened?"

Charles turned his head to look at Jean as the machine in the background was beeping loudly. "She killed Onslaught," he said half-heartily. "But…he showed her something…"

Moria looked at both men back and forth, confused. "Showed her what?"

"Nothing."

Both turned around to see Jean, sitting up, looking weary and depleted as she hopped off the bed. Without another word, she walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Emma muttered.

Logan watched as Jean left and turned back to the Professor. "Come on…let's get outta 'ere."

"What about Jean?" he asked.

"She needs some time," Logan answered. "It ain't something ya ever get over."

* * *

As Moria packed up a few of her things to head back to New York with Xavier and the others, Emma offered to let Logan speak with Jean privately before they left. After agreeing, he found Jean sitting in the cockpit of the jet. He sighed and took the seat opposite of her and watched as she stared out into space.

"Well..." Logan began. "Despite everything…it was a success."

Jean nodded, slowly coming out of her state of mind. "Yeah," she whispered.

Logan watched her for a few minutes before speaking again. "You're eager to get back, aren't ya?"

Jean slowly turned to Logan. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't think we have a choice. The Logan and Jean in this world deserve to have the chance to live their lives, don't you think?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah…that's why I hate this time travel shit. Too complicated." Jean chuckled at the comment and Logan grinned, pleased to hear her laugh. "I know it's difficult for ya, Jeannie," he went on. "Having to live within two worlds." Jean nodded. "Ya have to separate 'em."

"How?" Jean asked. "How can I do that? I'm a telepath, Logan. Even if I try…there's always something that pulls me back in. I can't be the Jean Grey that they all know because I'm _not_. Every time I look at one of them, all I see is the disappointment or their death. I can never forgive them or myself for it."

"That's where ya gotta start," Logan replied. Off of Jean's look, he added, "With forgiveness. It ain't yer fault that Charles went all Carrie on ya and did some fucked up shit just like it ain't his fault that it happened in our time."

Jean snorted. "When did you become so perceptive?"

Logan smirked. "When ya made me."

Jean matched his smirk. "Now…was that before or after?"

Logan leaned in, his face inches from Jean's. "Before or after, what?"

"I went all crazy."

"Yer always crazy, Jeannie."

"But you like me that way."

"Damn right I do," he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Just shut up and kiss me now."

And Logan did just that.

* * *

"Checkmate."

Erik looked at the board, calculating every move that could possibly be made and have been made. He then looked up at the person sitting across from him and glared at them. "You cheated."

"Did not!"

"There's no way that a young child, such as yourself, could beat me in a game of Chess."

Jubilee smiled smugly at him. "First time for everything."

Erik growled as she stuck her tongue out at him. As he reset the game and its pieces, Erik caught a glimpse of Scott pacing around from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Is something the matter, Cyclops?"

Scott stopped and shot a look over at Erik. "Why do you care?"

"Well, believe it or not, we're on the same side." Scott scoffed. "I know you don't believe it because you've never witnessed it. I believe it goes with that old saying, 'You'll believe it when you see it'?"

"Yeah…that's _exactly_ what I think."

"Well, then I believe it is in my best interest to remind you that you didn't witness it because you were too busy trying to kill your former girlfriend," Erik said, smirking.

Scott only glared at Erik as Ororo stepped into the room. Immediately sensing Scott's resentment and turmoil, Ororo frowned. "Scott?"

"They're taking too long," he muttered, referring to Jean and the others.

Ororo smiled reassuringly. "Scott, it's only been a few hours. I'm sure they're on their way back right as we speak."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Come on," Ororo said, leading Scott out of the room. "Let's make some tea or something, okay?"

Just as they were about to leave the room, they heard a loud crash and the windows blew in, causing them to duck for cover. Once the smoke cleared, Scott and Ororo stood up, glancing over at Erik to see that he had grabbed Jubilee to shield her. Just as Scott switched his attention back to the broken window, the entire wall blew out, and two hooded assailants stepped in. Ororo looked at Scott in fear as they pulled back their hoods to reveal Sabertooth and Mystique.

"Raven!" Erik shouted in surprise.

She grinned at him as Sabertooth growled. Scott removed his glasses and shot his optic beams at their enemies, but it hit a force field, bouncing right off, and hitting him in recoil. "Scott!" Ororo shouted, rushing to his aid to find him unconscious.

As Bobby, Rogue and Remy rushed into the room, Apocalypse walked in and looked around as Jubilee and Erik joined the rest of the X-Men. Apocalypse looked at Erik in disgust. "The leader and founder of the Brotherhood…siding with the X-Men…what a disgrace."

"No," Erik shot back. "I believe you are the disgrace."

"If I'm not mistaken," Apocalypse replied. "You and I stand for the same thing…"

Erik shook his head. "No. I don't kill my own kind in mass extermination."

Apocalypse grinned. "Oh…is that what I do?" Apocalypse fired a plasmatic blast as Erik, rendering him unconscious as the X-Men took a defensive form. Apocalypse only laughed. "You X-Men are pitiful. At least in the future you could seem just a tad frightening. You're nothing but kids."

"Wanna test that theory?" Rogue spat.

Apocalypse chuckled once more as his arm formed into a machine gun and the X-Men's eyes widened. "Yes…," he said, raising his arm. "Let's test that theory."


	20. Gone Wrong

_Jean used her powers and stopped Pyro's potent fire blast; but it in turn hit the shield so hard that it recoiled onto Jean and Pyro, sending them both hitting the dirt. As Jean groaned, she sensed Scott standing on top the hill, and focusing closely on her. She grunted as she rolled quickly to the left as Scott's optic blast hit the ground with no mercy. Jean panted as she pushed herself up and held her hand up, stopping Scott's blast once more. She ran up the hill to him as he increased the power, causing Jean to sweat. With all the strength she could congregate, she used both hands and threw the blast at him, knocking him off his feet. Acting quickly, Jean rushed to him, only to be surprised at how fast he recovered. He swept his feet under him and knocked Jean back onto the ground landing on her back painfully. Scott then jumped on top of her but Jean grabbed his arms and flipped him over so now Jean was on top. Scott, however; in mid air, found the button to his visor and fired. The blast caught Jean in her shoulder and she hissed in pain, undermined, as Scott threw her off of him. Jean rolled with the pitch and skidded to a stop, now on her knees, as her right hand covered the bleeding wound on her shoulder. Scott stood tall against her, looking down, his hand on his visor, ready to end it._

_He hesitated however and Jean took advantage. "Scott…you have to remember," she said. "You have to remember me." He showed no emotion nor did he move an inch. "Look," she said, blocking the pain that ran down her left arm as she raised her hand, her wedding ring shining in the moonlight. Jean watched him closely and she saw him frown, his eyebrow creasing as if he was reliving a memory. "I love you, Scott," she choked, watching him lower his hand. "Please…"_

_As tears ran down her dirt and blood streaked face, Jean's eyes widened, as Scott fell to his knees in front of her and grabbed her, hugging tightly. "Oh God, Jean…" he muttered as he sobbed openly._

_Jean gasped and wrapped her arms around him, not quite believing that she was holding him. She ran her hand through his hair and closed her eyes as she cried more, silently smiling as she held him tightly. "Scott…" Just to say his name without antagonism or treachery behind it made Jean glow, giving her renewed hope. _

_It all ended quickly however when Jean opened her eyes, sensing another individual, and seeing Apocalypse staring down at them, rage etched on his face. Jean slowly used her right arm and pushed against Scott's chest, much to his confusion, and stood up slowly, her eyes trained on Apocalypse. Scott matched Jean's movement and stood beside her, watching Apocalypse, as he saw Jean favor her left shoulder and he felt a pang in his heart. _

"_Cyclops!" Apocalypse thundered angrily. _

_Scott swallowed hard and he saw Jean turn to him as he fired his optic blast at Apocalypse. Jean watched and clutched her fists when she saw that it had no effect on Apocalypse. Just before Jean could step up and use her powers on him, Apocalypse raised his arm and the duo watched with wide eyes as his arm, from his elbow down, turned into a massive machine gun. Just as he began to fire, Scott roughly grabbed Jean and threw her to the ground as the bullets hissed by Scott, feeling the heat from them passing on his neck. Both he and Jean tumbled down the hill and landed in a pile of rumble._

_Scott unsteadily rose to his feet and looked up the hill to see Apocalypse walking away. He wiped his forehead and looked around, not seeing Jean. "Jean?" Fear took over when he couldn't sense her through their link as he began to throw the piles of metal scrap around to find her. Hearing moaning, Scott ran to the source, a few feet away, and fell to his knees as he threw off the rumble on her. He carefully slipped his hand under her neck as her eyelids fluttered and she moaned painfully. He ran his free hand across her uniform, looking for any serious wounds, and thankfully not finding anything too terrible. He turned back to her and rolled her head slowly to the side, careful to keep her neck stable, as he saw blood running freely down the right side of her face and found a large gash on the side of her head. Scott muttered under his breath as he moved to lift her up in his arms. _

_Before he could though, Apocalypse shimmered in behind him, and used his plasma blast to hit Scott in the back. He grunted as he fell to the ground in pain. Turning around, Scott shot his blast only to be hit again. Sensing Scott's pain, Jean was stirred out of unconsciousness as she slowly sat up and gazed at Apocalypse. Her anger soon resurfaced as Scott was hit again. As Jean's eyes glowed, she through a fireball at Apocalypse so powerful that it took him by surprise and knocked him back. He growled as he threw a fireball at Jean hitting her in the chest and sending her back to the ground agonizingly. Apocalypse turned his attention back to the former X-Men leader._

"_I do not take betrayal lightly," he hissed. _

_Raising his hand, Scott realized that he couldn't move. He grunted but found that it was too painful to move. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he gritted his teeth, feeling his muscles ripping apart from the bone. He cried out in pain as Jean stood up and her eyes widened as Scott screamed before every limb of his body was ripped apart. Jean felt frozen; she couldn't move; couldn't speak and couldn't stand. Scott was dead. It wasn't something that Phoenix could reverse and it killed her. _

_Slowly, Jean felt herself sinking into the abyss, losing herself completely. When she turned to Apocalypse, gloating in his handiwork, it wasn't Jean. She appeared more as Dark Phoenix; more as a demonic entity. Screeching, she released her powers upon Apocalypse, black tears rolling down her face. Jean gasped, falling to her knees, as she used her power up. She knew that she was mere seconds from passing out, but she wanted the satisfaction of seeing Apocalypse dead at her hand._

_She never got it though. Her eyes widened as Apocalypse laughed loudly, rubbing it in her face. Jean was dazed; all that power, and yet he was still standing. She didn't have time to reflect over it as Apocalypse hit her with a powerful fireball and Jean once more was sent to the ground, but this time the darkness grabbed at her and she couldn't fight it._

Jean pressed her finger into the small hole on the wall and pulled back as she wiped the dust from the broken wood off of her fingers. Stepping back, her eyes followed the trail of bullet holes on the walls. The entire wing of the mansion where the library was was put into ruins. Even worse than that…no one was in the mansion.

"What happened here?" Moira whispered in shock.

Jean inhaled deeply and looked at Logan as Charles looked around, clearly beside himself, and glanced up at Jean. She could stare back at him. There were no words to be spoken because the situation couldn't be explained. It was clear that Apocalypse was close to making his move but at this point, Jean didn't know what to do or how to react.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked on the verge of going nuclear.

"I don't know," Jean muttered.

"I have an idea," Logan said, earning everyone's attention.

* * *

The air was musty and sticky. Off in the distance, the birds were chirping as the sun shined brightly and unforgiving down upon them. Two dark green colored SUV's sped onto the famous highway in Germany, taking advantage of the clear weather in the Summer time as he pulled off of the autobahn and deep into the many cities of the country. Behind him, Moira was piloting the second SUV, following Logan closely, as Charles watched from the backseat.

"Any idea where we're heading?" the older man asked.

Emma snorted. "Does Logan or Jean _ever_ tell us anything?"

At that notion, Charles chuckled, as he looked out the window and glanced as they passed a castle, heading into a market place. As Logan maneuvered the SUV through the crowds of people, he pulled up alongside the curb, and shut off the engine as Moira did the same directly behind him. Logan looked around and sniffed the air discreetly as strangers glanced at them oddly.

Emma, catching it, frowned. "What's their problem?"

Jean's eyes sparkled slightly behind her sunglasses as she helped lower the ramp from the SUV to help Charles. "They know we're American's."

"As opposed to being mutants?" Emma countered.

Jean shot Emma a look. "I think being a mutant here is better than being American sometimes."

"Now...would that be because of the language barrier or...?"

Moira giggled and shook her head as Jean shut the door to the SUV, shooting Emma the 'Shut up or else' look as Logan walked up to them. "Come on," he grunted. "We're drawing too much attention."

Emma sighed deeply as Jean slipped her arm through Logan's and grinned at him. "You know," she whispered. "This is our first _real_ vacation in years."

Logan smirked back at her. "Really?" Jean nodded as Logan led them deeper in the market place. As Moira walked beside Charles and Emma brought up the rear, she glanced around, taking in the scenes.

"This place is beautiful," Moira said.

"Take advantage of it," Logan replied, 'Cuz once we see who we need to see, we're outta 'ere."

Logan and Jean came to a stop and looked around. Emma, getting impatient, walked up to them and huffed. "What are we doing?" she complained. "Why are we here?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow as Jean gave her an amused look. "You're the same in any world, Emma."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the red head and before she could counter, a man walked up to her, handing her a paper and speaking to her in German. She turned her anger on him. "Do I _look_ like I speak your fucking language?" she hissed.

"Emma," Charles warned as the man's eyes widened and he glanced at the others.

Emma took a deep breath and put on a fake, cheesy smile, and took the paper from him. "Thank you," she said sweetly through gritted teeth. The man nodded and said something else as Emma rolled her eyes and glanced at the paper. Opening it, she gasped. "Oh my God!" Jean raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan, who shrugged, as Moira and Jean looked over Emma's shoulder. "Who would put something like that in here?" Emma demanded, tossing the paper away. "Children read that!" Jean passed Moira an amused smile as she chuckled.

"Heads up," Logan said, turning back to business. They watched silently as a man suddenly was thrown out of a store and landed on the pavement hard. Mere seconds later, another man was thrown threw the shops window. Others, dressed in late green army camo and armed with weapons, came out of the store and pointed them down at the men as two others were handcuffed. Logan grunted as another man, tall and blonde haired, stepped out and gave out orders.

As Logan and the others walked up to the man, he looked up, and his face immediately registered shock. "Logan…"

Logan nodded. "Fury," he said in a neutral tone.


	21. What Bad News Brings

Now out of the eyes and ears of the German locals and police, Nick Fury and his team of ten men, led Logan and the others just outside the city where they could 'speak freely'.

"I don't know why," Moira said as they entered one of Fury's safe houses, "but I've got a bad feeling about this."

Emma glared at Moira. "I've had a bad feeling the moment we stepped onto the jet."

"Really?" Jean mused. "And I thought it was just the raw fish you ate earlier."

Emma turned her gaze to the red head, practically radiating her antagonism, as she glared at her. "It's a little hard to believe that you killed Apocalypse all on your lonesome."

Jean shrugged. "Who said I did that?"

"You don't have to _say_ it, darling," Emma smirked. "You walk as if you did."

Jean stopped suddenly and whirled on Emma, her demeanor and attitude immediately shifted, as she backed Emma up into a corner. "I've had just about enough from two worlds of your filthy, bitchy ass, always looking over me and always having to have the last word!"

"Jean," Charles attempted to soothe. "I think…"

"Lemme tell you something," Emma seethed, showing Jean that she was not scared. "I don't give a shit which world you crawled out of. You've always ruined my plans, always stood over my shoulder and you stole the life that I earned!"

"Emma…" Charles attempted once more.

Jean scoffed. "You think because you're a billionaire that you _deserve_ a life where people love and respect you? You don't deserve a fucking thing Emma. You have to gain it. You have to _earn_ it."

"Ladies…" Moira tried.

"Earn it?" Emma shot back at her. "Tell me then, Jean…did you _earn_ it on Alcatraz? Did you _earn_ it when you killed millions of lives all with the blink of an eye?"

Jean's expression harden as she leaned in closer and more intimidating. "You are the _last _person I would have to explain myself to," she hissed.

"Explain yourself or blame someone else?" Emma retorted. "All you do is blame Phoenix and your alter ego for your fuck ups. And everyone buys into it! Does Phoenix do that too, Jean? Mess with their minds so you can go on living the good lifestyle?"

"Why you…"

Logan cocked an eyebrow, folding his arm across his chest, as he leaned against the wall and watched Jean grab Emma by the shoulders and Emma lash out and throw Jean off of her. Nick stood next to Logan and watched the scene play out as he too folded his arms.

"Are they always like this?" he asked Logan.

Logan shrugged. "On a normal day…usually." Logan glanced at Nick as his eyebrows rose up. "This ain't nothin' neither, bub," he told his opposite. "You should see it when they use their powers against each other."

Before Nick could comment, Logan approached the two women, who were now throwing mild punches and trading insults. "Knock it off," he grunted, pushing the two away from each other.

Emma's anger, icy blue, eyes turned to Logan. "Tell your slut to back off!"

"_Slut_?" Jean nearly screamed, making Logan wince from the high pitch tone. "You're one to talk!"

"Enough!" Logan shouted more forceful, earning the attention, and glares, of both women. Moira backed up slightly, behind Charles's wheelchair, as she looked at the two women, who had turned their irate glances onto Logan. "You two need to cut that shit out and work together!" Logan told both women. "Jean," he said, turning to her. "I know for a fact that you can handle Emma without ripping her to the bone. Ya done it before, do it now. And Emma," he turned to blonde. "You need to listen to Jeannie because she knows more than ya. Believe it or not, you two worked together great and you both need to back off and look at the big picture. Apocalypse ain't gonna show us no mercy and he ain't nothin' to kid around on. He's got our friends and we need to pull ourselves together and get a grip!"

Emma glanced at Jean quickly and then averted her eyes to her jacket, which she forcefully smoothed out.

"Logan," Moira said with complete astonishment. "Giving advice to Jean and Emma." Charles grinned. "Exactly what reality _did_ they come from?" she joked.

"Imsorry," Emma muttered quickly.

Jean, at first, narrowed her eyes, and a low growl from Logan made her roll her eyes. "Accepted," she muttered as she pushed her way past Logan and to Nick. "Now let's get going and finish this."

"After you darlin'."

* * *

"We've been following Apocalypse and his movements for quite sometime," Nick informed them.

"You have?" Jean questioned, glancing at the others.

Nick looked at each of them and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Then how come we knew nothing about that?" Jean questioned again.

Nick flashed her a smile; one that Jean was eager to slap right off his face. "We're a secret organization for a reason," he said in his most charming voice. "The fact that you don't know of us means that we're doing our jobs correctly."

"Logan knows," the red head said flatly.

Logan cleared his throat and Nick looked from Jean to Logan and back. "How do you know that?"

"I told her," Logan said simply. Nick raised his eyebrows and Logan began to get impatient. "Look, it's not important that she knows…what's important is us getting our friends back and stopping Apocalypse."

"I see," Nick said, taking a seat at the large table. "Well…from what we know…he's building an army."

Jean was about to say 'We know', but Logan beat her to it. "We know that, Fury," he said, as he heard Jean's small sigh. "The question is…how far along is it?"

Nick grabbed the vanilla envelope from the edge of the table and opened it, pulling out photos and sliding them across the table to Logan and Jean, who picked them up and examined them. "We already have the backing of the American government," Nick informed them. "Right now, we're working out relations with the German authorities."

"You can't use the government's help," Jean said as she looked closely at the pictures.

Nick found himself nearly laughing; he would have had he not noticed the tone in the red heads voice or the expression on her face. "You're kidding." One look from Jean gave him the answer. "The American government has all the resources that we need to take out this threat!" he argued. "Without them, we'd be sitting ducks!"

"Apocalypse will use those _resources_ and turn them against us," Jean threw back at him, tossing the picture aside and glancing at Fury. "Besides…they're not totally innocent."

"Jean…" Logan said softly.

As Nick looked at them in confusion, Jean threw up her hands. "Fine…but wrap it up, Logan," she said before she spun on her heel and walked out of the office.

As Logan sighed, shaking his head, Nick looked up at him, his expression still one of puzzlement. "What did she mean?" he asked. "How can the government be responsible for any of this?"

_Jean smiled as she heard Logan walking past her as she held her eyes shut. "No peekin'," Logan said as he grinned, watching Jean keep her eyes closed as she smirked._

"_What are you doing, Logan?" she asked slowly. "I smell…pot roast," she giggled._

_Logan frowned as he lit the candle directly across from her. He had to talk Charles and Hank, as well as half the school, into letting him and Jean have a quiet and romantic dinner together downstairs with no interruption. He had to pay Jubilee to obey the request._

_---_

"_I just don't understand why I can't freely come down here if I'm hungry," Jubilee had said._

_Logan closed his eyes and breathed deeply, careful about his temper. "Because kid, I'm doing something special."_

"_So…if I have a craving you're telling me that I have to go insane because I simply cannot walk down the flight of stairs and twenty feet later be satisfying that craving?"_

_Logan's eyes widened as he looked at the young teenager. "What?" he cried. "Look…" he grunted as he pulled out his wallet. "I'll give ya ten bucks if ya shut up and stay outta my way tonight."_

"_Is that how much I'm worth to you?"_

_Logan growled. "Twenty."_

_Jubilee shook her head. "I'm not just some simple girl that can be bought off with paper."_

"_Fifty and I won't gut ya," Logan offered._

"_Deal," she said, taking the bill and humming happily up the stairs. As Logan sighed in relief, Jubilee leaned over the stair railing. "Oh, and Logan…do you think you two could keep it down tonight? I have a test tomorrow and the walls are pretty thin."_

"_Jubes…" he growled angrily._

_Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Just saying…"_

_-----_

"_Don't spoil it," Logan said softly as he stepped away._

_Jean listened carefully, still keeping her eyes closed, as she heard Logan walking past her again and back into the kitchen. Carefully, and slowly, opening one eye, Jean leaned the chair back to watch Logan work in the kitchen. Her eyes widened as her grin grew wider._

"_Oh my god," she gasped. "You wear an apron?"_

_Logan's face fell as he looked over at Jean who was leaning her chair back and peeking over the corner, smiling at him, on the verge of laughing hysterically. Grunting, he ripped the apron off and threw it in the trash can. "You never saw that," he growled, pointing at her as he brought a bowl of salad to the table._

_Jean set the chair back down and followed Logan with her eyes. "Oh my…Wolverine…wearing an apron…" Jean covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, much to Logan's dislike. _

_He rolled his eyes and angrily mixed the salad as he kept his eye on Jean, who was fighting to stop laughing. "I'm sorry," she finally managed. "It's just…you cook, you wear an apron. It's a whole new you."_

"_It ain't," he grunted. "Just…a different side."_

_Jean looked at the dinner and frowned slightly. "Logan, when did you learn to cook?"_

_Logan shrugged. "Dunno," he muttered._

_Jean cocked another smirk. "Don't tell me you watch Rachel Ray?"_

"_Good God woman!" Logan cried before a low growl came from his throat. "I'm just trying to make ya feel more relaxed…"_

_Jean smiled at him. "You are. Thank you."_

_Logan nodded, shoving the food in his mouth. "Yer welcome." Logan watched as Jean tasted the food and was thrilled when she nodded her approval. As a few minutes went by, Logan began to feel uncomfortable with the silence. "So…" he began awkwardly. "How does Cyke feel 'bout this little dinner here?"_

_Jean paused and Logan sensed her sudden trepidation and uncertainty. "He doesn't know." Logan nodded and went back to staring at the food as Jean spoke up again, sensing Logan's hurt feelings. "It's not that I didn't want to," she attempted to explain. "It's just…with him in Egypt and the divorce…"_

"_I understand," he said sensitively._

"_It's just too much," Jean refined. "And…I still don't know what we are to each other."_

"_I understand, Jeannie," Logan said, as he looked at her. "I told you I'd wait for ya, and I mean it."_

_Jean smiled warmly at Logan as she leaned in closely to him, stroking his cheek, and gazing into his hazel eyes. "You really mean that?"_

"_You know I do," he said softly as he brought his mouth close to hers to their lips were touching._

_Then the doorbell rang._

"_Someone gonna get that?" Jubilee called from upstairs._

_Logan growled as he moved away and heard Jean giggle in amusement. "Every time," he muttered angrily as he went to the door._

_With the doorbell ringing again, Logan swung the door open and glared at the man standing on the doorstep. "What?"_

"_Logan," the man stated. When he got no reaction, he cleared his throat. "My name is Nick Fury and there's something…"_

"_You interrupted my dinner to sell me shit?" Logan growled._

_The man cocked an eyebrow. "What? No…I have to discuss something with you…"_

"_Who's this?" Jean asked, coming into view, and giving the man a once over._

"_Dunno, don't care," Logan growled again._

"_Please!" the man begged. "I need to talk to the X-Men."_

_Jean frowned getting a weird vibe from the man. "Why?" she questioned._

"_One word…__Apocalypse__."_

"That was when you told us everything," Logan finished. "You told us about the governments experiments with mutants, about the sentential project, about the little side trip your division took that awoke Apocalypse…"

"It was all the government?" Nick asked, shocked.

Logan nodded. "Most of it; at least the major events. The government never admitted to it, of course. Just like they didn't admit to the cure or virus…"

Nick frowned. "What about the cure?"

"It's what caused the virus," Logan grunted.

"You gotta be shitting me," Nick muttered.

" Believe me, I wish I was, bub," Logan sighed. "I wish I was."


	22. Just Have Faith

Jean stood outside one if the many buildings that SHIELD funded for Fury and his team. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt a chill as the cold wind blew and the rain fell harder, masking her mood. Jean exhaled deeply as she sensed someone standing behind her.

"It's depressing," Jean stated.

From behind her, Emma raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, to stand beside Jean. "What is?" she questioned, looking up at the dark grey clouds in the sky. "This horrid weather or the fate of humans and mutants alike all resting upon your shoulders."

Jean smirked and glanced at the blonde. "Depends on what hour you ask me."

Emma chuckled, feeling a percentage better to laugh during a delicate time such as the present. "Is it true?"

Jean frowned at Emma. "What?"

Emma nodded back at the building. "About the government being responsible."

Jean nodded. "Oh…"

"Is it true?" Emma repeated.

Jean turned away from Emma, looking out as the rain continued to pour, and the grey clouds covered the sun. "Yeah."

Emma snickered. "I can't believe it."

Jean now turned back to Emma and raised her eyebrow. "Why not? The government keeping secrets surprised you?"

Emma shook her head. "No…but mass extermination does."

"Well…while they did set the stage," Jean told her, "they weren't responsible."

"Hmmm, should we go back to your reality and take a vote then?" Emma said softly.

Though the tone in Emma's voice was neutral, the words were dripped with every bit of sarcasm and distain, and Jean caught it. "Funny," the red head drawled.

Emma smirked. "I thought so," she said quietly as she followed Jean back into the building and out of the gloomy weather.

* * *

"We now have confirmed reports of the villain mutant whom has adopted the name _Apocalypse_, has now destroyed the city of Los Angles, San Diego, San Francisco, Dan Diego and Oakland, completely destroying the west side of the coast," _the reported informed. _"This now marks the death toll to nearly three billion, thirty-nine of the US states now listed among five countries in the destruction that Apocalypseand his army have created. The President, earlier this evening, has declared, once more, a world-wide national alert as the armies of this world have teamed up, but nothing has fazed Apocalypse and his army. Not even the X-Men…"

_Jean stood, her eyes boring into the television, as he arms were crossed over her chest; the world was going to hell. And there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it. Europe had already been destroyed. Only few of the governments of the Germans, British, Irish, and few Frenchmen has listened to the United States President the first time and left Europe to seek shelter in the States. Those who didn't…were killed with no mercy. _

_There was one way…_one way_ to stop this war; but it terrified Jean more than Apocalypse did. _Dark Phoenix._ She was told there was no other way; and she knew for herself that there was no other way…but Jean believed that she couldn't do it. She might kill Apocalypse, she might not, but if she did…who was to stop her from destroying the rest of world with him? What made Dark Phoenix any better than Apocalypse? There were basically the same. Both lived and fed off of pain, suffering and were powered and overdriven by human emotion and the thirst for revenge and need for ultimate power._

_So what was the difference? She would kill one to unleash another. Just like with the cure. It came out in attempt to help mutants, but all it did was hurt and kill them. Then the government acting in attempting to clean up its own mess and they ended up making it worse, creating the virus, then shifting the blame onto mutants to they seemed to be the good guys. The X-Men were left to clean the mess, but by then, the damage had already been done and over a quarter of the mutant population had been killed with forty hours of the receiving the deadly virus that became known as The Legacy Virus. _

"_Vhat are ve going to do?"_

_Jean turned, slightly surprised that she didn't sense the German mutant behind her. "How long were you standing there?"_

_Kurt shrugged. "Maybe a few minutes or so." Jean nodded, turning back to the television as they showed the aftermath of Apocalypse's destruction. "Vell?"_

_Jean's eyes flashed slightly as she felt an over welcoming sense of anger and power in watching the scenes. "I'm not really sure, Kurt."_

"_I over heard Rogue speaking to you," he said softly. Jean looked down at him and he cowered slightly, knowing that Phoenix was probably angry with being spied on. "I didn't mean too," he said quickly, seeing Jean relax slightly. "But I did…"_

"_And?" Jean questioned. "You have something to add?"_

_Kurt nodded, and walked over to the giant sized map they had of New York City; the one city that Apocalypse couldn't destroy…not yet. "I've thought about it…a lot," he said, his voice covered with his thick accent as Jean kept her eyes on him, keeping her demeanor cool and unreadable. "I think Rogue is right," he said gently. "Ve've tried everything…and nothing's vorked. Most of vhem are dead…"_

"_What makes Dark Phoenix better than Apocalypse?" Jean finally asked. _

_Kurt's eyes widened slightly, obviously surprised by the question, and thrown from it. "Because…" he began, "?" Jean finally asked. _

_Kurt's eyes widened slightly, obviously surprised by the question, and thrown from it. "Because…" he began, "_you're _her. You're Phoenix."_

"_You think I can control her?" Jean asked. "What makes you think she won't pick up where he left off?"_

* * *

_­_"What're we doing?" Emma asked impatiently as she and Jean followed Logan to the SUV's, with Charles and Moira behind them.

"We're going to get one-eyed and the rest of 'em," Logan answered roughly.

"Where Logan?" Jean asked.

Logan turned to Jean and stopped, looking at them, and then turned to Jean directly. "Remember where that FoH base was?" he asked. "The one where Rogue and I were?" Jean nodded, even as Emma and Moira looked at them in confusion. "I'm almost positive that's where they are now."

Jean blinked. "But that doesn't make any sense, Logan," she said. "Apocalypse knows that we know about that base…so why would he take them there if he knows were going to rescue them?"

"Easy," Logan grunted. "He _wants_ us too."

"A trap," Moira pointed out as Jean glanced at her.

"Apocalypse is going to want us taken out first before he goes on his world-wide massacre," Logan explained. "So he's baiting us."

"Well, how do we know that they're not already dead?" Emma asked.

"We don't," Jean said, running a hand through her hair. "That's what the game is to him. We don't know if they're dead or alive so either way we're going to go."

"So…if they are dead," Emma thought, "we're going die for good cause."

"But if they're not," Moira jumped in, looking at Emma. "Then you still have a fighting chance."

Emma looked to and from and Logan and Jean and then glanced down at the Professor, who was pondering over the scenario. "Well I'm sorry," she said loudly. "But no fucking way!"

"Emma," Charles said softly.

"No!" she shouted. "We're going to walk _straight_ into a fucking trap! The chances of us even _remotely_ surprising Apocalypse and being able to defeat him are slim," she cried. "But to actually…and _willingly_…walk into his trap is pure suicidal!"

"Which is why _we're_ not gonna do it," Logan growled at the blonde.

Emma blinked, her face fell, and she looked at Logan like a lost puppy. "Wha… you just said…"

"I know what I said, but if you'll let me finish…" Emma sighed and gave Logan a nasty look. "We don't know for sure if they're even there…and the risk is too high for us to fail."

"So?" Emma asked annoyed.

"So…we're not going in that base…"

"Nick and his team are…" Jean finished for him, understanding his plan.

Emma glanced at the two and stomped her foot down angrily. "Alright!" she lashed out. "I'm getting a sick of always being kept in the dark…what the hell are you two planning!?!" Logan flashed Emma a wicked smirk and turned around heading towards the SUV's as Jean, Moira and Charles followed him, leaving Emma behind to boil in her rage. "Hey! I asked a question!" she shouted, catching up to them. "Hey!"


	23. In This World

A/N: I would just...love to bang my head on the desk until I can get past my writers block. How exactly is it called that when I have the whole damn thing planned out so I all have to do is type it and add in the details?!? I don't think I've ever had a shorter chapter in my LIFE!!! I know where this story is going and for crying out loud, I even have the PREQUEL!

**If you got any ideas, throw 'em at me!**

* * *

"_Hurry up!" Moira cried out in alarm. "Put her on the table!"_

_Logan did what Moira asked as she rushed hooking up the IV and putting the sensor patches onto Jean. The machine began to beep rapidly as Moira used the scissors and cut open Jean's shirt to reveal a deep and burnt wound in her stomach._

"_Logan," Moira said, waving her hand quickly. "Help me and flip her to her side."_

"_Which side?" Logan asked, fear within his voice._

"_Left," Moira answered._

_Logan did what he was asked and Moira bent down and cursed as her gloved head ran on the Jean's skin around the wound. "Okay," she said as Logan carefully placed Jean onto her back once more._

"_How bad is it?" Logan asked as Erik walked in, his eyes on Jean, as he slowly took off his helmet and Hank rushed in._

_Moira shook her head quickly as she slipped on another glove on her other hand and grabbed some clothes and a knife. "There's too much bleeding," she muttered. Placing her index finger on the head of the knife, she cut a small hole on the outskirt of the wound. Slamming the knife down, she then took a tube and placed it in the hole and turned another machine on as it began to make a swishing sound._

"_What're you doin'?" Logan asked._

_Moira looked up at him. "You need to let me do my job," she said annoyed. "If you're going to stay then you need to strip down into sterile clothes and keep your mouth shut. Otherwise, get out!"_

_Logan didn't snap back. He knew an argument wasn't a great idea now and the only thing standing in between Jean and death was Moira. He only nodded and grabbed the shrubs, taking off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Moira watched him, raising her eyebrows slightly, until the machine began to beep even more rapidly._

_In a second, Logan was beside the bed. "What's going on?" he asked panicked. _

_Hank looked at him, surprised at quickly he had changed, but turned her attention and focus back onto Jean, who was barely hanging on as it was. "She stopped breathing…" he said as he kicked the stepping stool over to Moira and she jumped on it, placing the palm of her right hand upon Jean's breastplate and her left hand over the right. "I'm starting compressions!"_

_Logan watched, backing up slightly, as Moira began to thrust her hand onto Jean's chest, causing her to rise and fall slightly. Once Moira had done fifteen, she looked over at the monitor and her and Hank shared a look in which she nodded. Logan watched them, confused, but praying for Jean as Erik stepped forward, just behind him. Logan paid no attention to the older man, however. He watched as Hank grabbed a tube and stepped behind Jean's head and gently grabbed her jaw and aligned her neck with her spine, putting her head straight as he thrust the jaw open and slowly placed the tube down her throat. _

"_Got it?" Moira asked, as she kept her eyes on the monitor._

"_She's clotting badly," Hank muttered angrily._

"_Shit," Moira cursed as she brought an ultrasound machine in._

"_Got it!" Hank cried as he then snapped another tube hooked up to another machine onto the tube sticking out of her mouth._

"_What's that?" Logan asked._

"_It'll help her breath," Hank explained as Moira placed the ultrasound over Jean's belly._

"_Look," she said to Hank, pointing the screen. Logan followed her finger but he hadn't a clue at what it was he was looking at. Judging from the look on Hank's face, _he_ did, and it wasn't good."_

"_What it is?" Erik asked, seeing the look as well._

_Hank sighed. "We need you two to step out," he said calmly as he began to usher them out._

"_What?" Logan snapped. "I'm not leaving Jeannie!"_

"_We need to do surgery and we need to do it now," Hank explained._

"_I'll stay!" Logan said._

_Hank shook his head. "No…it's a difficult surgery. You need to go…"_

_Logan shook his head. "No."_

"_Dammit Logan!" Hank snapped. "Do you want Jean to die?"_

_The former growled and after taking a look at Jean turned and stormed out of the ICU, with Erik following behind. "He is right, Wolverine," Erik called out._

"_Fuck you!" he grunted as he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Erik to shake his head and look at Jean lying helplessly on the table as Moira and Hank worked over her._

Emma hissed as she once more nearly lost her balance. She cursed under her breath as she looked up at Jean and Logan leading the way. "You know," she called out after them, earning them to look back at her. "The next time we have to hike through the _woods_…I'd appreciate it if you would give me a heads up." Logan raised an eyebrow as Jean shook her head amusingly. "These are expensive and designer heels that are now ruined!" she growled. "_AND,_" she went on, "I have blisters on top of my blisters from this stupid walk!"

"Bring _real_ shoes next time then," Logan grunted, earning a look from Emma.

"What are we even doing in the woods!" the blonde demanded.

"I already told ya!" Logan growled.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Well excuse me if I can't quite follow. I don't have the memories or experience of another life in another world. I don't know seven different languages and I don't have a _healing factor_!" she cried. "So excuse me!"

Logan turned and glared at Emma once she caught up with them. Before either could say anything else to each other, Jean spoke up, her eyes on something downhill. "Look," she said pointing.

Emma stepped up, careful on the rocky slope, as her eyes widened. "I'll be damned…"

"Told ya," Logan smirked evilly at the blonde. She in turn only rolled her eyes as they watched several Sentinels walking the area of a large factory.

"How are we going to do this, Logan?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Emma jumped in. "There's only three of us."

Extended his claws, he shrugged. "Looks like we're the army then, don't it?"

As Jean looked back down at the factory, Emma's eyes widened when she realized that they were both serious. "You've got to be shitting me!" she shouted as they began to move downhill. Emma balled her fists in anger. "I hate this shit," she hissed. "I'm quitting when this is over," she muttered as she followed them downhill as well.


	24. Escape

If there ever was a heaven and hell, Logan would be the person that'll tell you to go out and prove it to him. If you were one not to be proven wrong, you'd do so; and while you spent years trying to prove what cannot, Logan would sit back, not aging a day, and laugh at you. He'd then explain to you his logic.

"_Life's a bitch…and then ya die."_

For at least a hundred and ten years that was Logan's firm belief. With no memory of his past there was very little anyone could've done to sway his reason. Until he met Jean Grey. Of course the first encounter wasn't exactly the best impression, but just as Logan had always said, _'Shit happens.'_

As far as Logan could remember, he didn't fall in love quickly…that wasn't Wolverine's style. But the second he saw Jean, he knew deep within himself, that it was all soon to change. Through all the years they spent together, the one thing that couldn't stand to tolerate, was seeing Jean suffer. The problem was…she suffered everyday; they both did.

"Duck!" Logan shouted.

Obeying on instinct, both Jean and Emma ducked, and merely avoided a plasma blast in the process. "Shit," Emma cursed when she realized how close they had come to becoming a pile of dust. Replacing her barriers and maxing out her telekinetic abilities in attempt to confuse the Sentinels, Emma glared over at Jean, who was using her powers to destroy the power console. "This is suicide!"

"I didn't hear you come up with any ideas," Jean hissed.

"Because you wouldn't stop to listen!" Emma shot back angrily. "For once I'd be honored if any of _my_ ideas were appraised!"

"This isn't working," Jean muttered frustrated when she realized that they weren't making any progress.

Emma rolled her eyes. "_Now_ you listen."

"Logan!" Jean shouted.

As Logan took down another Sentinel by slicing off a part of its foot, he rolled to a stop, as the machine hit the ground, creating a semi quake. "Damn things are tough to kill," he grunted.

"We need to try something else," Jean told Logan.

Logan raised his brow. "Why?"

"How many machines have you destroyed?" Emma asked as she stepped in between the couple.

"Including that one?" he asked, not knowing what the blonde was leading up too.

"Yeah," Emma confirmed, nodding.

"Five."

"Five?" Jean nearly yelled, groaning. "Logan, there's a freaking army of them!"

As Jean angrily sent a dangerous telekinetic wave off, instantly knocking the three closest machines off their feet, Logan winced. "Okay…so I didn't think it all the way through."

"No shit," Emma muttered.

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself. "We've been stuck in worse situations, Jean," Logan reminded her.

"We need to find a way to their power supply," Emma voiced.

"FOOLS!"

Turning sharply, the threesome saw Apocalypse floating above them, gloating in their presence. "Jean…do something," Emma urged.

Hissing, Jean's eyes darkened as she threw a fireball at Apocalypse, only to watch it go _through_ him.

Apocalypse crackled in laughter as he looked down upon them. "Do you honestly think for one second that I didn't know that you would eventually find this base?"

"Color me surprised," Emma drawled.

Apocalypse ignored the comment as his eyes glowed bright red. "There is no way you are escaping alive, X-Men. Not only have you killed yourselves, but you pathetic X friends as well."

Logan smirked. "Ya don't honestly think that we'd believe they were _here_, do ya?" Apocalypse's smirk changed quickly into that of a frown as his expression masked confusion. "Ya did the same thing in our world too," Logan reminded him. "So while yer here…our friends are escaping right now."

"No!" Apocalypse boomed in anger. "It isn't possible!"

Jean's eyes, still dark with small amber fires dancing in her pupils, shot Apocalypse an evil smirk, as if to challenge him. "Wanna bet?"

Spreading her arms, Apocalypse's eyes widened as the Phoenix screeched, spreading its wings as its small eyes of bright yellow fire searched the room. As Apocalypse shouted, Jean laughed as the bird swept through the room. As the light Phoenix was giving off became even brighter, Logan, Emma and even Apocalypse, shielded their eyes as Phoenix gave out one last cry.

When they reopened their eyes, the room was filled with smoke, but the Sentinels were no more. Phoenix had destroyed every last one with little effort. As Apocalypse's eyes widened, his body began to shake in anger.

"This…is not over," he barked.

Then he was gone.

As Emma looked around the room, her eyes widened at the damage, surprised that they were even spared by Phoenix. Throughout the entire warehouse were the scattered pieces of the machines; arms, legs, hands, heads…all were destroyed. Looking back at Jean and Logan, she suddenly frowned when she noticed how pale and shaken Jean looked.

"Jean." Uttering her name, Jean's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell, but not before Logan caught her and gentle carried her to the ground. As Emma rushed at her, checking a pulse, she looked up at Logan, who sighed. "What the hell just happened?" she demanded.

"I dunno," Logan managed as he looked down at Jean.

"Bullshit," Emma spat, now becoming increasingly ignored of being left out. One look from Logan told Emma all she need to know. "You planned this?" Logan nodded and Emma looked back down at the unconscious Jean whose pulse was weak and breathing labored. "And Jean?"

Logan shook his head and Emma nodded in understanding. This was the part that wasn't planned. "We need to get her to Hank," Logan said.

Emma raised her eyebrow, noticing Logan's attitude, or _lack of_ to be more correct; but she said nothing of it. Now wasn't the time.

* * *

"Well," the Professor began once Logan had explained everything. "I would say that despite everything that occurred…it was a well done job."

"If you'll call it that," Logan grunted.

"I still don't understand something," Ororo said, facing Logan. "_Exactly_ how did you know what Apocalypse was planning to do?"

Erik and Charles both shot Logan a look while Emma shifted uncomfortably. Noticing the odd behavior, Hank cleared his throat. "We were attacked and held captive by Apocalypse. Jean is in the ICU in what I believe to be a critical state and the four of you," he said, regarding Emma, Logan, Erik and Charles, "are acting weird. Now, normally I would like to be the voice of reason within the mansion and team, but even the events that have happened, I soon will not be." Taking a deep breath, he looked at Logan. "What is going on?"

Logan inhaled deeply before he shook his head. _Jean's gonna kill me…_


	25. One Simple Word

_Weeks had gone by and Jean still had yet to recover. The more that time had passed, going on without Jean, the more Logan believed that her recovery rate was going down. And Hank giving him nothing but bad news never helped Logan. Even though Ororo and the others would sooth him, Logan still personally felt responsible for Jean's stipulation._

"_There's nothing more to be done, Logan," Hank told him._

_Keeping his eyes on the comatose body of Jean, Logan said, "How can you be sure?"_

_Hank sighed, looking down at the floor, and then up at Jean's body lying on the bed. "I've done this nearly forever, my boy." Glancing back at Logan, he added, "Ask yourself this," he said, waiting for Logan to look at him. When Logan did, Hank continued, "You know Jean's a doctor…one of the best I know…would she want _you_, or any of us for that matter, to suffer?"_

_Logan and Jean weren't a couple. Sure, a few times they'd flirt innocently…but that's all it was. Innocent… idealistic… flirting. Logan had soon found out, however; as the weeks went on, that it wasn't Jean's deteriorating condition necessarily that was making him more violent and withdrawn than normal…but it was in fact Scott's behavior. _

_As Logan walked in the kitchen, searching for alcohol of any sort, his eyes fell upon Scott, who was leaning against the counter, openly flirting with Emma Frost. Logan growled as he past the X-Men leader as he caught a glimpse of Emma pushing herself onto Scott and whispering something in his ear before she left. Once she did, Logan turned and glared at Scott, snapping off the bottle cap of the beer bottle._

"_You know children live here, Logan," Scott sighed. "You're not supposed to have beer here."_

"_Ya gonna do something 'bout it?" he challenged. Scott only shook his head as he turned to leave. "I don't know what Jean sees in a dick like you," he muttered in abhorrence._

_Scott froze on the spot and slowly turned around to meet Logan's fierce eyes. "Excuse me?"_

"_Ya heard me!" Logan snapped. "She's down there in a fuckin' coma for nearly three weeks and yer up here fuckin' around with some two cent whore!"_

_In a flash, Scott had grabbed Logan's jacket, and slammed him against the fridge door. "Take it back, Logan," he hissed lowly. _

_Logan remained unfazed. "Or what?"_

"_Take it back!" Scott said more loudly as the two drew attention to themselves._

"_I ain't takin' shit back," Logan grunted, throwing Scott off of him. Roaring in fury, Scott leapt at Logan again, but he easily moved and extended his claws, ramming them into Scott's shirt and pinning him to the wall. "Yer a fuckin' dick, One-eyed," Logan growled._

"_Logan!" Logan briefly turned to see the Professor in the doorway with Ororo and Hank. As Logan glared back at Scott, Charles shook his head. "Let Scott go."_

"_Why?" Logan asked, glaring back at the old man. "So he can fuck around behind Jean's back?"_

"_Go to hell," Scott spat at Logan._

"_I'll meet ya there!" Logan shot back, releasing Scott as the former fell to the ground, examining the hole in his shirt._

"_What was he talking about?" Ororo asked quietly to Hank and Charles._

_As Hank shrugged, Logan turned back to Scott, who was rising to his feet. "Tell me this, dickhead. If ya love Jean so much, how come you haven't been down to see her once?"_

_Scott glared at Logan as he scoffed and left the kitchen, leaving the others to all look at Scott with a mixture of confusion and doubt. Without saying a word to any of them, Scott stormed past them, and headed upstairs, leaving the group to stare after him._

"I don't quite understand this."

Logan looked up and at Hank, who still remained puzzled over Jean's condition, as he looked over the tests results once more. "What's wrong, furball?"

"The tests all came back negative," Hank explained as Moira walked over and took a look at the file as well. "According to this, Jean is perfectly healthy. Nothing is wrong with her."

"Wanna change that analysis?" Logan asked, pointing at Jean's unconscious body.

"Henry is right," Moira stated, closing the file and placing it on the table. "There's nothing physically wrong with Jean other than the simple fact that she might need rest."

"So…nothing's wrong with her?" Logan asked slowly, an idea suddenly occurring to him.

"Nothing," Hank said, keeping a close eye on Logan as he moved to Jean.

"Then its Phoenix," Logan murmured.

"Excuse me?" Moira said.

"It has to be…" Logan turned to face the two doctors. "Since we came back in time, Jean's powers hasn't developed to what they are today."

"And what exactly _are they_ today?" Hank asked.

"In our time?" Logan wondered as Hank nodded. "Remember Alcatraz?"

Hank nodded. "That was only last year," he stated.

"Well, twenty times that."

Hank's eyes widened as Moira gasped. "She nearly killed everyone!" Moira cried.

Logan nodded. "My guess is that she's fighting the body of _this _Jean in this time for control. It's possible that when used all that power then she awoke Dark Phoenix from this reality."

"How do you know that it was from our time?" Hank asked.

"Look," Logan sighed. "I ain't the voice of reason and explanation here," he said exasperated. "But…if it _was_ Dark Phoenix from our world…we'd already be dead."

* * *

"I don't understand something," Emma said as she walked to the center of the room to face Logan. "If Jean is so mighty powerful…then what's the problem in your world? Why hasn't she unleashed Phoenix on that psycho and call it a day?"

"Because," Logan said, beginning to get annoyed with all the questions. "She can't just do that. Apocalypse is very powerful and very clever."

"Still," Ororo reasoned. "Phoenix could just blink and kill him."

"It's more complicated than that, 'Ro."

"How?" Kitty asked. "I mean…we all know how powerful Jean is in our time. You know…our Jean…" Kitty paused. "This is gonna get so confusing…"

"Image what time and experience does," Emma finished for Kitty. "With all those years, Jean must've had time to work with Phoenix and use her power."

"She's learned to control her, yes," Logan agreed. "What's the point to all of this?"

"That Jean can use Phoenix force to end this," Scott said quietly putting the room in silence.

Logan glared at Scott. "I told ya before…it's more complicated than that."

"When isn't it?" Hank asked, receiving a glare from Logan.

"In the end," Charles spoke up. "The decision is Jean's and Jean's alone. No one can pressure or bully her into it."

"Or influence her _away_ from it," Emma added.

"I'm telling ya!" Logan nearly shouted. "She didn't do it then…she ain't gonna do it now!"

"Do what?"

The group all looked up when they heard Jean's voice and saw her standing in the doorway of the Professor's office. She was unusually pale and sweating, but other than that, she looked perfectly fine; obviously able to get up and walk and stand on her own resolve.

"Jean…" Logan began, walking towards her.

Jean ignored him and looked around the room. "Do what?" she asked again.

Logan sighed, grasping her hand, and ignoring the stares of the others. "Jean…I told 'em." Jean looked at Logan. "I told 'em everything. The truth…about us…Apocalypse…"

Jean bit her lip and nodded slowly, looking back at the X-Men. "So…you all know then?"

The all nodded only Scott was the first one to speak up. "It actually all makes sense now, too," he joked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself," she muttered. Walking up to Jean, she threw her hands up in the air. "I've never been more confused in my entire life!" she said more loudly.

Ignoring Emma, Jean turned to Logan. "What do you want me to do?"

Logan looked down. "They uh…"

Noticing that Logan wouldn't finish, Hank stepped forward, and inhaled deeply. "We believe that you should use Phoenix to fight Apocalypse."

Jean shook her head. "No…she's not strong enough."

"Maybe not Phoenix," Ororo said. "But Dark Phoenix."

"You're serious?" Jean asked surprised. Ororo's face was set; determined. Jean looked around the room and at the expressions of everyone's face; all masked with brave determination and no fear. "Do you realize what you're asking?" she questioned the entire group. "Dark Phoenix is no better than Apocalypse, the only difference is, Phoenix can kill everyone in the blink of an eye," she told them. "With one thought. What makes you think that Dark Phoenix will save us, much less the world?"

As she looked to each individual around the world, Charles Xavier said one simple word to Jean, one that echoed in her mind and carried more meaning than anything in her life. The very last words of Emma that she ever heard in her world; the very word that Kurt told her just before they went out to save the world.

"Faith."


	26. Plans

"Breathe through your nose…and now out. Relax…you're free…feel yourself flying…there is no stopping you…clear your mind…clear your mind…Jean…clear…"

"My mind is clear!"

Sighing, Moira lowered her arms and looked at Jean, who now had her eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jean," Moira began.

"I told you this wasn't working," Jean said quietly.

"I'm just trying to help you access your full powers," Moira said calmly. "There's no harm in trying."

"It's a waste of time," Jean said more annoyed. "Whatever this technique is…it's not helping," she said. Shaking her head, Jean stood up and left the room, letting the door close behind her.

As Moira sighed again, she turned and looked at Emma, who only shrugged and closed her eyes. "It's working for me," she said. Opening her eyes, she patted Moira's knee. "Come on…let's keep going," she urged. As Emma closed her eyes again and began to hum, Moira shook her head and looked up, silently praying for patience.

* * *

Logan's head snapped up as he heard Jean walk in the kitchen, take out a bottled water, and then slam the fridge. Rising his eyebrow, Logan watched as she gulped the water down. "Yer little therapy thing didn't go well?" Jean shot Logan a look and he nodded, getting the answer in a less than nice way. "I'll take that as a no," he muttered.

"I don't understand this!" Jean said frustrated. "I don't understand why Phoenix is fighting me on this."

"Well," Logan shrugged. "I think it'll be safe to say that _this _Phoenix doesn't know ya."

Throwing the bottle in the trash can, Jean let out a frustrated sigh. "I need to find a way to get on the same level."

"Jean," Logan said, walking up to her. "That took you years to do," he reminded her. "There's no way that you can ever reach that level in twenty-four hours."

Jean nodded. "Yes I can."

Logan watched as Jean walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Sighing, he turned to follow her. "Jean," he called after her. "You're not gonna do what I think you're going to do?"

"Yes I am!" she called back.

"Logan?" Logan stopped as Ororo came from behind him. Keeping his eyes on Jean, he watched as she went in the elevator and disappeared. Ororo followed his gaze before she looked back at him. "What's going on?" she asked. "Did the therapy work?"

"Nope," Logan grunted before he turned and walked away, angry at Jean's stubbornness.

"_We have a problem."_

_Looking up from her wedding album, Jean saw Erik standing next to her, his expression masking the dread that he was feeling. "What?" _

"_Rogue has gone missing," Erik said more urgently. Closing her eyes and sighing, Jean slammed her fist on the table and stood up, brushing past Erik in the process, as she stormed down the hallway, cursing. "I believe she went to fight Apocalypse," Erik told her as he followed._

"_You gotta be shitting me," Jean muttered. "Logan!" _

_As she walked in the Headmaster's office, finding Peter, Logan, Moira, Emma, Kurt, Forge and Hank all gathered around. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, seeing her panicked expression._

"_Rogue's missing," she informed them. Everyone gasped in shock as Jean raised her hand. "I'm sure that she's gone to confront Apocalypse."_

"_Shit," Logan muttered. "She's gonna get herself killed."_

_Jean nodded. "We have no choice," she said quietly, looking around the room, and making eye contact with everyone. "We're going to have to go in."_

_Shaking her head angrily, Emma stood up. "Leave it up to a kid to get ourselves killed," she hissed before leaving._

_As they rest of the team left to change, Logan walked up to Jean and grabbed her shoulders, making sure that she looked at him. "Are ya sure this is a good idea?"_

"_I can't let her kill herself," Jean whispered._

_Nodding, Logan kissed her forehead before the two of them walked out as well, planning an attack on Apocalypse to save Rogue._

_-----_

"Apocalypse is going to enter the city through here," Logan said, pointing to a place on the map. "We," he pointed to another spot, "are going to enter through here."

"What if it's a trap?" Scott asked.

Logan shook his head. "I don't see any reason why Apocalypse will guess our plan," he said. "But the team will be split in two. Apocalypse doesn't have the man power to cover the entire city."

"That's why he's goin' by force," Remy guessed.

"Exactly, which is also why the team will be split into three."

"Three?" Scott asked, looking around. "You're going to make _small_ teams?"

"Yeah," Logan grunted. "Remember somethin', bub," he sneered. "I've been down this road before."

"You haven't let us forget," his opposite muttered.

"What are the teams?" Ororo asked.

"You, Boyscout and I will be leading the teams," Logan gave out. "On Ororo's side will be Kitty, Peter, and Kurt."

"Kurt?" Kitty asked, surprised.

Logan gave them a quick nod. "He's actually on his way here." Looking around, he continued. "With me will be Hank, Bobby, and Jubilee. With shithead," Logan said, referring to Scott, who rolled his eyes behind his ruby glasses, "is Emma, Remy and Rogue. Magneto will stay here with Moira, Charles and the other students."

"I don't believe that is using me very well," Erik stated, stepping up. "Who gave the control of a tamed animal to make the team and plans, anyhow?"

"Jean did," Logan growled. "And if ya wanna take it up with someone…take it up with her!" Erik swallowed hard as Logan walked out of the office.

"Respect their decision, Erik," Charles reasoned. "They deserve it given their dilemma."

"I could be of us elsewhere, Charles," Erik said in turn, glaring at his old friend. "You know that."

While Charles said nothing, he sighed, lowering his head as Erik scoffed and walked out of the office in a fit.

* * *

As Logan began to ascend up the stairs, he turned around, hearing a faint noise coming from the foyer. Curious, he began to walk in the direction, when he realized that it was the door; someone was knocking on the wooden frame. Grunting, he swung the door open, and raised his brow. Holding out his hands, Forge gave Logan a huge grin.

"I didn't think I could do it," Forge said out of breath. "But I did."

Slowly, Logan grabbed the device that Forge had been holding. "This is it?" he asked.

Forge nodded. "I even made a modification to it," he added. "Instead of sending one of ya back," he explained. "It could send both of ya."

Logan nodded. "This is good," he whispered, looking at the small machine carefully. "Ya sure it'll work?"

Forge shrugged. "Won't really know until we try it."

Logan nodded, stepping by to let Forge come into the mansion, as he glanced around in awe. "Wow…never been here…"

Closing the door, Logan grunted, "And hope ya never do!"

Watching Logan walk away, Forge frowned, and asked, "Why not?"

* * *

**Yes...that was the end of the chapter. We are now entering the CLIMAX of the story, as well as its prequel. Should my brain keep working and the fingers keep typing, we'll get there by the middle of the month and probably finish. Though, like what? Two...three ppl review this story, at least hits are getting made, accident or not...what I don't know won't hurt me. The more then one sentence reviews are good enough for me; I ain't one to complain so much because honestly, how many AN notes do you see in these stories? **

**Legacy was such a hit (for me) I'm a little surprised that bringing **Apocalypse **back into the stories didn't make a bigger hit; maybe it was the stories in one that ppl didn't like? Possible OOC or AU moments that I was unaware of? **

**Well, if you are reading this, a review WOULD be nice, but I won't hold you at gunpoint of threaten you in anyway. I believe in free will. **


	27. Now's the Time

**I know it's short, and for that I'm sorry, but I had to end it there to make the next chapter flow together nicely. I could've ended it two ways, both with the small cliffy, but I made the decision and stuck with it.**

**Please review!**

* * *

"_It is absolutely amazing!" Hank exclaimed. _

"_What?" Jean questioned._

_Moira, Jean and Hank were gathered in the sub basement levels of the mansion in the ICU where Rogue had been brought in after the incident with Ms. Marvel. Both had been in a coma for the past twenty-four hours, and up until recently, Hank had been increasingly worried over their conditions. _

"_Look at Marie's stats," Hank said, pointing the machine. As Jean did, her gaze flicked from Rogue and then to Carol. What she saw on the monitors, hooked up to Rogue, she didn't like. "Her powers are unbelievable," Hank continued, proudly. "Her strength, endurance, reflexes, and durability are increasing."_

_Jean frowned. "How did that happen?"_

_Hank shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure…but it is truly remarkable in the name of science."_

_Walking over to Carol, Jean glanced at the monitor as well, and then looked down at her comatose body. "And yet she hasn't recovered?"_

_Hank glanced in Jean's direction and shook his head slowly. "No, she has not. And yet…another mystery of science," he said as he walked over to Carol as well. "I cannot understand why. She hasn't even shown signs of waking up or improving."_

_Jean nodded slowly. "Not like Rogue," she whispered, earning a look from Hank._

"_Are you incinerating something, Jean?"_

_Looking up at her old friend, and seeing the look in his eyes, Jean could only match his gaze with one of her own. "I am," she said unsympathetically, refusing to back down. "Rogue used her powers to kill someone; someone innocent!"_

_Hank shook his head to challenge the cause. "We did not know that at the time."_

"_I told Rogue to stop," Jean nearly hissed. "She disobeyed a direct order!"_

"_And what would you have done if you were her?" Hank questioned, causing Jean to look down and shake her head. "We have all done things that we regret," Hank said more softly. "Especially in times such as these. But the only thing that gets us through them is family and friends." As Jean looked up, Hank continued. "And that's us, Jean. We're her family and friends. Despite what one might think and feel about this very delicate matter, we need to stand by Marie no matter what."_

_Looking back down at Carol, Jean's teary eyes met Hank's. "For all of our sakes," she said lowly. "I hope you're right." Without another word or another passing glance, Jean left the infirmary, and left Carol and Rogue's welfare into Hank's hands. She was never one to give up or be denied. But in this moment…_

…_Jean could honestly say that she didn't give a shit._

The place was wrecked. No…destroyed would be a better word for it. Though they meant the same, one carried a stronger meaning than the other; at least in this case. Jean stood in the center, breathing slowly, as her pupils continuingly dilated; the more Phoenix fought her, the wearier and weak she became. She was surprised that she was still able to stand, but feared soon it would no longer be the case. Jean looked around the danger room. The session had ended several minutes ago, but she couldn't find herself to leave; not with Phoenix fighting for control…not yet. She only needed a few more minutes; she was sure that by then Phoenix would be under control and she could peacefully sink into oblivion.

But such was not the case as the doors to the danger room opened and in walked Logan. Jean's eyes fell upon him briefly before she had to close them and grit her teeth through the pain that Phoenix was conflicting.

"Jean?" Within mere seconds, he was at her side, his right hand cradling her back for support while he used his other hand to lift her chin up. "Are ya alright?"

Nodding slowly, she bit her lip as Phoenix hit her with another vision, and poked around in her memories. "It never used to be this hard," she whimpered.

"It's alright," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

Shaking her head, she finally lost her strength and sank to the ground, but with Logan holding her, it gently lowered her. Sobbing, she grabbed Logan, wrapping her arm around his neck and crying into his shoulder. "We won't make it," she cried. "If I can't do this, we'll fail again."

"Hey," Logan said. "Don't think that way, Red. We've been put through worse," he coaxed.

"I don't understand it!" she nearly shouted. "Why is this happening?"

As she continued to cry, Logan held her, rocking her back and forth like a baby and trying to calm her. Despite not admitting it, Logan was terrified as well. Wolverine knew no fear, but giving what he and Jean had lived through, to have a set back as big as Phoenix fighting Jean, wasn't good. Holding Jean and letting her sob openly, he slowly let himself go, unleashing all the emotions he had been holding for decades.

For the first time in his life as long as he could remember; Wolverine wept.

* * *

"The entire danger room was destroyed." 

Scott's jaw dropped. "And still nothing?" Desolately, Hank nodded his head. "Well what are we going to do now?"

"I do not know, my boy," Hank sighed.

Emma shook her head. "We shouldn't have pushed her."

Ororo glared at the blonde. "We didn't hear you stopping us."

Emma matched Ororo's glare until Charles stepped in.

"Regardless," he said, clearing his throat. "We now have to deal with the recognition that Phoenix _will not_ be able to get us out of this."

"We're so toast," Bobby muttered.

"Bobby's right," Rogue said. "Ain't no way that we can fight Apocalypse without Jean."

"True," Remy agreed. "Dey tried dat in their time _with_ Phoenix and still couldn't beat 'em."

Charles sighed, running a hand through his face, as he thought deeply. "We are out of options X-Men," he whispered. Looking at Erik, he changed his gaze to Scott and then to Ororo. "We have always been against the odds before; this time, nothing should be different."

"But it is!" Kitty argued.

"Be that as it may…we have never backed down from anything," he stated. "And we shall not start today."

Erik's attention was focused on something else, behind Charles; the mansion's blueprint layout, where each security monitor was shown, was flashing red. Someone had broken into the mansion.

"Well, Charles, we'll have a chance to put that theory to the test," he drawled. "Seems like today is our judgment day."


	28. Dust to Dust

**I didn't go over this, so if there's any errors...sorry**

* * *

"X-Men, hurry!" Charles urged.

As the X-Men ran to defend the mansion and students, Charles pressed the small red button located under his desk, and the windows and doors on the outside were shut tight and locked. Seconds afterwards, the alarm went off, casting the hallways in bright strobe light a shadowy dim red color.

* * *

From inside the danger room, Logan and Jean heard the alarms going off, both alerting them to danger. As Logan sniffed the air, he growled.

"What is it?" Jean asked, rising to her feet, as well as Logan.

"Some unwelcome rodents," he grunted.

Hearing a noise both turned sharply to see the door to the room closing. Acting quickly, Logan began to sprint, grabbing Jean's arm, as both hit the floor and slid across it, just under the door as it closed behind them. Gasping, Jean stood up as Logan jumped to his feet, extending his claws, and ran down the hallway. Just as Jean was about to run and catch up with Logan, a tall suited man, dressed in all black, wearing a mask, and armed with an automatic gun, was coming around the corner. Jean shrieked as the man opened fire on Logan, catching nearly twenty rounds in his chest. As he hit the ground motionless, blood quickly soaked the area where Logan was lying.

"You!" the suited man yelled, pointing his rifle at Jean. "On the ground now! Hands on your head!"

Too shocked to do anything else other than obey, Jean interlocked her hands and placed them on her head as she sank to her knees, her eyes still on Logan's dead body. The man slowly approached Jean as she continued to ignore him and her surroundings. As he out his gun behind him, his gloved hands grasped hers and he turned to pull out hand cuffs. An echoing scream, what Jean was sure was Jubilee's, was heard, it snapped Jean out of her trance. Her eyes darkened in fury as her eyes narrowed.

The second the cold metal from the cuffs hit Jean's skin, she growled, and twisted around, pulling herself back and into the rear of her enemy. As he attempted to recoil, she used her strength against him and flipped him over. As his back hit the floor with a thud, she gave him a vicious kick to his temple, knocking him out cold. Once she looked up, her furious black eyes scanning her surroundings, three more suited combat men came down the hallway and aimed their weapons at her. Just seconds before their fingers squeezed the trigger, she smirked.

"You're all going to die."

* * *

"Shit," Scott cursed. "There's too many!"

"Just aim!" Kitty grunted.

"At what?" Scott yelled looking back and forth at the swarm of covert agents.

"Scott!" Emma screamed as her telekinesis was fading. "Anytime today would be nice!"

Scowling, Scott ripped off his glasses, and the blast hit at least twenty soldiers, taking them all out in the single blow. Replacing his glasses on his face, Kitty yelled, "Woo-ho! And that's how the X-Men do it!"

Shaking his head as Jubilee laughed, Scott jumped over the couch and over to where Hank and Peter were watching a copped land in the field. "What the hell is going on?" Scott muttered.

"I dunno," Peter said, spotting another dozen soldiers coming from the south entrance. "But it's not good at all."

"Where's Rogue and Gambit?" Emma asked, looking around.

"They're covering the east wing while Ororo and Bobby have the west wing."

"And Jean and Logan?" Kitty asked.

Scott glanced at the two girls. "I thought you two knew where they were?"

* * *

They were dust.

Standing in the same spot, Jean stared at the ground; her pitch black pupils examined what was left of the alleged soldiers. Jean had no idea who they were and she could care less. It didn't hit Jean until just then; she had to do whatever was needed in order for the people she cared the most about to continue on living. It was then, and only in that time, that Phoenix agreed.

Hearing a startled cry, Jean looked up, and she saw Jubilee kneel down beside Logan's body and whimper. As the girl looked up at Jean, she didn't seem fazed, or perhaps she didn't notice, Jean's black eyes. "Is he dead?" she cried.

In an instant, Jean released Phoenix and her eyes turned back to their regular color as she walked over to the young teen and put her hand on Logan's bloody chest. "No," she whispered.

Jubilee took a look at Logan. "But…there's so much blood."

Forcefully moving Jubilee away from Logan, Jean shook her head. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Jubilee," a voice hissed. "Where did you-?"

Scott was cut off when he saw Logan lying in a pool of his own blood. Pushing Jubilee protectively behind him, he then saw the random piles of ashes, and immediately looked at Jean. "Is this your way of brining Phoenix back?" he asked harshly.

Jean's eyes narrowed. "_You_ wanted Phoenix," she hissed at him. "Not me."

Before either could continue to argue the claim, Jean felt movement behind her, and when she turned around, Logan was attempting to sit up. "No, no, no," she said, pushing him back down. "You can't sit up that quickly."

"What happened?" he croaked.

"You were shot," she answered softly. "_Many_ times, might I add."

"Oh."

"How do you feel?"

Logan grunted. "Like I've been shot many times."

Jean gave a small laugh as Logan attempted to sit up again, and yet, Jean pushed him back down. "Not yet," she scolded. Passing her a look, Logan fought against her and sat up anyways, groaning in pain as he did. "Told you."

"So sue me," he replied. "How'd ya do?"

Jean sighed deeply. "It worked."

"You're a stubborn witch," Logan hissed, standing up with Jean's aid.

"Wonder where I got that from," she joked.

"Wanna tell me what's going on here?" Scott asked, completely confused.

"Ya, we're gettin' attacked and yer down here chattin'."

"I am not…"

"We need a plan," Jean interrupted, putting an end to the male dominance fight. While it kept them quiet, it didn't stop them from shooting each other deadly glares.

"How many men are up there?" Logan asked Scott.

Shrugging, Scott answered, "Twenty…maybe more."

"Alright," Logan sighed, thinking deeply. "We ain't got the element of surprise…so we gotta outsmart them and overpower them."

"How?" Jubilee asked. "They have guns. Lots, and lots, of guns. And there's so many of them."

"We can make them _think_ they won," Jean suggested.

Just as Scott was about to say something, he suddenly stopped and turned to Logan, who cocked an eyebrow in interest.

* * *

Emma peered over the sofa and saw two of the soldiers looking around the now destroyed Rec room. As she ducked back down, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Just as she was about to scream bloody murder, a hand clamped over her mouth and the figure pulled her back. "Don't say a word."

Despite the fact that the hand was still covering her mouth, Emma's eyes darted to her far right to see if she could see the person out of the corner of her eye. "Jean?" she asked, though her voice was muffled.

Hearing a deep, and irate sigh, Jean released Emma and the former turned to face her. "Didn't I say not to speak?"

"On the contrary," Emma replied. "You told me not to _talk_. Two different verbs, my dear." As Jean rolled her eyes, Emma asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a plan," Jean answered.

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Do tell."

"We're going to make them believe that we're dead," Jean informed Emma. "Most of us at least."

Emma frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, telepath's can plant images into the minds of others," the red head explained. "So why not project an image only to dozens?"

"Yeah…dozens of a dozen," Emma said sarcastically. "You're out of your freaking mind. No telepath can do that."

"You and I can."

Emma snickered. "You've got to be kidding me." On Jean's look, she frowned. "Okay…you're not kidding."

"It's possible," Jean told her. "We just have to give it a shot."

"Jean…this could _kill_ us," the blonde spat. "I just want you to know that."

Jean nodded. "Noted," she said before she ducked under some tables and went into the next room. Rolling her eyes, Emma followed Jean and ended up in an empty room that the rest of the X-Men occupied.

"Mind on telling me exactly how we're gonna do this?" Emma asked, facing Jean. "We can't just project dead bodies all over the mansion and expect our dark suited men to believe that."

Jean shook her head. "No, we're not."

Emma switched her gaze around the team. "We're going to actually project _actions_…physical, real as you can get _actions_, into the minds of _every_ soldier out there?" Jean nodded and Emma shook her head, closing her eyes. "Shoot me…just shoot me now."

"While you and Doctor Grey are distracting our enemies," Erik told Emma. "We will be able to escape by the Blackbird."

"Oh…so we're going to be left to die then?" Emma said pointing to her and Jean.

"We'll get out," Jean stated.

"Really?" Emma questioned. "And are you willing to write and sign a contract stating that?"

Ignoring Emma's comment, Jean nodded at Logan and the others, as Bobby opened a secret passage in the room.

"Why does Wolverine get to go with them?" Emma whined.

"Because he can protect them if anything goes wrong," Jean said lowly, secreting telling Emma to shut up.

"Why would something go wrong?" Kitty asked, no terrified.

"We'll be okay," Ororo assured the young mutant. "Let's go."

Jean and Emma watched as one by one the X-Men disappeared down the passage way. Closing the bookcase behind them, Emma shot Jean a dirty look. "If I die…I'm haunting you in the afterlife forever."

"Great," Jean drawled. "At least you gave me a reason to let you live."


	29. Just When You Learn

Logan paced back and forth as the X-Men sat around the safe house. While Hank was going over his studies, Moira sat beside Charles in the far corner of the large room while the teens sat in the center of the room on the floor and played cards.

"Can you stop pacing?" Scott asked, annoyed. "You're starting to make me anxious."

"They should be back by now," Logan growled, getting angrier every second.

"Well… we're not the ones who left them there, did we?" Kitty threw in his face.

"Katherine," Ororo scolded.

"Sorry," the girl said. "But it's true, you know? We wanted to stay and help out. But no…we're just kids, we're not ready for the adult stuff yet," she mocked in repugnance. "It's not fair!"

"She's right ya know," Forge commented.

Ororo turned and looked at him. "I still don't know you well so keep your mouth shut, yes?"

Shrugging, Forge went back to watching Hank as Charles moved closer to the threesome. "Logan?"

Though all the Professor did was question him indirectly by simply saying his name, Logan stopped pacing, and tensed up, nodding. Charles closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"What?" Ororo asked.

"We need to go back," Charles said softly.

"Back?" Scott repeated jumping off the table he was currently sitting at. "After you forced us to leave, you want us to go back?"

"Why?" Ororo questioned, looking from Charles and to Logan.

"Because," Logan grunted, "something ain't right."

* * *

"Something's not right," Jean said delicately.

Emma glanced at Jean with wide eyes. "Days of putting up with your dreadful secret and learning of your world and _now_ you think something's not right?" she hissed.

Jean held up her hand to silence Emma as she looked around. "They left."

"What?" Emma shrieked, poking her head out from the room and looked around the corner.

Jean grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her back in. "What are you doing?" she demanded crossly.

"I wanted to see if you were right," the blonde replied defensively.

"And if I wasn't?"

"Well…then like I said," Emma answered, standing up straight. "I would've haunted you forever."

Rolling her eyes, Jean peered around the corner until she deemed it safe and, with her back to the wall, strolled down the hallway. Watching Jean, Emma matched her movement and did the same until they reached the foyer. Once they ran out of wall, Jean walked in the center of the lit room, with Emma behind her. The two women stared at the destroyed mansion as they looked outside through the giant hole in the wall where the soldiers forced their way in.

"Guess we didn't need that magic trick after all," Emma muttered.

Before Jean could respond, she heard a distant noise, and on instinct, threw Emma to the ground as she ducked as well, covering her head as the bullets whizzed by, nearly missing the duo by mere inches. Just as Emma was about to rejoinder, she saw Jean's eyes glow as she threw a fireball in the direction that the bullets had came from.

"Come on!" Jean shouted, offering her hand to Emma.

Taking the hand, both women ran back down the hallway as more soldiers reentered the house and saw them. As they opened fire, Jean ran into the next open room with Emma catching up behind her. Running through the doors, hallways and offices of the mansion, Jean and Emma eventually hit a dead end. When Emma saw this, she began to panic.

"Oh shit…" Emma cried. "We're gonna die…we're gonna die."

"Will you shut up?" Jean hissed, looking for an escape.

"Why?" Emma questioned, pointing at the door. "In about ten seconds, a whole squad of trigger happy men will burst threw that door and kill us!"

"If you ever thought with your head and not your boobs, you would help figure a way out of this mess!" Jean yelled.

"Why me?" Emma shot back. "_You're_ the one that made me stay here when _I _wanted to leave with the others!"

"Oh you're so selfish," Jean said with aversion. "All you ever do is think about yourself. At least in my world when you died, you died with honor, dignity and respect!" Not noticing that Emma had relaxed slightly and her face fell, Jean continued. "_You_, of all people, had my respect. You put _us_ in front of yourself and sacrificed yourself to at least give us the chance to save those that lived."

"I…I did?" Emma asked quietly.

Noticing her mood change, Jean nodded slowly, offering a small, pained, smile. "You did," Jean whispered. "And you were a hero."

Shedding tears, Emma smiled. "I was?"

"And you weren't just a hero," Jean added. "You were my friend."

From the water in Emma's eyes, her blue eyes sparkled, and for a few seconds Jean would swear that she looked innocent; like an angel…like a child.

But then the door flew open and nearly a dozen men aimed their weapons at the women and screamed, "Freeze!"

Behind the men, walked in another, carrying a powerful presence with him. It was none other than…

"Victor Creed," Jean said with loath.

"Why, Doctor Grey," he grinned. "I am so pleased that you know me. A little miffed, but pleased nonetheless."

"You know him?" Emma whispered at Jean.

"Unfortunately," Jean muttered.

"So, uh, where's the rest of the band?" Creed asked.

"On vacation," Jean answered.

"Really?" Jean nodded. "Ya sure you don't want to think about that answer again?" Creed questioned. "Maybe…oh, I don't know…answer it correctly?"

"I think I'll stick with my answer, Regis," Jean replied sarcastically. "Creed's a dumbass and won't get shit from me…final answer."

Emma could see Creed's face getting redder and all it took was a simple nod and everything had changed. Emma watched in horror, seconds too late to stop it, as Creed nodded and a soldier slung his weapon behind him and pulled out a sharp and long blade knife. Emma attempted to stop him, jump on him, to do anything to stop him. But she was too late. Even as she moved, the soldiers held her back and within seconds, Jean fell unconscious to the floor, bleeding from a knife wound in her stomach. Even if she were still alive, Emma knew she needed to act fast to save her.

But as the gun was pressed against her forehead, and she stared frighteningly into Victor Creeds amused eyes, she saw that saving Jean was going to become impossible.

She couldn't even save herself.


	30. Saying GoodBye

**Dark Phoenix Rising and I have created an account together where we're starting a story with Logan/Jean - Scott/Emma- the story is underway and titled _About Vows and Men._ If you're a fan of mine or DarkPhoenixRising (and how can you not be fan of hers?) check it out. **

* * *

What Logan saw enraged him. Extending his sharp adamantium claws, he growled, and launched forward, taking down the man that was reasonable for many deaths.

"Well the hell?" Creed gasped after Logan brought him to the ground.

Pressing the cold metal onto Creed's neck, Logan inhaled, and his eyes darkened. He took the chance and looked over his shoulder. He saw Emma crawling over to Jean's unconscious body and her blood filled his nose. Turning back to Creed, Logan growled louder. "Yer gonna pay for yer crimes."

In one shift motion, Logan brought his hand down, and sliced Creed's throat clean. As Logan jumped off of him, Victor Creed gasped louder as his body began to shake. He clutched his throat as blood poured from the deep cut. In the next instant, his body went slack, and his head rolled to the side. Victor Creed was dead.

As Logan stood over the dead body, the soldiers all stood by, looking at the scene. Raising his claw, Logan hissed at them. "Anyone else?"

Their weapons clicked and all the men moved out and away from the X-Men as the rest of the team came in. Logan retracted his claws, wiping the blood on his jeans as he did, and turned to see Emma leaning over Jean. Both he, Hank and Ororo all met at the same time as Emma desperately tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to Jean's knife wound. As she sobbed harder, realizing that it wasn't working as well as she hoped, Logan watched as Ororo felt for a pulse.

"She's cold," Hank reported, exchanging worried looks with Moira, who was watching in the far corner, standing beside Charles.

"She has a weak pulse," Ororo said barely above a whisper.

"Come on," Hank said, moving around to Jean's head. "We need to get her to the infirmary.

"Is it still intact?" Marie asked as she watched the adults react.

"Yes," Charles answered. "The sub basement levels have a different level of security and protocol. Nothing should be damaged."

"Well, we'll find out when we get down there," Hank said as he lifted Jean up and quickly raced down the stairs.

Just as the team was about to follow, Ororo shook her head, and stopped Kitty and the others. "What the hell?" Kitty said, angry.

"You need to stay here," Ororo said calmly.

"Why?" Jubilee asked. "We caused this. If we had trust our guts, like you taught us, Doctor Grey would be fine."

"You did what you were told," Ororo replied. "We couldn't have asked for anything more than that."

As Ororo left, following Charles and Moira, Logan stood in the middle of the mess and looked at Emma, who was standing still looking at her blood stained hands. "Frost," Logan said gently, taking the woman out of her trance.

Emma looked up at Logan, her icy blue eyes shining, and dried tears on her cheeks. "She said we were friends," she whispered as Logan stepped closer. "I never had any friends before…"

Carefully, Logan grabbed a hold of Emma's arm, and together the two walked down to the sub-levels. Emma was fairly out of it and Logan had to guess that she went to shock. _That's what a crazy man would do to ya_…

* * *

"_Emma!" Jean screamed. _

_The fire began to spread and grew angry. Jean felt the flames licking at her but the more she kept moving, she safer she figured she was. The walls and hallways began to shake, rumbling dangerously, signaling a cave-in any minute._

"_Emma!" she tried again._

_Hearing coughing a few meters in front of her, Jean narrowed her eyes through the smoke and dust, and made her way to the sounds._

"_Emma…"_

_Moving the rumble out of her way, Jean crawled to Emma. The woman was leaning against a frame, panting heavily, her eyes glassy and unfocused. The first thing that Jean thought was that she was in deep shock, but once Jean touched her neck, checking for a pulse, Emma jumped._

"_Hey, hey," Jean said calmly. "It's just me."_

"_Oh God," Emma gasped. "Did we win?" she asked, causing Jean to look up at her. "Did you kick his sorry ass?"_

_Jean couldn't help but smile. Even in the end she had a sense of humor. Looking down, Jean noticed Emma's leg and the foreign object that was sticking out of it slightly. Reaching down, she touched it, tracing it along the leg, only to widen her eyes._

_Jean looked back up and Emma grinned at her; it was a painful smile. "It hurt like hell," she said softly, almost mechanically. "But it doesn't anymore."_

_Jean closed her eyes and fought the urge to throw up. "That's because it hit your artery," she whispered._

_Emma nodded when Jean looked back up through her tears. "I'm gonna bleed to death," Emma stated. _

_Plain and simple; no violins, no choir and no harp. Jean realized Emma had came to terms with it minutes ago, perhaps before the battle even started. She swallowed hard and nodded. As a doctor, it was all the confirmation that Emma ever needed. Even if she were to attempt to get out alive, with an injured leg she'd only bled more and wouldn't be able to walk. And to get out of the building alive, Emma would have to run, if not, fly._

_From behind her back, Emma pulled out an object that looked fairly remember to Jean. In her hand was the remote for all the C4 that was spread throughout the building. If Jean hadn't successfully defeated Apocalypse, only wounded him temporally, the C4 would be sure to take him out._

"_You're not…" Jean began._

_Emma nodded, stopping Jean in mid sentence. "It's the only way."_

_Jean shook her head. "That's not true."_

"_It is," Emma argued. "I'm a telepath after all," she joked. But Jean wasn't laughing. "I won't make it out and this building is going to collapse any second."_

_Jean watched in helplessness as Emma switched on the remote and held down the trigger with her finger. Jean flinched; she couldn't help it. Once Emma's finger was removed, all the bombs would detonate and anyone within the building or hundreds of feet from it would be killed._

"_Emma…"_

"_This is the only way," the blonde whispered. Looking up at Jean, she grinned. "You did a good job. If I hadn't been such a bitch to you before, I think I would've realized how human you really are." Jean swallowed again; her throat felt like it was on fire as water burnt her eyes, threatening to fall. "I think it'll be an honor if I could call you my friend."_

_Jean nodded, matching her pained smile, and replied, "I think we've been friends for awhile…we just never realized it."_

_Emma smiled; it was just what she wanted to hear. "You need to go," she said seriously._

_Jean stood up and look down at Emma, expecting to hear her complain about something or to give her a retort, but she didn't, which terrified Jean. "I can't just leave you like this."_

_Emma shook her head. "You have no choice."_

_Jean bent back down, resolved to take Emma with her, but Emma pushed Jean away. "Why are you being so stubborn?" Jean demanded angrily._

"_Because you're being stupid!" Emma shot back. Jean almost grinned, feeling the familiarity. Almost. "You can't save everyone, Jean."_

"_No…and you, Logan and I are being the only ones alive is an example of that!" Jean yelled._

"_You'll die with me," Emma stated. "Logan needs you. If Apocalypse survives…the world needs you. It needs to be rebuilt, where humans and mutants can co-exist." Jean shook her head and they heard a crash in the distance as the building shook. "GO!" Emma shouted. _

_Taking one last look at Emma, Jean did what she was told, and she ran. The fastest she could, the furthest she could, leaving her past and friend behind. As Jean continued to ran, ignoring the blisters that were forming on her skin from the flames. Ramming her shoulder into the exit door, she stumbled out as the building shook again._

"_Jean!"_

_Jean blinked, several times, waiting for her vision to clear as she felt herself fall. Logan caught her, with ease, as all the strength she had left within her body disappeared. _

"_Jeannie?" He brushed back the loose strands of her hair out of her face as she inhaled sharply._

"_Emma," she croaked._

_Logan frowned, raising an eyebrow, as he looked back at the building. Jean followed his gaze as well and she knew that Logan was thinking of going back inside. Just as he decided to, and just as Jean attempted to contact Emma, she realized that she cut off their connection._

_And then the building exploded right before their eyes._

"Dammit!" Hank cursed, readjusting his surgery glasses.

"What is it?" Ororo asked, worried.

"I can't see!"

"There's too much blood," Moira said. Looking back at the machine next to Jean, she shook her head. "The stomach is filling with air."

"Shit," Logan heard Hank curse softly. As he paced the floor, with his arms crossed, he watched as Hank ripped off the glasses and toss them aside to go back to working on Jean.

"We never should have left," Charles whispered.

"We didn't have a choice," Ororo said calmly. "It was Jean's decision."

"We could've stayed," Scott argued.

"It doesn't change anything though!" Ororo snapped. "And arguing about it won't help Jean's condition!"

Logan stopped pacing; and the others froze. Hank and Moira both looked at Logan, who titled his head and walked closer to the wall.

"Logan?" Ororo said slowly, fear rising within her voice.

Without saying a word, Logan dashed outside the room and headed up the stairs with Ororo and Scott following closely behind. Once Logan hit the main floor, he locked onto the scent of Marie and ran in the direction that she and the others were told to stay at. Once Logan, Ororo and Scott reached them, he came to stop, to see the teens looking at something in shock. Logan slowly approached them, fearful of what to find. He slowly looked out the window and his whole body tensed.

Wolverine knew no fear; but Logan had seen what these monsters could do, and there was no underestimating him. He was in a far worse situation because Jean was unconscious and not stable enough to be moved and the X-Men had never dealt with these before.

Logan extended his claws, signaling to the others the next battle in the war, and the others fell into a formation behind him, preparing themselves.

Only a thousand feet away stood an army of at least a dozen Sentinels; their mechanical red eyes searching out the X-Men. Once they locked on, they all stopped at the same time.

"MUTANT TARGETS IDENTIFIED."

Rising its metallic arm, which had a gun blaster attached to it, its voice boomed once more.

"OBJECTIVE…DESTROY!"


	31. Survival of the Fittest

**The chapter was too damn long for me to sit there and re-read it for the hundredth time so if there _are_ any errors, sorry. I'm too lazy after typing chapters.**

**Don't forget to check out and review the story About Vows and Men; check it out in my profile ;-)**

* * *

"Let's see how trained ya really are," Logan grunted as the team formed up. "Cyke."

Stepping forward, Scott touched the side of his visor, and aimed at the first Sentinel that stood out; the one aiming their weapon at them. Firing, Scott's optic blast ripped through the arm, hitting it at the elbow, as the forearm fell to the ground, shaking it.

"Nice hit," Jubilee commented.

Ororo's eyes turned white as she focused on the weather, changing the clear blue sky into pure darkness, as thunder was heard in the distance and lightning crackled above them. Logan then rushed forward, followed by Bobby and Remy. Charging his playing card, Remy looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Ace?" Throwing it at the Sentinel's feet, it exploded, metal flying out as both the Sentinel's feet were destroyed, causing the Sentinel to fall to the ground. Logan leapt up and jumped onto the Sentinel chest, his feet echoing upon the metal frame, as he came into contact. With a grunt, Logan shoved both fists into the chest, ripping it apart with his claws, as he reached in and yanked out various wires. He watched as the machine jumped and then sank back down as the red faded from its eyes, successfully destroying it. As Ororo fly into the air, Scott fired another optic blast, but the second Sentinel was prepared and moved at the last second, only being grazed by the blast as he swatted Scott away.

"Scott!" Marie shouted in alarm, rushing to his aid.

Bobby used his powers and froze the legs of the third machine so it couldn't move. As he grinned at his handwork, the Sentinel fired a plasma blast at him. Seeing it at the last second, he jumped back and hit the ground hard onto his back, but the blast missed him. Before he had time to react, the Sentinel fired again, but he saw it coming too late.

Seeing Bobby in distress, Kitty ran to him, and using her powers, touched his leg as both sank into the earth as the blast hit the ground above them. Once they resurfaced, Bobby exhaled deeply and looked at Kitty. "Thanks."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Be careful next time."

Peter grabbed the loose foot of the destroyed Sentinel and threw it at the third one, knocking it down, and giving Bobby and Kitty the time to back away. Rushing at the fallen Sentinel, Peter grabbed the Sentinel's head and with a strained effort, pulled it apart from the rest of its body, killing it.

Storm, on the other hand, called upon the weather and pointed down at the second Sentinel. Lightning lit the sky as it came crashing down and struck the Sentinel. Smoke sizzled from its body as it shook ferociously, before falling down, lifeless.

The other Sentinels', who stayed back to watch the display, didn't move for several minutes. As the X-Men regrouped, the Sentinel's all rushed them at the same time, firing bullets, plasma blasts, fireballs and energy balls; anything they could to destroy the X-Men. As they all scrambled to find cover and avoid getting hit, Scott glanced over at Logan.

"What're we gonna do?"

Logan looked over his shoulder. "I have to have _all_ the answers?" he snapped.

"How did you guys fight these Sentinel's in your time?" Ororo asked.

Looking back at the Sentinel's waging their war, he glanced back at them. "By cuttin' off their heads," he answered.

"How can we even get that close?" Scott demanded. "They could kill us with their fingers!"

"They have a weak spot," Logan grunted.

"Where is it?" Peter asked.

"In the neck."

"That makes sense," Jubilee said, "since their heads are connected to their necks…" Noticing the looks that everyone gave her and the glare that Logan sent her, her eyes widen slightly. "What?"

"We don't have to necessarily get close to 'em," Logan said. "We can just stun 'em long enough for me to slip by and…" Logan made a cutting motion and the team nodded.

"Okay," Scott began, looking at the Sentinel's as they slowly backed off, expecting something to come. "I can blast them and if it doesn't kill them, Logan can go in and finish the job."

"Apocalypse is going to send more," Logan said.

Ororo's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"

Looking at Ororo in the eyes he said, "Because he did this before."

"Before?" Kitty asked puzzled; and then she straightened up, realizing what he meant. "Oh…"

"What do you suggest?" Remy asked.

"You, me and Cyke will stay," Logan instructed. "Ororo, you need to lead the rest back to the jet with Chuck and Jean and get ready to blast us outta 'ere."

"And what if something goes wrong?" Ororo couldn't help but to ask.

Logan swallowed. "I'd suggest if ya had a God…ya start prayin'," he said before they rushed at the machines.

Closing her eyes tightly for a moment, Ororo took a deep breath, and led the team out of harms way…

For the time being.

* * *

"What's going on?" Moira asked right away upon seeing Peter and Ororo run into the infirmary.

"We have to go," Ororo said quickly. Looking at Hank, she asked, "Can she be moved?"

Hank looked down at Jean and shook his head. "No…I would not recommend it." But Peter was already working to remove the wires connected to Jean. "She could go into shock again!" Hank said desperately.

"Where are the others?" Emma asked.

"They're fending off the rest of the Sentinel's," Ororo reported as she motioned for Moira and Charles to follow her. "But I don't know how long they can hold out."

"Where are we going to go?" Marie asked helplessly.

But Ororo didn't have an answer; was there even one? She said nothing as she let Peter carry Jean out as Hank scrambled to collect the things he needed to keep Jean stable. She didn't want to think what would happen if things went too terribly wrong.

After all…luck never was, and never had been, one their side.

* * *

Logan was on the brick of collapsing. His body was hit hard into over-drive and he was fighting himself to continue to fight. His shirt had already been ripped from the shoulder down to the waist from getting hit with a plasma blast. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw that Remy and Scott were nearing that point as well. All men were bleeding somewhere and their clothes were practically ripped to shreds.

As Logan panted, fighting to catch his breath, another Sentinel opened fire on him. Out of instinct, he dove out of the way and when he hit the ground, he rolled to a stop. As Scott hit another Sentinel, sending it crashing to the earth, Logan rolled out of the way as it landed near him. Jumping up, he buried his claws in its head and then sliced it down to the jaw. Logan fell to his knees after, hoping that taking a quick break was enough for his healing factor to kick in. As he did so, he looked up, hearing something familiar in the distance. As he looked on, the X-Jet rose from the mansion grounds and hovered just above them. He smiled as he saw the lower compartment was opened and their secret machine gun came out. As Remy and Scott stopped and looked as well, Ororo opened fire, training the gun on the Sentinel's, and successfully hitting them.

All three men stood up and watched as the X-Jet, under Ororo's control, took out every single Sentinel. Once the last one hit the ground, Logan motioned to the men and they ran to the jet, which Ororo lowered to the ground, so they could jump on. Once Ororo was sure that all men had jumped in, she put the jet on full power and quickly left the area.

"You alright?" Ororo asked the three men, who were sitting down and breathing heavily, as Moira and Hank tended to their wounds.

"More or less," Scott mumbled.

"How's Jean?" Logan asked, concern dripping in his tone.

Hank shook his head as he wrapped Scott's arm. "She keeps fading in and out," he informed Logan. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Logan's eyes laid upon the gurney and he looked at the machine hanging that displayed her life line. Over the jet's engines, the beeping couldn't be heard, but his eyes watched the line carefully and he felt his heart sinking. _It shouldn't be this way…_

"_You alright?" Logan asked Jean._

_Looking up, Jean narrowed her eyes, seeing Forge approach them. "How can you ask me that?" Logan sighed deeply. "I just left her there."_

"_Emma chose to stay," Logan reminded her. "She chose your life over hers."_

_Jean snickered. "I'm supposed to be so powerful," she mocked. "I couldn't even save the lives of the people that matter the most to me."_

_Logan stood with Jean over their graves. _Their_ graves. All of the once infamous X-Men…all deceased; dying at the hands of Apocalylpse and his movement. The one mutant army, as the humans had called it. _

"_They didn't die in vain, Red," Logan said as he kept his eyes downcast. "They died for what they believe in; for what they have been fighting for." Looking up at her, he added, "And you know that they wouldn't have asked for it any other way."_

"_Maybe," Jean said, keeping her eyes on the grave of Charles. "But Charles didn't," she whispered. "My family didn't and innocent people didn't. They didn't know what they were fighting for or _who_." She met Logan's stare with her own. "So what does that say about them?" she asked, raising her tone slightly. "Did they die in vain?"_

_Logan shook his head. "You know they didn't."_

"_I know what they did," Jean countered. "I can hear there thoughts." Jean looked back at the graves. "So many people were scared, confused…none of them saw it coming, and how could they?"_

_Jean stopped talking as Logan looked up, seeing Forge walking slowly up to them, and Jean met Forge's pained eyes. "Well?" Logan asked._

_Forge looked down, clearing his throat slightly, until he met Logan's gaze. "There's no body."_

_Jean closed her eyes, realizing her worst fear, yet again, come to life._

_Logan was more positive. "Maybe the fire…"_

"_No, Logan," Jean interrupted. "He's still alive."_

"_How do you know?" Forge questioned. "Maybe Wolverine's right and the fire turned him to dust."_

"_Because I can still feel him," Jean said softly and with disgust. "I can still feel all that power and anger." Looking at both men she nodded. "Apocalypse is still alive."_

"_Jesus," Logan muttered. "If ya killing him inside and out, physically harming his shell, and then burnin' 'em doesn't work…"_

"_He just might be invincible," Jean finished for Logan._

"_There's only one way to fix this then," Forge told them. "And that's to reverse time and fix the error."_

"_Yes, but to do that we need to know _when_ to fix it," Jean reminded him._

_Hearing a loud pitch roar, Logan sniffed the air, before turning to Jean and Forge. "Well then, we need to hurry…"_

_

* * *

_

"It'll take about two hours to refuel the jet," Ororo reported.

Logan nodded, partially listening to Ororo and the others speak, and the other part of him thinking. Ororo had landed the jet in Fury's own base, which he abandoned months ago. After Logan contacted him, Fury had no problem lending his land to them to use, as he put his team on alert, ready to join the X-Men in the war against Apocalypse. Logan turned and looked in the direction that Jean was in. Slowly, he found himself walking to her, as if someone else was controlling his body.

"_I don't understand this!" Jean said frustrated. "I don't understand why Phoenix is fighting me on this."_

"_Well," Logan shrugged. "I think it'll be safe to say that __this __Phoenix doesn't know ya."_

_Throwing the bottle in the trash can, Jean let out a frustrated sigh. "I need to find a way to get on the same level."_

"_Jean," Logan said, walking up to her. "That took you years to do," he reminded her. "There's no way that you can ever reach that level in twenty-four hours."_

_Jean nodded. "Yes I can."_

Now Logan found himself standing over Jean. His eyes followed the IV that went into Jean's arm up to the machine, and then plugged into the wall, where they moved Jean while the repairs were being attended to on the jet.

"_I've never understood this power," Jean said._

"_Phoenix?" Logan asked._

_Jean nodded. "It seems that…after I get killed, and come back…I…get stronger," she said, looking at Logan._

Logan knelt down and stroked Jean's cheek.

"_When Phoenix rises from the ashes," Charles quoted. "She learns and when she is reborn, she becomes stronger, more fearless, and smarter._

Slowly, with his left hand, he found the plug to the very machine that was keeping Jean alive, and he wrapped his hand around it.

"_I grew into this person I couldn't stand," Jean said, her voice full of emotion as Logan held her. "I don't understand!" she cried. "Every time I return, I feel like I lost a part of myself."_

Logan closed his eyes as he whispered to Jean, "I love you."

And then he pulled the plug.

* * *

**Please review; we still do have a ways to go with the story, but I love to get reviews, good or bad, there's always room for improvement**


	32. Troubles

**Sorry it's so short, but at least it's something. I have been terribly busy; just hang in there. I also didn't review it, so sorry for any errors. **

"Logan!" Hank cried in alarm, rushing at him, followed by Moira and Ororo. "What are you doing?"

Shoving Logan away from Jean, he desperately looked at Jean, who now was unable to breath. His eyes wide, he rushed to grab the plug and put it back in the wall as now Charles and the rest of the team had came forward to see what was going on.

"Leave her be," Logan growled dangerously, now shoving Hank away and unplugging the life support again.

"What are you doing?" Ororo demanded angrily. "You're going to kill her!"

"She ain't alive!" Logan shot back.

"What're you talking about?" Moira asked as Hank once more plugged in the machine.

"Ya think she's alive bein' kept like this?" Logan demanded, his eyes burning with rage and pain. "Ya killin' her more by keepin' her like this!"

"Like what?" Hank growled, getting in Logan's face.

"She doesn't want to be like this," Logan said more lowly, but still anger burning deep in this throat.

"Like _what_?" Hank asked again.

"Logan," Charles began, being the voice of reason. "What is it you aren't telling us?"

"Why do you want Jean to die so badly?" Scott asked carefully.

"I don't _want _her to die," Logan tried to explain. Looking back at Jean's unconscious body, he sighed and added, "_She_ does."

"What?" Hank nearly exploded, in sync with Ororo and Scott.

"Why do you think that?" Moira asked slowly, glancing at Jean as well.

"It's the tale of Phoenix," Charles began to explain, earning the confused looks of the team, including Emma. "When Phoenix dies…it is reborn, stronger and smarter than it was in the life before."

"Reborn?" Emma questioned. "Like…_reborn_?"

"No," Charles answered, shaking his head. "She will not restart life, per se, but return as Jean Grey…perhaps."

"What'd ya mean, perhaps?" Logan said, stepping forward, and narrowing his eyes.

Charles sighed. "I know, just as in this world, Jean died at Alcatraz." Logan nodded. "Well…Jean came back as Dark Phoenix…"

"You think that if Jean dies," Scott began, "she'll come back as Dark Phoenix?"

Charles looked grim, but nodded, causing the others to sigh and look down at the ground. "Great," Bobby muttered. "Now we gotta deal with Dark Phoenix _and _Apocalypse!"

"She's not dead," Hank reminded them.

"Yet," Moira added, giving Hank a look.

"What're we going to do?" Ororo asked softly.

"Yeah gotta let her die," Logan said.

"We can't do that!" Ororo hissed, angry that Logan would even suggest a thing like that.

"It's the only way," Logan shot back. "And it's what she wants!"

"What is it that you want?" Hank asked to a near whisper.

Closing his mouth, Logan only stared at the blue mutant, obviously caught off guard at the question. "What?" he asked, realizing that all eyes were on him.

Hank looked around the room as the team had made a circle around them and Jean. "I think it's a fair question," Hank stated, looking back at Logan. "What is it that _you_ want?" Logan shook his head and snorted. "Do you want Jean to die or do you want to give her a chance?"

Logan began to pace, feeling like a caged animal and the truth was, he _was_ being cornered; and he didn't like it one bit. "What're ya tryin' to say?" he growled, looking at each of them closely. "Ya all honestly think that I want Jeannie to suffer like this?"

Ororo shook her head and whispered, "No." Looking back up at him, with tears in her eyes, she looked down at the ground, unable to stare Logan straight in the eyes. "But I don't think any of us honestly know."

"What'da mean?" Logan grunted, getting more frustrated and impatient by the second.

"We don't really know _you_ and Jean," Scott filled in for Ororo. "You're from a different time. You have different lives and pasts that we couldn't even begin to understand."

"I don't understand what the problem is," Logan said, looking at Scott. "Yer tellin' me that you're afraid of us?"

"He's not wrong," Hank spoke up from the corner, standing over Jean while Moira was checking Jean's vitals once more. "We don't really know you or Jean or what you've been through…what you've seen…"

"That's right," his opposite nodded. "'Cuz if ya did then ya'd understand."

"It's not that we don't _understand_," Charles replied calmly. "But that we couldn't…even if we tried."

"Logan," Moira began softly. "There's no reason to end Jean's life. We _need_ to give her a chance."

Growling lowly in the back of his throat, Logan only shook his head, and then stomped away. Looking around at the group, Emma's eyes fell upon Jean's body, and then she looked up at Moira. "Is she going to make it?"

Passing a look at Hank, Moira gave a short nod, before looking back at Emma. "Yeah," she said lowly.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around her body because of the cold, strong, wind blowing, Ororo stepped outside to see Logan standing there, smoking a cigar, and glancing out across the mountains.

"Hey," she said softly and friendly. He, in response, only grunted. Sighing heavily, Ororo stood next to Logan, on his right, as she gazed at the scenery as well, taking in its beauty. "What're you thinking about?" she asked. Logan raised his brow and glared at Ororo. She held up her hands. "Okay," she sighed. "You obviously are not in the talking mood." Looking back at the mountains, she took a deep breath. "So maybe you'll just listen," she continued.

Logan shook his head. "I ain't in the listenin' mood either," he grunted.

"Logan," Ororo said in annoyance at his stubbornness. "You have to see things from our point of view."

"And what's that?" Logan said sarcastically.

"We're not just going to let you _kill_ Jean," she said irate.

"Fine."

Ororo froze and studied Logan closely. "What?" she said after a few minutes of silence.

Giving Ororo a look, he sneered at her. "Fine."

Placing her hands on her hips, Ororo glanced up at Logan. "_'Fine'_?" she repeated.

Logan shrugged. "What more do ya want?" he asked. "Jeannie ain't gonna wake up and when Apocalypse attacks yer gonna wish ya listened to me!"

As Logan turned to walk away, throwing his cigar on the ground, Ororo grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "What do you mean 'Apocalypse is going to attack'?"

Logan snickered. "Think about it," he said inscrutability as he walked away and back into the building.

Just as he opened the door, Logan froze, and sniffed the air as he turned and looked back in Ororo's direction. Ororo shook her head sadly and walked in the same direction as Logan, but stopped when she saw how weird he looked, thinking he was looking at her. "What is it?" she asked, getting more and more worried as she studied his movements. Logan slowly let go and the door and took small steps in Ororo's direction as she raised her eyebrows. "Logan…what's wrong."

He raised his hand to silence her as his line of vision passed over Ororo's shoulder and off into the mountains direction. "Is that jet ready to take off yet?" he questioned.

Ororo frowned. "No…we need another hour or so…"

"We don't have an hour," Logan said in a hush voice as he turned back to the door and grabbed Ororo roughly by the arm.

"Logan!" she cried, more startled than another else.

"Come on!" he urged.

As he rushed her back into the building, Ororo was able to look over his shoulder and her eyes widened, her heart began to beat faster and more fiercely against her chest as she saw what Logan was so worried about.

An army of Sentinels were heading in their direction.


	33. New Face

"Come on!"

Turning sharply to Logan's plea, Hank raised an eyebrow at Moira as the Professor moved forward and regarding Logan and Ororo with a worried expression.

"Logan…" the old man started.

"We gotta go," he said hastily, unhooking the wires from Jean and picking her up with ease.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, rushing into the small corner with Scott and Marie behind her.

"Get the jet ready," Ororo instructed Scott.

"What?" he asked, looking at them all. "What's going on?"

"For fuck's sake!" Logan cursed, glaring at Scott. "Do what she said!"

Gritting his teeth, Scott said nothing. He turned and ran toward the jet as Marie took one last look at the temperamental Logan and followed Scott, instructing the others to follow her. Before Hank or Charles could say anything, they heard a large blast come from outside the hideout. In amazement, they watched the entire side of the building being ripped off by a Sentinel. As Emma gasped in fear, Ororo and Moira quickly gathered the medical equipment and ran to the jet as Hank grabbed the Professor and threw him over his broad shoulder as the raced to the jet.

"Get us the fuck outta 'ere!" Logan ordered, placing Jean down.

"Buckle up!" Scott called out as the jet rose in the air.

Looking around, Ororo began to panic, and looked at Scott. "We're trapped!"

Just as Scott was going to reply, one of the machines fired at them, just nearly missing the jet and hitting the roof above them. Sun beamed down on them, temporally blinding Scott and Ororo. When Scott's vision cleared, he glanced at Ororo.

"Guess that's not a problem anymore," he muttered, throwing the jet into the highest gear and rushing out of the building as another machine lifted its hand in an attempt to seize the jet itself…but failing.

After a few minutes, Bobby relaxed in his seat, and exhaled deeply. "That was close."

Scott shook his head and glared at the young man as Ororo unbuckled her seatbelt and went over to where Logan and Hank were, checking up on Jean. "How is she?"

Hank shook his head. "We can't keep moving her."

Sighing, Ororo knelt down and looked at Logan out of the corner of her eye, seeing him blankly stare at Jean. "Well," she began, looking at Hank in the eyes. "Maybe we should do what Logan suggests…"

"_Kill_ her?" Hank demanded, growing livid.

"I'm just _saying _Hank," Ororo shot back, getting upset.

"What're we going to do?" Scott asked from the cockpit, his arms folded across his chest. "The jet only has a quarter tank left and because we couldn't finish repairs, it's going fast. We have about twenty minutes of flight left before we go into power failure."

Looking at Logan, Ororo asked, "Does Fury have any bases around?"

Logan said nothing; only shook his head.

"Great," Emma muttered. "Just freaking fabulous!"

"We'll figure something out," Ororo said calmly.

"Before we plunge to our deaths?" Emma snapped, rolling her eyes. "I sure hope so."

"Uh… Mr. Summers," Peter spoke. Raising his brow, Scott unbuckled himself and walked over to where Peter was sitting, pointing at a blinking yellow light on the monitor. "What does this mean?"

Scott frowned. "It's a radio signal." Scott looked back at Charles, Ororo and Logan, who were staring at him. "Someone's trying to contact us."

_Through the smoke, dust, and the flames, Jean narrowed her eyes and got a glimpse of brown and white hair. The more she walked towards the figure, the more her heart pounded. Once her vision was completely clear, she saw the figure fall to her knees, coughing, and gasping in surprise. Jean stopped; she didn't dare to move or breathe loudly. She saw Apocalypse stand over the figure and she began to grow angry. Angry at Apocalypse, the figure, the whole situation. _

"_You're efforts are worthless," Apocalypse thundered. "You have put up a fight, and for that, you shall die quickly."_

_As Apocalypse raised his hand, Jean jumped out of the shadows, her eyes burning with fire, and her lip curled in a sinister look as Apocalypse turned toward her._

"_Ah, Phoenix," he grinned. Looking back down at the figure, he began to chuckle. "Had I known it would be this easy to lure you, I would have done this months ago!"_

_Jean said nothing to Apocalypse. She raised both her hands as flames shot out from her entire body and engulfed Apocalypse, who gave out a piercing yell. Beginning to feel weak and weary, Jean held out her hand to the figure._

"_Rogue." The young girl looked up and fought through her pain as she jumped up and grasped Jean's hands as the duo ran out of the tunnel and towards the surface. _

_Once they reached the ground, Logan and Peter ran to their air. "Ya a'right?" Logan asked._

_Jean nodded, though she clearly was in pain, as she nodded towards Rogue. "Get her out of here."_

_Logan nodded and both men ran towards the jet as Jean stumbled to her feet as the ground began to rumble. Logan and Peter stopped and looked down at their feet as they saw the ground crack in two. "Jean," Logan began, fearing the worse, as he slowly turned. _

_As Jean stood, she looked down as well as the ground split in between her legs. At once, both sides spread apart from each other. Logan dove in the direction that Peter and Rogue were at, just nearly missing the cliff, as he dug his claws into the rock and Peter helped him to the surface. Jean dove on one side of the ground as well as it continued to split away from Jean, leaving her alone. As she looked around, seeing her team look at her with fear and worry, Apocalypse rose from the bottomless pit, and grew to the height of a sixty foot building, looking down on Jean._

"_You've fooled me for the last time, Phoenix," he bellowed. As he raised his right hand, a sword materialized in it. As he brought it down, he shouted, "Prepare to meet your demise, X-Man!"_

"X-Men?"

"Is that…?" Ororo began.

Charles nodded. "Erik."

"Charles," Erik said happily. "So glad to hear your voice, old friend."

"I thought he was dead," Ororo whispered to Logan, who only shrugged.

"What's your location?" Scott asked.

"Canada."

"Canada?" Logan repeated. "What the hell ya doin' there?"

"Believe it or not, Logan," Erik drawled. "I met a friend of yours up here. One that could prove commendable in our plan to destroy Apocalypse and his followers."

"And who's this _friend_?" Ororo asked.

"I believe you call him as Kurt Wagner."

Ororo's eyes lit up as the voice over the speaker changed.

"Guten tag!"


	34. When Ghosts Appear

_Fear had her in its grasp. It was so strong and painful that she couldn't break it. She attempted, but the shackles that kept her on the table, held her there good and strong; the more she fought, the more it would cut into her skin and draw dark, thin, blood. Jean gasped quietly as her eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the bright and painful light. Taking the risk, unable to wait any further, she opened one eye and turned slowly to the right, to see her husband, unconscious, and bound to the table just as she was. She looked around and attempted to use her powers to find, at her surprise and horror that they didn't work. As she moved her head around, she felt a heavy metal neck brace that had been placed over her throat. As she struggled more violently against the restraining, she heard footsteps approaching. She squinted her eyes and saw a tall, pale man, with red eyes that dimly glow, grin at her._

"_You're awake," he stated, his deep voice echoing in her head._

_She closed her eyes suddenly becoming nauseous at the sight of the man as his creepy and sinister voice washed over her. "Who are you?" she managed to say._

_He stood there, his hands clasped in front of him, as he titled his head to the side, as if he were a puppy looking at its owner wondering when he'll be fed a treat. "My name," he said as he slowly stepped away and walked over to her sleeping husband, "is not of importance." He stood next to the man and glanced at him before looking back up at the red head. "A better question for you to ask would be why you are here."_

_She frowned. "I was getting to that," she muttered, annoyed._

"_Well, it is quite simple," he began as he stepped away from the man and over to her side. "__You__, my dear…are __very__ special."_

"_I bet you tell all the girls that," she mocked._

_Nevertheless, he chuckled, unfazed by her retort. "You and the mister are spectacular. From your child years, I have been watching you, studying, and observing you both coming into your powers and evolving." His eyes glowed excitedly as his mouth curved into an evil smirk. "Class five mutants," he appraised as he looked back at her. "One of which, __you__, have no limitations."_

_Suddenly, he stepped away, and she watched as he disappeared into the darkness once more even as his voice carried, taunting her._

"_Charles Xavier," he went on. "Your teacher…the man you call a 'father figure', is thought highly of. Though I myself do not agree with the methods and path he has chosen, he is a brilliant man, who has nothing but my utmost respect."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled," she drawled._

"_Nevertheless," he continued, stepping back into the light and holding an item, which she could not make out, in his hand. "While Charles might have my respect, __you__ have my loyalty. Such a creature should not be caged up and restricted to live on this earth besides humans. You are more powerful than anyone… Charles Xavier included."_

_Her eyes widened as he walked back to her, his eyes sparkling with lust and power, and his sinister grin sending chills running down her spine as he stopped beside her. Now, unable to hide the object any further, he held it out, simply taunting her once more. She swallowed hard as he glared down upon her._

"_You are a doctor, are you not?" he asked._

_She eyed the object as if it were a snake ready to attack her. "What're you going to do?" she asked, not answering his question directly, but thoroughly through her question of incontestable fear._

_His smirk widened as he placed the tip of the needle in no definite spot on her arm. "I am a scientist," he told her, speaking in a low volume. "My job, duty…__hobby__…is to experiment and study." Her eyes widened in the brief knowledge of the dark future he spoke in his words. "So…what do you __think__ I am going to do?" he asked as he injected her with the liquid._

* * *

"How did you get away from Apocalypse's Sentinels'?" Ororo asked. 

Logan watched Magneto carefully as he sat on the end table, his arms folded across his broad chest, as Erik looked at Ororo and then to Charles, as if the two were communicating telepathically. It was then that Logan felt a pang in his chest; Jean wasn't fairing too well and there wasn't anything they could do.

"We lucked out," Erik answered. "I found cover within the trees and that's when I ran into your little friend."

"How convenient," Logan muttered.

Erik threw a look at him; one that masked shock. "You do not believe me, Wolverine?" he asked. "After everything we've been through together?"

"What we've been through together?" Logan echoed. "We went through that shit in a different world, pal," Logan growled. "Two different but similar back-stabbing evil villains."

Erik grinned. "Never knew my title was_ that_ long."

"Unbelievable," Scott scoffed. "Instead of figuring a way out of the huge mess that we're in, you two decide you wanna visit dream-street and rekindle old memories together."

Standing up quickly, Logan lunged at Scott, grabbing his collar and thrusting Scott's face into his. "Ya gotta problem, bub?"

Scott held his stern gaze. "I do actually." Scott used his strength and grabbed Logan's wrists, shoving the older man off of him. "We've been following your lead and where has it gotten us?" he demanded. "We're being hunted by Sentinels and Apocalypse. It never seems to end!"

"Guess what, asshole," Logan hissed. "That's what a war _is_."

"We're not even fighting back!" Scott protested. "We're running."

Out of the corner of Logan's eye, he saw Hank nod grimly. Turning towards him, he gave a cocked eyebrow. "He's right," the blue mutant said. "X-Men do not run."

"Is that our motto?" Logan mocked. "'X-Men don't run'?"

"Logan," Ororo sighed.

His eyes widened. "Don't tell me that you agree with them!"

"Something needs to be done," Scott said.

"You mean _you_ want to lead the team?"

Scott raised his chin. "If it's for the best."

Logan snickered. "If ya think it is."

Charles watched as Logan walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Ororo asked.

"Away!" Logan snapped. "If ya wanna fight Apocalypse blind…then by all means!"

"Hey!" Emma shouted. When Logan didn't stop, Emma huffed in annoyance and ran after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her. "I thought you came back to change the future?"

"I didn't!" Logan snapped.

Emma frowned slightly, losing her resolve. "Jean did," she stated. Logan nodded. "Shouldn't you respect that?"

"Respect what?" Logan scoffed.

"You two wanted to change history!" Emma reminded him. "In order to do that…you have to be actively involved."

"Lemme tell ya something Blondie," Logan said lowly. "Just because Jean made ya see the light and error of yer ways doesn't mean that I gotta sit 'ere as if we're best friends or somethin'. Jean is dead and the X-Men have turned their backs on one of their own. Whether ya like it or not…we've changed history."

Emma looked down at the ground from the impact of Logan's words. _They were never like that in their world,_ she realized. "Jean's not dead," she finally said.

"What?" Logan asked as Emma snapped him out of his daze.

"You said Jean's dead," Emma repeated. "She's not."

Logan frowned deeply, his eyes reflecting the emotional pain he refused to show otherwise. "She _is_. The sooner you come to realize that…the better."

Emma blinked. "The better?"

Logan nodded, beginning to walk away again. "Yer mind needs to be on the battle and nothin' else."

Emma watched as Logan walked away as she tossed his words around her head. "There's got to be a better way than this," she muttered.

_There isn't_

Emma jumped, gasping slightly, as she looked around. "Who said that?" she demanded, becoming paranoid.

_You need to help Wolverine convince them_

Emma's eyes narrowed and her temper rose. "Who are you?" she asked to the air. "Show yourself."

Before Emma's very eyes, the form of Jean Grey, flames licking her body gloriously, appeared before her. _You're the only one_

Emma frowned. "The only one of…what?"

_The only one who can convince them_

"Convince_ who_ and _what_?"

_The others_

Emma rolled her eyes. "Will you stop being cryptic?"

_We all want the same thing, Emma. Peace. It's something we can never achieve, but not stop to attempt. If this world is to survive, unlike mine, you _must_ help Wolverine_

"How?"

_Use your gift_

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "I said I never would do that and I will stay true to that." Emma watched as Jean's eyes flared, fire burning deep within them, but her expression never changed.

_Use your powers or you will all surely parish_

Emma shook her head and looked down, refusing to meet Jean's fierce glare. Looking back up, Jean's form was gone. Emma blinked. Jean still was not there; she left Emma to her own thoughts and with a dilemma.

Betray those that trusted her and took her in…or give a helping hand to the rise of Apocalypse?


	35. Visions

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean for it to take so long to update, but I didn't know how to end the chapter, which costed another three days, and then I went out last weekend and had a blast. hehe. I'm loving Germany now.**

* * *

When Emma joined the group again, as they were discussing offensive and defensive options, her eyes kept wondering to the room where they were keeping Jean stabilized. Logan had left the area a half hour ago and Emma still hadn't reached a decision. She felt she couldn't make one. It wasn't doable. She stood back and watched as the X-Men threw ideas around and discussed them. It was then that realized it. Logan and Jean were right. They _had_ changed history, but yet the outcome would be the same, if not worse, because it was changed. Emma was sure that Jean's current condition was never thought of in their plans. Now it was up to _her_ to fix it and put Logan back on track. The only question that still remained in Emma's mind was, _'Without Jean, Phoenix…does it even matter?'_ Unfortunately, she didn't have the answer.

"I think we need to listen to Logan," Emma said, interrupting their conversation.

Everyone glanced at Emma and then each other, stunned into silence at what Emma was suggesting, and how she said it out of the blue. Scott was the first to speak. "Excuse me?"

Emma cleared her throat, finding that it suddenly hurt and she had trouble swallowing.

_Furious, Emma stomped after Jean, and roughly grabbed her arm and swung Jean to face her. She was sick of it. She was sick of Jean not fighting and always backing down. She was sick of her always cowering and refusing to use her powers against the enemy. Emma was just despondent. Jean glared at Emma, her eyes flashing red slightly, before she took a deep breath and looked down at Emma's hand grasping her arm. "What are you doing?" Jean asked slowly and calmly._

"_I'm calling you out," Emma said, releasing Jean's arm, and looking at the ground, taking the time to find the right words. "You have the power…why can't you see that?" she demanded of the red head. "You can destroy Apocalypse with just a thought!"_

"_It's not as simple as that," Jean said in between gritting her teeth._

"_Then explain it to me," Emma insisted._

"_That's just it!" Jean cried out. "I _can't_. If I could don't you think I would?"_

"_Honestly?" Emma questioned. Jean nodded. "No."_

_Jean exhaled, looking defeated. "Is that what you think?" she finally asked. "That I'm weak? That I'm not using my powers so we can all _die_?" _

"_You know what?" Emma snapped. "Yeah, sometimes I do."_

_Jean chuckled uneasily. "I can't believe this…" she muttered._

"_I don't think you actually realize the shit that we're in," Emma added. "And if you can't realize that then you can't lead us."_

"_Do you think I _wanted_ to lead you and the others to your deaths?" Jean demanded. "I don't! I never wanted this fucking job!"_

"_Then why did you take it?" Emma asked softly._

"_Because Logan didn't want it," Jean answered, wiping her tears away. "Because I knew that if I didn't step up…we would all be dead now."_

"_You gave us a fighting chance and hope," Emma whispered, understanding Jean's position. She didn't notice Jean nod however as Emma looked down at her feet. "If you didn't," she began, looking back up, "we all _would_ be dead."_

"_I tell myself that every night," Jean said. "But it never helps. I always see Charles and Scott…dead."_

_Emma shook her head. "That was beyond your control," she told Jean._

_Jean gave her a weak smile. "And we're back at Phoenix," she retorted. "I'm so powerful and yet they're dead."_

"Emma!" Scott tried again.

The blonde blinked suddenly and noticed everyone in the room was staring at her. "What?" she snapped, finding herself confused. _Was that a vision, _she asked herself.

"I asked you a question and you were just…_frozen_ there," Scott replied.

"Oh." Emma wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling cold and uncomfortable.

"Vhat vas it you vere saying?" Kurt asked civilly.

Emma swallowed. "Um…"

"You were suggesting we kill Jean," Ororo said coldly, glaring at Emma.

Emma nodded slowly. "I think it's for the best."

Folding his arms across his chest, Scott asked, "And why do you think that?"

"We do not murder," Charles added.

"I know that!" Emma snapped, getting more aggravated. "It's for the best though," she argued. "And we can't keep lugging her around either! It's slowing us down!"

"So now she's holding us back?" Ororo replied animatedly.

"Why can't any of you see that this is for the best?" Emma cried.

"Because it's not," Hank replied.

Emma curled her fists and took a deep breath in. She didn't want to use her powers, but she couldn't see any other way around it. Closing her eyes, Emma concentrated, reaching out into all of their minds, and coolly _convincing _them. "It's the _right_ thing," Emma said calmly. Opening her eyes, she saw the calmed and dazed expressions on the X-Men's faces and she sighed.

"She's right," Charles said slowly. "This has to be done."

Hank nodded and turned to Moira slowly, as if he was just waking up from a dream. "We will go and take of it," he said monotone.

"What will we do after?" Ororo asked.

Scott shrugged. "We're doing this for Jean's sake," he said, looking at the other X-Men. "She'll be better off."

Shaking her head, Emma walked away from the group and as she walked pass the room where they were keeping Jean, she sensed someone behind her. Turning, she narrowed her eyes. "You better be right," she growled, glaring at Logan, who remained sober. When he didn't say anything, only looked in the direction of Jean as Hank and Moira entered the room, Emma walked away, feeling horrible about her decision. What puzzled her more was that vision she received. Was it from Jean? And if it was, why did Jean send it to her?

* * *

It was about a half hour later that the X-Men made their peace with Jean and the decision to let her go. Everyone was gathered around the comatose body of the red head as only Emma and Logan stood outside of the room, leaning against the wall to support their weight, and looking in. Moira, taking a deep breath, looked around the room. While Erik bowed his head, Charles closed his eyes, shielding his emotions. She looked to her left, at Hank, who remained still and unemotional as he gave her a small nod, and wrapped a comforting hand around Ororo, who began to weep. Just as Moira's hand touched the plug to the machine that which kept Jean alive, Logan sniffed the air and tensed, suddenly alert to danger.

Emma frowned and cocked an eyebrow, the X-Men still remained oblivious, as she stood straight and looked at Logan. "What's the matter with you?"

Logan held his hand up, silencing Emma, and narrowed his eyes as he felt his body being pulled apart.

_Logan grunted, clutching his stomach as he coughed violently, and glanced up as he heard someone moaning. "Forge?"_

_Logan didn't receive an answer. Once his vision began to clear, and the ringing in his ears stopped, he heard someone chuckling. Narrowing his eyes through the smoke, he heard someone scream. And that someone sounded just like a certain red head. "Jean!" Logan shouted, attempting to stand. "Jean!" he tried again. _

_As he rose, Logan stumbled along the debris and raced towards Jean's scent as the laughing grew louder. Just as he reached the opening, he saw Apocalypse, and he saw him shooting a plasma blast at Jean and hitting her square in the chest. Logan's eyes grew wide as he heard, more than saw, Jean's body impale a loose pole, and slice right through her abdomen. "No!" he shouted._

Emma grabbed Logan as he fell to the floor, shouting, and causing Moira to pause and the X-Men to rush to their aid.

"What happened?" Scott asked, clearly confused and vexed.

Emma shook her head as Ororo knelt down next to Logan and wrapped her arms around him as he began to sob. "I don't know," the blonde whispered. Then it hit her. Looking back at Jean's body, she slowly looked back at Logan. "I think," she began, earning the attention of everyone. "That it was Jean."

Scott blinked. "What?"

"That's impossible!" Hank exclaimed.

Charles wheeled forward, interested. "What do you mean 'it was Jean'?" he asked.

Emma shook her head slowly. "I think Logan was hit with a vision," she explained.

"But he's not a telepath," Kurt pointed out.

"I know," Emma replied. "But if Jean sent him that vision…"

"Must've been a hell of a vision," Scott muttered, watching the mighty Wolverine actually cry. He shut up when Ororo shot him a death glare.

"What do you suppose the vision was about?" Marie asked.

"She didn't tell me," they heard Logan say.

"What?" Ororo asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Who didn't tell you?"

Logan shook his head and growled lowly, forcing Ororo to release him, as he stood up. "Jean," he said, glancing at the weather witch. "She didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you what?" Erik asked, stepping closer.

Instead of answering, Logan shook his head. "She can't die."

"Why not?" Hank asked. "_You_ were the one that wanted this."

"I know that!" Logan snapped, getting livid.

Before he could go on, Moira rushed out of the room, holding her hand to her mouth. "Moira?" Charles started, knowing that something was wrong.

Moira shook her head. "I didn't do anything," she began. "I think…I think…"

"What?" Emma asked, panicky.

"Jean's dead."

* * *

**Okay, now, I need to point out something here. We do still have quite a few chapters to go, but the ending...well, it'll happen two ways: Because time travel is a very touchy subject;**

**Logan and Jean HAVE changed the future already; which means the foreshadowing in the first chapter DOESN'T HAPPEN**

**But then you have this; they changed history for the worse, realized it, and placed history back on track only to have it END the way it does in the FIRST CHAPTER**

**Well, now we have another problem; Jean is dead, Apocalypse is still alive and preparing to wage war, and the X-Men have no plan**

**Then of course, I DO have a THIRD ENDING...but I won't tell you that. If you have any suggestions of hunches, let me know. It'll be interesting to see if I end this the way I started since reviews DO sway the story**


	36. War on the Worlds

**_48 Hours Later…_**

Jean Grey was dead. Phoenix had left, along with the body, and the X-Men didn't see any chance of the rebirth of Phoenix anytime soon. Apocalypse took over twenty-five percent of the American continent already and was currently waging war against the authorities' and military in the east; and Apocalypse was winning.

"Are we just going to continue to sit here?" Emma demanded.

"What do you suggest we do?" Scott asked grimly.

Emma's eyes widened at the leaders tone. "Fight!"

Scott looked up at the blonde and snickered. "Have you _looked_ outside?" he asked, shaking his head, and turning his back from Emma.

Narrowing her eyes, she folded her arms across her chest, and shook her head in disgust. As her brow rose, Emma began to grow curious. Scott and Logan were the last to go outside to do recon so she had no idea what Scott was talking about; besides the occasional blast and shouting above. Emma walked towards their little peep hole and positioned a table under it. As she jumped up, she swatted the cobwebs from her face, and pressed her hands against the wood frame as she used her right eye to look outside. If a moron were to look out of the peep hole, they would've thought the seen was beautiful. The sun was setting off in the distance and it gave the sky an orange glow to it as a rainbow was off in the distance, curiosity of the previous rain they had a few hours earlier. But, Emma was no moron, nor was she stupid. Though the sky was beautiful, one would notice, as Emma had, that there was not a bird or living creature in sight. Sentinel's stood tall, their metal frames reflecting the last light of the sun, as they scanned the area, searching for any remaining mutants or humans. Though Apocalypse had not taken over New York City yet, he was well on his way. As the Sentinel's X-Ray eyes shone near Emma, she gasped slightly, and bent down.

Ororo, watching her, shook her head. "What are you doing?" she sneered at Emma.

Emma shot the witch a dirty look and jumped off the wooden table as she dusted herself off. She, as well as the others, was thankful that Logan knew of this underground bomb cellar. They were even more grateful that the Sentinels couldn't detect them here. The outer shell of the cellar protected them. The scene reminded Emma dreadfully of the War of the Worlds movie that she saw a few years back. As much as she adored Tom Cruise, the movie freaked her out, much like she was now.

Emma looked around and sighed. "We're not going to seriously stay down here forever, are we?"

"_You_ won't if you keep running your mouth," Ororo threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Emma challenged, stepping forward and placing her hands on her hips. "Please…take me out of my misery. I'd much rather die from a lightning bolt then to be ripped to shreds by those giant machines or be Apocalypse's sex slave," she taunted.

As Ororo narrowed her eyes and twisted her mouth, Scott grabbed Ororo and held her back, keeping his back to Emma. "Don't," he said softly, calming Ororo. "We might need to use her as a shield." Emma's mouth dropped and before she could retort, Logan stepped in with Erik and Rogue at his back. Scott looked up at them as Ororo turned around. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Rogue grinned as the team noticed Logan was carrying a rather large bag in his right hand. "What's that?" Bobby asked, stepping up to the group with the other teens.

"This," Logan said, raising the bag and dumping the contents, "was our big break."

Rolling out of the bag was Sinister's dead head.

* * *

"He's going to rush New York?" Ororo inquired.

"Yes," Logan nodded, "but the one thing he ain't countin' on is the ocean."

"Wait," Scott said, holding his hand out in front of me. "You're telling us that Apocalypse, the same guy the just got through destroying the west coast, is going to attack by flanking us, but leave the ocean wide open?"

Logan nodded. Scott laughed nervously as Emma asked, "Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't see it as a risk," Erik explained.

"You must remember too," Charles jumped in, earning everyone's attention. "He does not know that the X-Men are alive."

Hank nodded. "That's right. Apocalypse believes we all perished at the mansion during the raid."

"Which is even better for us," Logan added. "Since Apocalypse ain't worryin' 'bout the water and thinks we're dead…"

"…it gives us the perfect chance to surprise him and end this," Rogue finished.

"Not a bad plan," Ororo agreed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well…at least we finally have one," she muttered.

"We're gonna break up in three teams," Logan instructed. "Emma…yer gonna be our communication."

"I'm gonna…what?" she gasped, blinking.

"Yer our only telepath," Logan said soberly. "You, Chuck, Moira, Forge and Jubes will stay here…where it's safe."

"Not fair!" Jubilee cried. "Why do _I_ have to stay?"

"'Cuz I said," Logan growled. "Cyke," he continued, turning to the man. "You and Ororo will put together a team and go north from our position. Bucket head and I will head another team and go in the opposite direction. Got it?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Could you call me something else other than Bucket head?" he groaned.

"Sure…how 'bout Metal head?" Logan sneered.

Erik sighed. "Your sarcasm is hardly amusing," he droned.

* * *

"Why hasn't Sinister reported in yet?" Apocalypse demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?" Trask sneered. "I told you that man was hardly to be trusted."

Apocalypse looked down at Trask. "And you are?" he questioned.

Trask eyes widened, as if he were offended. "_Of course_ I am."

"Without Sinister my final phase of my plan shall not be complete."

Trask raised a finger and gave his master a wicked grin. "Ah! But Sinister and I worked on this _together_."

Apocalypse narrowed his eyes at the little man. "Did you?" Trask nodded excitedly. "Show me."

Giving a small school boy chuckle, Trask hurried to Sinister's 'secret' office and opened the small laptop sitting on the desk. As Apocalypse watched, decided whether he would kill the little man or spare him, Trask hit in a code. The room was then ignited in flashing orange lights as an alarm went off. As Apocalypse watched, and Trask continued to grin in success, the floor's titles opened up, leaving a large empty, square hole, in the center. From it raised a large amount of mist. Apocalypse watching in curiosity as a giant tube like container rose from underneath the titles. Once it stopped and the mist began to clear, Apocalypse looked at Trask, who was still smiling, as he urged his master to take a look. Apocalypse slowly walked towards the container and glanced at it carefully. The glass was fogged so he couldn't see inside of it. As he continued to study the glass, he slowly raised his right arm, and with his hand, wiped the fog. As he did so, he smirked, as Jean Grey's face and unconscious form was revealed to them.

"What did I tell you?" Trask asked, standing behind Apocalypse, as he stared intently at Jean Grey's form.

"You have indeed served me well," Apocalypse said in a trance state. As he continued to stare at the beauty in front of him he gently asked, "Is this the _real_ Phoenix?"

Trask frowned slightly. "Um, no."

Apocalypse chuckled lightly. "No matter. It is still perfect will serve my plan well."

Trask nodded. "We were able to manifest Dark Phoenix as well, though not on purpose. From the DNA of the real Jean Grey, Phoenix somehow was able to alter it. From the sample's we gathered we didn't realize it until we tried to alter it ourselves."

Tearing his gaze from the clone, Apocalypse turned to Trask. "So who shall awaken?" he asked.

"Dark Phoenix," Trask answered quickly. "No doubt Dark Phoenix."

Apocalypse turned back to the clone and grinned. "Good. When she awakens…we will crush this world and all those who oppose us."


	37. Beginning of the End

Everything felt strange. Everything felt…different. Eerie. Her eyelids fluttered open. She groaned and saw that the floor was parrell to herself. Frowning, she slowly lifted herself up, only then just realizing that she had been lying on the floor. Her head hurt and she closed her eyes, believing she was dreaming, or in a dream state. Upon opening her eyes once more, she squinted when the room became too bright for her delicate eyes to handle. Rubbing them, her frown remaining on her face, she looked around.

"_You have failed."_

Jean flinched, rising to her feet suddenly, her senses on alert. _Where did that voice come from?_

"_You have failed…yet again and now another world shall perish."_

"What?" Jean called out, looking around. "Who are? _Where _are you?"

As Jean looked around, she suddenly felt cold, and froze, feeling a presence behind her. Turning stridently, her breath caught as she looked down upon a little girl, not more than nine years old. Her hair was as red as Jean's and her eyes sparkled brown in the white room. _"You failed,"_ the little girl repeated.

Jean wasn't sure what it was, but she felt a strong connection to the little girl at the same time that she distrusted her. "Who are you?"

"_Who I am is of no importance. You are here because you have failed."_

"I have failed what?"

"_You have ceased to save the world."_

"You've got to be kidding me," Jean muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay…so what am I doing here?" Jean looked around. Wherever she _was_, it seemed endless.

"_You are to be recycled."_

Jean's eyebrows rose. "Recycled?" she repeated. The little girl nodded. "Okay then…where am I?"

"_You are in the place you belong."_

Jean shook her head. "Enough with the cryptic shit," she snapped.

The little girl didn't even shy away. Instead, the corner of her mouth curled into a smirk. _"And that's what makes you so much more diverse."_

Jean frowned. What was with this girl? Before Jean could rejoinder, the room suddenly became filled. Filled with other women that looked…just like Jean. Her breath caught as her pulse quickened. Just like with the little girl, she felt a connection to each one of…her. But yet, they were all different within their rights.

Jean took a step back. "What the hell is this place?"

"_This is what we call the White Hot Room,"_ the little girl answered. _"This is where Phoenix comes to convalesce."_

Jean's eyes looked down at the girl. "I'm dead?" she asked in a small voice. The girl nodded. A sob caught Jean's throat as she looked around. "I can't," she whispered. "Apocalypse," she looked back at the little girl. "He'll kill them all!"

"_We know."_

Jean frowned. "Then you have to let me go back!"

The girl shook her head. _"We can't."_

"Why not?" Jean asked, losing her temper.

"_It is not in the order."_

"Not in the…" As Jean looked at each one of clones, out of the thousands that had to be standing there, an idea came to her. "Is…" she began. "Are they _all_ Phoenix?"

The girl turned around, looking at the gathering crowd of the other Jeans', and then turned back to the red head. _"They are all versions of you and Phoenix…yes."_

Jean swallowed. "So…they all have the power of Phoenix?"

"_Yes."_ As Jean grinned, the little girl frowned, her eyes clouded in confusion. _"I do not understand where you are going with this."_

Jean knelt down to the girl to make eye contact with her. "I need to go back," she told the girl.

"_It is not possible and it defies all logic."_

Jean chuckled. "My…rebirth, so to speak, defied all logic."

The little girl was taken aback. _"That is true. You were not meant to return."_

"If I don't go back, a very evil, evil person will destroy the world," Jean explained.

"_It is our duty to keep the balance."_

"What balance?"

"_It is the job of Phoenix to maintain balance within itself and the universe."_

Jean frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Another Jean stepped forward. "She is saying that if you return to your world, you cannot stay."

Jean looked at the girl and saw her nod. _"If we break the balance, and you return to your world, we must retain the balance within a certain time…or all will be lost."_

"So…I'm dead either way?"

The second Jean nodded. "Even if you were able to fix the reality in which you died and stop Apocalypse…you will be transported back to your own time and you will die at the hands of Apocalypse in that world."

Jean nodded. "I figured that might happen," she whispered. "What happens to Logan?"

"_The mutant is not the concern of this order."_

"He's my concern," Jean retorted, earning a look from the second Jean.

"He will live," a third Jean answered. "In both worlds."

Jean nodded and as she stood up the little girl said, _"This is a mistake."_

Jean raised a brow. "You said I was different from the rest. What did you mean?"

"_You are different because you and Phoenix have strong emotional_ _ties to the world and all its realities,"_ the girl explained. _"It makes you the most dangerous."_

Jean smirked. "I guess it does."

"_I must confess,"_ the girl started. _"I do not understand the logic of your plan."_

"No?" Jean looked around the room filled with others like her. Looking down at the little girl, she shrugged. "Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Hmmm." Emma rubbed her chin, keeping her eyes downcast. Slowly, she put her plan into action, and with glee cheered, "Checkmate!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes as Moira jolted awake. "This is so stupid…"

"What in good heavens are you two doing?" Charles asked as Moira yawned.

"Well, since we're all gonna die, I figured I'll make a few extra dollars," Emma said, taking some singles from Jubilee as the young girl rolled her eyes.

As Moira walked over to their small window from their hideout, Jubilee stood up and stretched. "Emma's right. If we're all gonna die it doesn't matter who win or loses."

Emma's mouth fell. "Of course it does!" she protested. "And _I'm _the winner."

"I'm sure you'll be saying that in the end too," Jubilee retorted, causing Emma to frown.

"Oh, hey," Moira called out. "Look. It's a meter shower."

Emma and Jubilee joined Moira at the window and watched as flaming stars fell to the earth. As Emma watched, however, her heart began to race. "That's not a meter shower," she commented, turning towards Charles and seeing his worried expression.

"Emma…grab Forge," Charles demanded.

As Emma acted quickly Jubilee frowned. "What is it?" she asked.

Charles frowned. "It's the beginning of the end," he said softly.


	38. What's To Come

"Ruling the world," Apocalypse smirked, standing high, atop of a mountain as his mutant troops surrounded him. "This is my destiny…my way…and we will crush anyone who stands in my way!" he thundered, holding up his massive hand in a fist as his army cheered.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Logan muttered, watching the display.

"Remy don't tink so," Gambit said. "He far more annoyin' than Magneto."

Logan chuckled as Erik glared at the young Cajun. "I _am_ standing right here," he sneered.

Gambit glanced at him. "Remy don't see your point."

Logan's eyes narrowed as he saw a small light, easy to miss, flash across the wood line. "Cyke's ready," he said, looking back at his team. "Let's go."

"Logan," Kitty said, her head titled back, looking up and pointing with her left hand. "What's that?"

Logan and the others looked up as they saw what appeared to be a meter shower raining down upon them. "Looks like a meter shower," Bobby commented. "Fitting for the end of the world," he muttered dryly.

Logan took a few steps forward, relying on his enhanced vision, only to shake his head. "That's not a meter shower," he whispered. The closer it got, the more he worried. "Take cover," he demanded.

As he moved everyone into another area of he woods, Kitty glared at him. "Logan!" she cried out. "We're in the woods and those are…fireballs or something," she guessed. "How exactly can we take cover from that?"

"By _movin'_!" he snapped.

Apocalypse glanced up at the night sky as he began to get a weird feeling throughout his body. He knew his enemies were out there watching him, planning a perfect attack, but whatever was falling from the sky he did not expect. He stared, unable to move, as Trask came up to him with the Jean copy behind him. "My Lord!" he cried out, trying to break through to Apocalypse.

But the former didn't pay attention as he watched. "This is interesting," he said in a daze.

The Jean copy walked up, looking up at the sky, and searching as whatever was falling reached miles to impact. "It's my sister," she said indifferent. "Many of them," she added as Apocalypse and Trask looked at her and then exchanged looks.

Emma kicked out the door as they rushed out of their hiding spot. As they did so, Emma stopped in her tracks as Forge was the last one to exit, and looked up at the sky in admiration. "What is that?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

Charles stared up at the sky as well. The dark night was hidden from the stars as the overcast clouds began to disappear and nothing but a red mist began to cover the sky as fireballs fell from the Gods. "Dear Lord," Charles muttered.

"This is bad," Jubilee asked quietly, looking at the others, "right?"

"Well, it certainly isn't good," Emma muttered, looking back up.

"I don't think we should leave the hideout," Forge told them.

Moira nodded. "I agree," she added, as the fireballs advanced, breaking through the atmosphere.

"We need to decide," Emma said, beginning to panic, "because I don't think those things have any brakes!"

No sooner than the words left her mouth, the fireballs found impact within earth's surface, causing the X-Men to cry out and fall from the blow of the impact, feeling the heat scorch their bodies.

"Come on!" Logan shouted as he and his team ran down the mountain side, back into the city, as the fireballs rained upon them. Logan, looking up, saw them getting closer. "Watch out!" he called out as Rogue and Bobby, leading up front, stopped in their tracks as one of the fireballs impacted in front of them, knocking them off of their feet.

"What the hell?" Kitty cursed as she stumbled to her feet, helping Rogue up as Remy grabbed Bobby.

Logan rushed to the front and stopped inches from the giant size crater that the fireball left. Around the crater, small fires burned, as the dirt melted around them, making the grass and mud nothing more than quicksand. "What in the world…?" Logan muttered, at a loss of words, as he stared at the crater.

Upon seeing the fireballs, Scott and his team ran down the mountain side, just like he and Logan had agreed if things didn't go according to plan. As he led his team of Ororo, Hank and Peter down to the city, he looked up at the sky and saw a fireball heading towards them. He skidded to stop and grabbed Ororo, who was behind him, and threw her to the right as he shouted, "Get down!" jumping over Ororo to protect her. Peter and Hank hit the ground as well as the fireball crashed into earth's land, shaking the land, and blasting heat onto the X-Men as they groaned from the contact.

"Apocalypse knows we're here," Hank told Scott, who looked up at him through his red visor.

Peter shook his head and glanced to the direction that the fireball impacted. "I don't think Apocalypse is responsible for this," he said, causing the others to look at him in confusion.

Apocalypse watched as the many of the fireballs tore his army into pieces, burning them alive, and separating the platoons from each other. He watched in fury as nearly a hundred were easily taken out with no effort. "X-Men," he muttered in fury.

The Jean copy shook her head. "They're not doing it," she said, causing Apocalypse to glare at her.

"Then who is?" he boomed, blinded by anger.

Before she could answer, more fireballs rained down upon them, but Apocalypse growled and raised his hand, creating a force field, and deflecting the fireball, causing it to disappear in thin air as a deadly scream filled their ears.

Logan approached the crater closer as Rogue grabbed his arm, making him face her. "What're you doing?" she demanded, her eyes wide full of anger and fear.

"I'm gonna go and take a look," Logan answered.

"Remy don't think that a good idea," Gambit said as Erik walked past him.

"The Cajun is right," the older man replied. "We don't know where they came from. Apocalypse could very well be responsible for this attack."

"It's not Apocalypse," a new voice said. As Logan and the others turned around, they saw Scott and the other remaining X-Men jog up to them.

"How do you know?" Bobby asked Scott.

"Because these fireballs destroyed a quarter of his army," Ororo answered.

Hank saw Logan at the edge of the crater. "What are you planning to do, my boy?"

"Check it out," Logan answered simply, inching closer.

"Logan," Ororo said, stepped forward quickly, halting him by the tone in her voice. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Logan raised his brow. "Why not?"

Kitty pointed over his shoulder. "That's why," she said, with a raising fear in her voice as Logan turned around, extending his metal claws at as he backed up, and standing in front of the X-Men as they took up a defensive formation. They watched as a dark and shadowy figure stepped out of the crater with a gracious aurora about her. Long hair fell over her shoulders and breast as she walked out, approaching the X-Men slowly, a white glow illumining her body.

"Jean?" Logan muttered in disbelief.

**TO BE CONTINUED ….**


	39. Inspiration Coming Soon

Coming Soon – Sequel to Day of Judgment

Winter '09 {eastern United States seasonal time}


End file.
